Caminos Encontrados
by nitapple
Summary: Rene es una hibrida que escapa de su creador.Llega a US embarazada de su hija Bella. Bella ya esta en la secundaria de Fork que pasara cuando 5 vampiros lleguen a la escuela? como cambiara la vida de Bella y Rene? que pasara cuando los caminos se encuentre.
1. Chapter 1

Caminos encontrados

Prologo

15 años antes.

-''René!''- grito mi padre mientras empacaba algo de mi ropa en un bolso-'' a donde crees que vas, tú no puedes abandonarme después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, eres una mala agradecida''-me agarro el brazo mientras me miraba con unos ojos lleno de odio. No sé que le pasaba claro iba a perder a uno de sus experimento porque eso era yo un experimento en su afán de crear una nueva raza poderosa.

-''suéltame!'' dije tirando de mi brazo '' bastante en pasado a tu lado, dime padre ni siquiera sientes algo por mí, por mis hermanos?''

-''yo te cree, acaso no me debe tu vida si no fueras por mí no existirías!''

-''no tienes razón si no fueras por ti mi madre estaría viva!'' le grite sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero no iba a llorar no al frente de el.

-''jajajaja! Eres una ilusa tu madre como la llamas solo era un instrumento como todas las demás, solo servía para un propósito crear una nueva especie, no era nada solo una sucia humana que nadie iba a extrañar. ''Me dijo tranquilamente como si sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

-''eres un monstros''

-''mira René deja ese bolso y vas a regresar a tu cuarto y no saldrás hasta que te mandes a buscar'' dijo jalándome hacia la habitación y tirándome en unas de las cuatros cama que habían ya que compartía el cuarto mi tres de mis hermanas. '' es hora que sepas tu lugar y tu lugar es aquí no permitiré que te vayas por te juro que primero te mato'' salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Las lágrimas que tenia acumulada salieron a frote, como iba a escapar ahora. Yo no quiero seguir con esta vida. Tenía tres hermanas Lucina, Brenda y Jena, y dos hermanos Mouse y Dan. Éramos la raza nueva, híbridos mitad humanos y mitad vampiros. Creados por mi padre o mejor dicho creador su nombre es Jasar un vampiro con una mente siniestra solo quiere dominar el mundo y por eso nos crea y experimenta con humanas. Mi madre aun recuerdo cuando naci salí de la única forma que podía mordiendo mi paso hasta la superficie y así matándola al momento, pero la recuerdo fue mi primera visión de este mundo. Comemos alimentos humanos pero necesitamos sangre también aunque podemos aguantar casi un mes sin beber sangre Jasar no hacia beber diario. Nos enseno a casar humano a beber de ellos a no sentir lástima, pero yo no podía hacer eso mas cuando veía a un humano la imagen de mi madre aparecía. Así un día no podía beber de humano y corrí hacia el bosque mi sed era insoportable ya había aguantado un mes y medio sin cazar. Mi garganta me ardía, podía sentir el olor del pulso de algún humano que estaba cerca por eso corrí a los más profundo del bosque y fue cuando lo sentí un pulso mi mente no aguanto más y automáticamente me eche encima y bebí y sentir como mi sed se calmaba cuando solté ese cuerpo me di cuenta de lo que bebí sangre de un cuervo me quede mirándolo y así fue como empecé a bebe sangre de animales ya no tenía porque matar a humanos ya podía vivir entre ellos y eso era lo que quería ser parte de este mundo y no ser un monstro.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Dan apareció en por ella.

-''padre te llama iremos a cazar, ahora ven''

No dije nada me puse mi bulto en la espalda y Salí.

-''he escuchado tu discusión con padre, hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo, no eres humana por qué quieres vivir como ellos solo sirven como comida!''

-''a ti que te importa Dan te da lo mismo eres como el todos son como el no tiene compasión.

-''compasión? Jajaaj no me hagas reír René solo eres la más pequeña de nosotros pronto se te pasara''.

Salimos todos a la fría noche de Francia. Estábamos en un pequeño pueblo aledaño a la ciudad. Corrimos hacia Paris , la ciudad estaba llena de gente. Mis hermano se dispensaron entre la multitud teníamos corazón y sangre por nuestras venas, respiramos y dormíamos como ellos por eso se hacía fácil pasar entre ellos nuestra belleza los llamaban era parte de la herencia de vampiros.

Mientras ellos me dejaron sola aproveche la situación. Mire a todos lados y entonces vi el autobús iba para el puerto. Me mote en él y partí Jasar estaría ocupado y no se daría cuenta hasta en una horas. Así me fui de Francia esa noche llegue al puerto y me escondí en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra. Hoy comencé mi historia. Llegue a Inglaterra y conocí a Jon me case con él, no fue difícil hacerlo y tenía que sobrevivir y Jon era rico por eso no lo dude. A morir Jon en un accidente de auto herede su fortuna y partí hacías las América solo que a llegar me di cuenta de algo, algo que cambiaria mi vida por siempre estaba embarazada y no lo podía creer pensé que por ser hibrida era imposible por mi herencia de vampiro pero lo estaba, estaba esperando un hijo y lo iba a proteger. Me instale en la Florida y compre una pequeña casa y tres meses después en mi hogar nació Isabela mi pequeña una hermosa bebe cálida y pálida como yo pero con el cabello marrón el mío era rubio pero sus ojos eran como los mío verdes. Así ya habían pasado 7 años desde que escape de Jasar, me case con Jon y llegue a las Américas. Y ahora 8 años después estoy en Fork un pueblo del estado de Washington, con mi hija Bella que tiene aparecía de tener 16 años y estaba en la secundaria grado 10. Esta era nuestra vida ahora y nos gustaba.

Review por favor es mi primera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**: Twiligth no es mío sino de S, Meyer yo solo juego con sus personaje.

La historia es mía.

Cap. uno

Renee pvo

''aquí tienes Bella'' le dije a mi hija mientras ponía un plato con un revoltillo de huevo frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Bella se quedo mirando el plato como si fuera algún parasito que iba a salir a comérsela. Hizo un gesto con la boca de asco y me miro.

'' de verdad crees que me voy a comer eso'' dijo señalando el plato con el dedo "es asqueroso'' yo no era buena cocinera pero a quien iba a engañar soy un desastre y más cuando tu plato favorito es sangre.

"Bella no esta tan mal y tienes que comer comida''

"cómelo tu primero ''me dijo.

''solo pruébalo''

''no''

''Bella!'' exclamé

"no voy a ser tu conejillo de india'' me dijo arcando una ceja. Nos quedamos mirando hasta que suspire y cogí el plato y lo eche a la basura. A quien iba a engañar no soy chef y la comida humana daba un poco de asco. Creo que seguiremos sobreviviendo con pizza y cazando venados.

Era la seis de la mañana. Hoy comienza de nuevo las clases en la pequeña secundaria de Fork. Hace un año que nos instalamos aquí. El lugar más lluvioso del estado pero pequeño. Construí mi hogar aquí. Dinero no nos hace falta. Mi casa era de dos niveles y completamente blanca por fuera. Abajo estaba una espaciosa sala con un recibidor, el cuarto del comedor que casi nunca usamos y una gran cocina equipada que solo veía las caja de pizza diaria y la puerta hacia el estacionamiento para dos carros y la terraza en la parte de atrás donde podías admirar el bosques. En el segundo nivel estaba nuestras habitaciones con baño incluido mas dos habitaciones extra una para invitados y otra el estudio.

Yo trabaja en el único hospital de Fork. En tan solo un año me convertir en la jefa de las enfermeras. Me despedí de mi hija para ir l trabajo le desee suerte en la escuela. Ayer se había regado en el pueblo de la llegada del nuevo doctor y su familia. Me imagino que hoy lo voy a conocer a igual de Isabella conócela a sus hijos. Ese era el nuevo acontecimiento en este pueblo después de nuestra llegada. A entrar al mi turno me encontré con una de mi compañeras de piso.

"Renee!" me llamo mientras se acercaba a mí.

''Susana, hola buen día!'' conteste.

"Renee lo has visto? Al nuevo doctor… doctor Cullen, llega desde Alaska. Puedes creerlo?''

"Doctor Cullen?'' pregunte.

"si, es un guaposo! '' suspiro. "Ven que te lo presento. Después de todo tu eres nuestra supervisora''

Me guio por el pasillo hasta la mesa de las enfermeras. Ahí de espalda se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio hablando con el doctor Maxwell. Este me vio llegar y se dirigió nuevamente al hombre con quien hablaba.

"Doctor Cullen déjame presentarle a nuestra supervisora de enfermera la Srta. Williams. Srta. William este es el nuevo Doctor Cullen que hoy comienza a trabajar con nosotros" el doctor se vira hacia mí y a mí se me fue el aire no porque el Doctor era guapo si lo era sino que quien estaba en frente mío no era un simple humano, no, era un vampiro. Pero que hacia un vampiro aquí? En el hospital? Y un doctor? Por Dios.

Próximo un pvo de Bella.

Rewiew please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Nota: Twligth no me pertenece sino a S. Meyer.**

**Solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas. Esto es nuevo para mí así que espero complaceros bien.**

**Capitulo dos.**

**Bella pvo**

Hace una hora que mamá se fue al trabajo así que me prepare para ir a la escuela. Fui a la cocina y abrir la nevera; si todavía quedaba pizza. Cogí un pedazo de pizza la puse en el microondas, nada como comenzar el día con un buen desayuno ''ugh como me gustaría poder ir a cazar algo pero no había tiempo''. Salí de mi casa y me monte en mi guagua blanca Range Rover Evoque. Tan pronto encendí la guagua puse mi canción de All Fall Down de Matt Skiba & the Sekrets y me dirigir a mis destino –Secundaria de Forks aquí vamos-.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela ya estaba casi lleno pero encontré un aparcamiento no muy lejos de la entrada al lado de un plateado Volvo. – ¡huh! Se ve que no seré la única con buen gusto en carro- pensé.

-¡Bella! Escuchaste que ya llegaron los chicos nuevos-me dice Jessica al entrar a la escuela.-Los Cullen-.

-¿los hijos del doctor Cullen?- le pregunte sin parar de dirigirme a mi casillero. –Ya me lo habías mencionado ayer Jess- Jessica la chismosa de la escuela y eso que la conozco muy poco para saber que cualquier noticia que caiga en su boca ya es de dominio público. Bueno yo soy Isabella Williams y para todos tengo 16 años aunque para mi mamá y yo solo tengo 8 años. Raro ¿verdad? Pero somos diferentes. Mitad humano y mitad vampiro; es por eso que mi crecimiento fue rápido por mis cualidades de vampiro. Podemos reconocer a otros vampiros pero ellos a nosotros no, podemos pasar fácilmente como humano ante ellos como presa que se esconde de su predador. Y como no se quedan por mucho tiempo en un lugar no tienen tiempo para descubrirnos. Somos un camuflaje de las dos razas. Rara y prohibida.

-bueno si te lo dije, pero hay mas, son cinco. Todos adoptados. Dos chicas y tres galanes sacados de revista aunque el grandulón da un poco de miedo y eso si hablar de la rubia- me dice Jess trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad – y si hubiera llegado diez minutos ante lo hubieras visto llegar en ese auto de lujo- Así que ellos eran el dueño del Volvo.

-en realidad no me interesa Jess- yo solo quería pasar la batuta y dejar de ser "la nueva".

-pues no dirás eso cuando los veas. Tal vez los chicos no te den tanta atención ahora que llegaron ellas- me apunto Jess con la voz un poco llena de veneno. La miro y me echo a reír.

- ¿y crees que voy a estar celosa?- le digo mientras abro mi casillero y comienzo a guardar mis libros.-si eso va hacer que Mike Newton deje de babear el piso por donde ando, bienvenido sea- cerré mi casillero y empecer a ir a mi primera clase literatura. –Nos vemos luego Jess-

El día transcurrió normalmente aburrido. Estaba en la última clase de la mañana matemática. Ya había terminado la tarea y solo esperaba que tocara la campana para ir a la cafetería. Ser mitad vampiro tienes sus ventajas pues puedo correr rápido más que un humano y brincar súper lejos y trepar arboles mi hobbies favorito aquí en Forks. Pero también tengo súper audición por eso he podido escuchar la conversaciones del salón. Todos hablaban de los Cullen. Al parecer alguno de ellos ha tomado algunas clases con ellos. También la ventaja de ser hibrida es tener un don. Renne y yo tenemos uno. Mamá puede leer tus pensamientos a tocarte, pero no te puede hablar a través de ellos y yo tengo un escudo mental y físicamente. Mamá lo descubrió cuando a temprana edad dejo de poder leerme. Y físicamente porque puedo sentir la capa que me cubre y puedo sacarla de mí y utilizarla como defensa pero consume mucho mi fuerza. La campana sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente tome mi libro y salir por la puerta.

Después de cerrar mi casillero me fui a la cafetería. Al entrar mi visión fue automáticamente a mi mesa habitual. Los chicos ya estaban ahí, Jessica, Mike, Ben y Ángela. Empecé a encaminarme al comedor a buscar algo de comer cuando mis ojos se corrieron hacías atrás de la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Hay estaban ellos. Los Cullen, los chicos nuevos. No fue lo que contaban los estudiantes sobre ellos que me hizo detener a mitad de camino y quedarme mirándolos, no, fue más que eso lo que me hizo que mis piernas no se movieran. Ellos eran vampiros.

Con mi mirada corrí la mesa. Eran cinco hermoso vampiros. Había una chica no muy alta con el pelo negro y corto, parecía una pequeña duende. Ella tenías sus manos agarrado a otro chico a su lado. El era alto y bien formado con pelo rubio que caía a su hombro. El tenía la cara como si estuviera sufriendo y la pequeña duende le hablaba en susurros tan bajos que no podía descifrar lo que le decía. Al lado izquierdo del rubio estaba otra rubia que no tenía nada de que envidiar. Era alta y su largo cabello se perdía por los bajos de la mesa. Con una mano sobre su hombro estaba un grandulón súper musculoso. Jess tenía razón daba miedo pero la sonrisa que tenía como que no le pegaba a su imagen. Y por ultimo al final de la mesa estaba el otro, alto y bien formado también pero no exagerado como el grandulón. Su cabello era de color brocen y estaba un poco largo y despeinado. No sé que me paso pero no podía dejar de mirarlo y en ese momento el alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mía. Nos quedamos mirándonos y él torció una ceja. Rápidamente pestañes mis ojos y escanee a mí alrededor. Todavía estaba parada en el medio de la cafetería.

Rápidamente fui a la mesa y me senté. Ángela me veía con cara de preocupación.

-¿estás bien Bella?- me pregunto Ángela.

La miro. – Sí, estoy bien-

-ya callo en el embrujo- dice Mike

-¿ahora también te vas a unir en el fan club?- dijo Ben. Los veo torciendo mis ojos.

-¿Qué fan club?-pregunto.

- el que va a formar Jessica- Mike dice riéndose. Jessica lo mira con cara de disgusto.

-¿celoso estamos? – Jess me mira. –Te dije que eran hermosos- vuelvo y echo un vistazo a la otra mesa y le digo.

-pues yo lo veos normal, nada nuevo aquí-

-pues estás ciega- dice Jess. Lo admito son hermoso pero porque son vampiro. Estos humanos caen tan fácilmente en lo físico.

-bueno no son como si fuera la última Coca-Cola del desierto-

Miro nuevamente a la mesa y me encuentro con la mirada de la rubia. Solo digo que ''si las mirada mataran''. De nuevo mi mirada va hacia el chico de pelo brocen y este me está mirando. Realmente mirándome y su mirada me atrapa. Estamos en un juego de miradas y perdedor será el primero que desvié la suya. Pero sé que eres y no seré yo. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo yo ya no le daba atención de lo hablaban mis amigos. Sentí unas pequeñas cosquilla detrás de mi cabeza y sin desviar mis ojos de él me lleve mi mano a mi cabeza donde sentía la sensación. El chico arza una ceja como si no entendiera algo y rompe con mi mirada para decirle algo a la chica de pelo negro. Yo vuelvo la atención a mis amigos.

-pues debemos de ir a PA- decía Mike.

-si esta película esta criminal- decía Ben excitado.

-pues a mí no me gustan las películas de acción- decía Jess. –Además para que quiero ver como matan a personas para eso veo las noticias-

-no sea exagerada Jessica – le dice Mike torciendo sus ojos. – Tú solo quieres ver una película cursi-

-¿Por qué no vemos una comedia? Dice Ángela. - ¿Qué tú crees Bella?-. Todos me miran esperando mi contestación.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí decidir?- me queje.- vean lo que quieran

- subir mis hombros.

La campana sonó y todos se levantaron y llevaron sus bandejas al zafacón para ir sus clases. Yo me quede sentada y sentí nuevamente el cosquilleo en mi cabeza. Era raro nunca lo había sentido. Mire hacia la otra mesa y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos mirándome. Estaban intrigados o no sé, pero la forma en que me miraba no me gustaba. Me les quedes mirando, no me intimidaban. El chico de pelo brocen ceño una ceja y yo hice lo mismo en señal de reto. Tal vez todos los demás se intimidaban de ellos pero yo no. Tengo ventaja. Se lo que son.

Entre a mi clase de Química y tome mi asiento en la última mesa. Saque mi libreta y la puse encima de la mesa. Mi bulto estaba en la silla vacante a mi lado. Escucho la puerta volver abrir, sumo mi mirada y veo como el chico nuevo, el de pelo brocen le entrega la tarjeta de asistencia al profesor Jones y este señala hacia mi dirección. ''oh no'' pensé miro alrededor y mi mesa es la única con un asiento disponible.

Él camina hacia mí y me pasa por detrás. Sin mirarlo saco mi bulto de la silla y lo pongo al lado de mis pies. Él se sienta y el silencio es incomodo. Mr. Jones prosigue con las clases.

-hoy van a trabajar en equipo y como tenemos un estudiante nuevo, no estaremos en desventaja.

Genial ahora tengo que trabajar con él.

-busquen la pagina 69 y hagan las preguntas. Pueden usar la tabla de los elementos.

Abrí rápidamente mi libro y empecer hacer las preguntas. Sentía que me miraba mas seguí con la tarea. De nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo. Miro por el rabito del ojo y veo que él me está mirando. Giro mi mirada hacia él y no me había percatado del color de sus ojos. Dorados sus ojo eran dorados ceñí mi ceja en confusión.

-al menos sus ojos no son rojo- pensé.

-¿Qué?- escuche su voz que me decía.

-¿Qué?-conteste.

"Oh no" no me diga que dije eso en voz alta. Yo y mi bocota.

Aquí le dejos el capitulo. Review por favor. Solo marque y escriban.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Nota: Twligth no me pertenece sino a S. Meyer.**

**Solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas y favoritos.**

**Esto es nuevo para mí así que espero complaceros bien.**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Renee pvo**

-Doctor Cullen déjame presentarle a nuestra supervisora de enfermera la Srta. Williams. Srta. William este es el nuevo Doctor Cullen que hoy comienza a trabajar con nosotros- el doctor se vira hacia mí y a mí se me fue el aire no porque el Doctor fuera guapo, si lo era, sino que quien estaba en frente mío no era un simple humano, no, era un vampiro. ¿Pero que hacia un vampiro aquí? ¿En el hospital? ¿Y un doctor? Por Dios…

Puse mi cara neutral y le tendí mi mano de modo de introducción. Él la tomo enseguida. Su mano estaba fría pero no hice ningún gesto de que se notara. De repente empezaron a fluir imágenes a mi cabeza. Mi don empezaba a funcionar en ese mismo instante. Vi una mujer con cabello color chocolate que sonreía. Vi cinco vampiro mas, una de cabello negro, otro broceado y dos rubio. Los vi cansado animales, bebiendo de ellos. Conviviendo con humano. Ceñí mi ceja en confusión.

-Encantado de conocerle- me dijo el doctor con voz suave.

-Igualmente- conteste. Las imágenes cedieron rápidamente cuando soltó mi mano. No pude ver mucho pero vi lo importante. Ellos no eran tan peligrosos. Bebían de sangre de animales como nosotras. Estaban dispuestos a vivir como familia que sacrificaron su propia sed.

¡Oh Bella! Espero que no se asuste cuando los vea. Me pregunto si por eso sus ojos son de ese color.

Aun así estaré pendiente. Por mi hija. No porque beban de animales no quiera decir que no caigan en la tentación.

El Doctor Cullen se retiro con el Dr. Maxwell. Este iba a dar las rondas con él. Me dirigir a la estación de enfermeras.

-Ana, me pasas los expediente de los casos que tenemos hoy-le pedí a la enfermera.

-Claro que si Renne- abrió el archivo y saco un expedientes y me los entrego –aquí están todos los programados- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Tome los expedientes y me dirigir a mi pequeña oficina detrás de la estación de enfermeras. Voy asegurarme de estar presente en todos los casos del Dr. Cullen. Debo verificar que no sea un peligro. Debo ver que tan bien puede trabajar el con sangre.

Bella pvo

-¿Qué?- escuche su voz dulce que me decía.

-¿Qué?-conteste.

"Oh no" no me diga que dije eso en voz alta. Yo y mi bocota.

No paso ni un segundo cuando me pregunto

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto este chico. Me miraba con mucha atención.

-¿Qué?- vuelvo y le repito. Mi mente está en blanco y claro que me escucho "súper oído Bella" –oh ya cállate conciencia de mierda-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- siguió insistiendo. Decidir hacerme la boba.

-¿yo?... nada- le conteste como si nada. De nuevo esa sensación de cosquilla en mi cabeza.

-Tu dijiste algo...-lo interrumpí.

-¿Y que se supone que dije?- lo contraataque.

-Tu dijiste…- empezó a decir.

-¿sí?- lo rete a que terminara la oración.

-Nada, eh… olvidarlo- me miro con confusión y prosiguió con la tarea. ¡Si! Logre confundirlo. Él no dirá nada sin antes estar seguro y yo no pienso hablar. "¡ha! toma eso Cullen" vire la tortilla a mi favor.

Me le quede mirando. Su cara era tan pacifica. Mis dedos temblaban, quería pasarlo por su cabello. ¿Quería saber que era lo que me atraía hacia él? Nunca había sentido esta sensación.

Después de pasar unos minutos mirándolo decidí presentarme correctamente ya que él tampoco lo hizo.

-¡hey!- le dije para llamar su atención. –soy isabella,…eh Bella- me miro sorprendido. Tal vez pensaba que no le iba hablar más.

-Edward Cullen- me dio una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumo tan rápido como apareció. Así que se llamaba Edward. Era bueno tener un nombre de referencia.

-entonces Edward, dime, de todo los lugares del país ¿Por qué eligieron este pueblo?-

-¿Por qué no? Es un pueblo interesante.- me dijo mientras escribía en su libreta.

-¡ha! ¿Interesante? Un pueblo pequeño, que llueve la mayor parte y el sol solo hace alto de presencia de vez en cuando y que el 95% es bosque, ¿interesante? Yo diría mejor un buen lugar para esconderse-

Sus apunte cedieron deforma drástica. Él se voltea a verme y me mira tan concentrado. Nuevamente su mirada me atrapa. Confusión, pensativo, alerta, ¡wow! Jamás pensé ver como un rostro cambiaba de gesto tan rápidamente. De nuevo el cosquilleo en mi cabeza. Moví mi mano hacia donde sentía la sensación viendo como sus ojos seguía mi mano. Ceñí mi ceja en confusión y Edward hizo lo mismo. Nuevamente me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-¿lo dices por experiencia? Me preguntó.

–Tal vez- le dije y seguir con la tarea. Sabía que me miraba. Podía sentir su mirada restrellada en mi rostro.

-deberíamos comparar las respuesta, después de todo es en equipo- le dije acercando mi libreta.

Él no contesto solo me dirigió sus apuntes. Tome su libreta "!wow! escribía muy lindo!" y verifique sus respuesta. Él me miraba con gesto de incredulidad. Sus respuestas y las mía eran iguales.

-¡Wow! - dije con indiferencia. Él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así que proseguí.

-Por lo menos se que no dependerás de mi para pasar la clase-

Su sonrisa desapareció y fui yo la que lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esto va hacer divertido.

Después de tocar la campana recogí mis cosas y salí del salón. Me sorprendí a ver a Edward a mi lado.

-¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? – le pregunte para acabar con el incomodo silencio.

- historia-

Asentí.

- ¿sabes cómo llegar? Le dije.

-si... mis hermano y yo averiguamos donde están todos los salones-

-¿y tus hermanos? Digo, ¿todos tiene la misma edad verdad? ¿16?- me pregunto ¿ cuál sería su verdadera edad?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Solo Alice, Jasper y yo. Mis otros hermanos Emmett y Rosalie están en grado 11.-

-¿Quién es Emmett y Rosalie?

Nos paramos en frente de mi casillero.

-Emmett es el grande de pelo negro y Rosalie es la rubia alta.- me dijo.

-oh… entonces la duende es Alice y el rubio es Jasper- le dije mientras guardaba el libro de química.

Edward se ríe y yo lo miro con cara de" ¿de qué te ríes? "

-espera… ¿Qué?- soltó una carcajada. -¿duende?- vuelve y se ríe. Abrí mis ojos grandemente. Se me puso la cara roja de vergüenza. No sabía a dónde mirar.

Otra vez yo y mi bocota.

Y como obra del destino alguien se aclara la garganta. Alzo mi mirada y ahí está. Alice y Jasper. Mi cara no podía estar más roja. Me escucharon, claro que me escucharon aun al otro lado del pasillo me iban a escuchar. Yo solo quería que el piso se hiciera un hoyo y caer por él. Alice miraba a su hermano que seguía riéndose y Jasper tenía una pequeña sonrisa torcida. La cara no se me podía poner más roja. De repente sentí una calma dentro de mí y empecé a relajarme. Edward miro a Jasper con una ceja ceñía y este solo encogió los hombros.

-¿no vas a presentarme Edward?- le dice Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-claro, Alice, jasper ella es Isabella- se dirigió a mi – Isabella ellos son mis hermanos adoptivos Jasper ''quien asintió con la cabeza" y la duende...es Alice- Edward soltó una carcajada. Alice lo miraba cabreada. Jasper me miraba gracioso y yo solo puse una mano en la cara negando con la cabeza y mordiéndome el labio para no reírme.

-Isabella encan- la interrumpí.

-Bella, llámame Bella-

-Bella… encantada de conocerte-me dijo mientras me abraza de repente. Me sorprendí un poco.-tenemos que ir de compra pero no aquí debemos ir a Seattle ahí están los grande centro comerciales podemos estar todo el día ah he ir al spa a coger unos masajes te va a encantar y podemos invitar a Rosalie será un día de chica se que vamos a ser grandes amigas-

¡Wow…..! Sin palabra. Tenía mis ojos bien abiertos. Todo lo dijo tan…. Rápido.

-Alice! – le advierte Edward pero Jasper le toma la mano y esta se calma.

-lo siento Bella- me dijo apenada.

-no... Yo solo esperaba cuando ibas a respirar.-

Alice me mira sorprendida.

Sip… esa era mi señal de que tenía que irme ante que hablara demás. Mire de reojo el pasillo y me encontré que Ángela venia de camino. Mi excusa perfecta.

-¡Ángela!- la llamo alzando una mano. Miro a los tres vampiros que tenia de frente a mí.

-Debo irme a mi clase. Encantada de conocerlo, espero que le guste Forks-

-gracias Bella, quedaremos después- me fui hacia Ángela y junta partimos hacia educación física nuestra última clase de hoy.

Ellos actuaban normales. Si no supiera lo que son pasarían por humanos tan fácilmente. La hora paso rápido y me encontraba dirigiéndome a la puerta de salida. Me despedí de Ángela rápidamente y me dirigir hacia mi guagua. Tres carros más atrás estaba el Volvo y con él un hermoso ejemplar que estaba recostado de la puerta de pasajero mirándome. Si mirándome. El hace un gesto con la mano y yo se lo devuelvo. Pude ver que sus hermanos atravesaban el estacionamiento en dirección a él y todo me miraba. Alice me saludo la mano y Jasper con un gesto de cabeza. Emmett me sonreía y Rosalie… ¿Qué te puedo decir? La rubia me odia, SIP, definitivamente me odia.

Como dije antes si las miradas mataran…..

Bueno aquí le dejos el capitulo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? Ya Edward y Bella se presentaron.

Gracias por las nuevas alertas y favoritos a estas historia. Se lo agradezco.

**No olviden comentar…**

**.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Nota: Twligth no me pertenece sino a S. Meyer.**

**Solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas y favoritos.**

**Esto es nuevo para mí así que espero complaceros bien.**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**BELLA PVO**

**Estaba sentada en la sala cuando escuche unas llaves abrir la puerta de entrada. Mire por la ventana ya había oscurecido, como siempre las nubes escondían el sol. "pronto lloverá'' pensé. Mamá entro por la puerta, dejo sus llaves en la mesita y fue donde mi.**

**-¿Cómo te fue hoy? Me pregunto.**

**-bien..., hoy los conocí- le dije**

**-¿a los vampiros? Me dijo**

**-si..., me imagino que ya sabe... Y, ¿viste al padre, el doctor Cullen? Pregunte.**

**-no te niego que me sorprendió al principio pero pude leer un poco su pensamiento y adivina ¿que?- me mira y me dice –cazan animales, como nosotras. Pude ver que no cazan humano. Ellos vives como ellos, bueno trata de hacerlo-me dice –raro ¿no?-**

**Raro si pero compresible también. Puede ser muy solitario vivir y no tener muchos amigo porque tienes que guardar el secreto de lo reamente eres. Y… ¿Cuánto años tendrá? ¿Tendría alguna novia por ahí? No sé porque me pregunto eso, solo lo conocí hoy y el hace que mis palabras salga como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre.**

**-¿entonces él es un doctor de verdad? Tu sabe ¿no finge?- sabia a quien me refería.**

**-no- me sorprendí mucho con aquello- estuve en todas sus intervenciones de hoy y él plásticamente era un… ¿humano?- me dice con expresión de admiración.**

**-¿Qué dices mamá? ¿Un humano?-**

**-¡si Bella! Era extraño pero la sangre no lo llamaba. Yo veía su rostro y en ningún momento tuvo la expresión de que la sangre lo tentara. Fue raro. Él es un vampiro ¿sabes?-**

**-lo sé mamá. Debe tener un control pero ¿nuestra sangre los llamara?- le pregunte.**

**-no creo hija- continua – somos hibridas no creo que le somos apetecible-**

**-¡mamá por favor!- le dije – no digas esa palabra, es como si fuéramos una rareza y no lo somos-**

**Mi madre se ríe. ¡Se ríe! ¡Qué ironía!**

**-Bella, en parte lo somos pero somos lo mejor de los dos mundo nunca lo olvides- mi madre se acerca y me abraza – y por eso debemos tener cuidado y tomar precaución ¿me entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza todavía la abrazaba –ellos pueden parecer ser distinto a los demás pero no podemos confiarnos de eso depende nuestras vida. Somos algo prohibido en ambos mundo y sobre todo no podemos permitir que los Vulturi sepan de nuestra existencia-**

**Me tense al mencionarse los Vulturi. Mi madre me conto de ellos. De los peligrosos que son y si supieran de nuestra existencia nos darían caza.**

**-lo sé mamá pero si resultan ser que podamos confiar en ellos…- no termine de hablar. Mamá sabía lo solitario que puede ser esta vida no poder confiar en nadie.**

**- lo sé nena, lo sé- se paro y me tendió una mano – vamos a cazar pronto va a llover y no quiero mojarme de nuevo- **

**Me reí. La última vez nos callo un aguacero que llegamos a casa cubierta de fango y ramas.**

**EDWARD PVO**

**Haces dos días que llegamos mi familia y yo. De nuevo aquí, ¿Quién lo diría? Forks, WA. Tuvimos que esperar casi 80 años para regresar, donde nadie nos reconociera. El pacto con los perros todavía seguía intacto por lo que poníamos pisar La Push. No sé si todavía exista esa raza pero uno nunca sabe. Alice no podía ver sus futuros a que no sabíamos nada de ellos.**

**Hoy comenzamos en la escuela otra vez. No se cuanta veces hemos cursado la secundaria pero era algo que teníamos que hacer para poder permanecer en un lugar. Somos vampiros que cazamos animales. Así sobrevivimos por decisión mutua. Calisle nuestro padre y creador nos inculto esa enseñanza. **

**Nuestra familia se compone de Carlisle nuestro padre, Esme nuestra madre, la persona que más puede amar en este mundo, Alice quien puede ver el futuro pero que cambia a raíz de que la decisiones cambien, su esposo Jasper, un guerrero de la guerrero de la guerra del sur, sus conocimientos en combate van mas allá de lo normal, Emmett nuestro extrovertido hermano pero temeroso cuando amenazas a los suyos, Rosalie su esposa, la mujer más superficial que he conocido. Y yo Edward un leer mente y solitario vampiro. De todos soy el único sin mate.**

**Como siempre en mi cama ya estaba mi atuendo de hoy. Alice plásticamente me vestía. Salimos todos a la escuela en mi Volvo. Cuando llegamos las miradas no faltaron. Nos comían con la mirada pues éramos le seres más hermoso. Ilusos humanos. Llegamos a la oficina de la administración a buscar nuestro itinerario. Alice, Jasper y yo íbamos para grado 10 y Rosalie y Emmet para el 11. Plásticamente después que la secretaria nos comía con la vista nos entrego el listado de la clase y un mapa que aceptamos aun así cuando supiéramos donde quedaba cada clases. No era la primera vez que habíamos estudiado aquí y nada ha cambiado mucho.**

**El tiempo pasó rápido. Por dios cuantos pensamientos hacia mi persona escuche durante toda la mañana. Me imagino que Rosalie estará feliz alimentando su ego. Llego la hora del almuerzo. **

**Me reuní con mis hermanos en una de las mesa de atrás. Deje fluir mi mente y me concentre en la conversación de la mesa de al lado. Eran cuatro dos chicas y dos chicos.**

**-Jessica ¿quieres una servilleta? Se te salen la babas de la boca- el chico rubio quien llamaba Mike le decía riendo. Esa Jessica no dejaba de mirarme en clase ni hablar de sus fantasías quería decirle que eso nunca, nunca iba a ocurrir.**

**- no sea un estúpido Mike- le dijo echándose su rubio cabello hacia la espalda –el que babea ere tu por la rubia modelo y la pelinegra esa- un rugido salió de Jasper y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Rosalie no faltaba.**

**La risa de Emmett trajo mi atención a mis hermanos.**

**-escuchaste amor eres preciosa y solo mía- rodé mis ojos. Alice acariciaba a Jasper, él tenía problema con la abstinencia a la sangre y ahora mismo creo que deseaba córtale la cabeza ese Mike.**

**-¿Qué ocurre hermano? Un poco de competencia no hace mal- le digo con una sonrisa. Jasper me mira y sonríe y sé lo que va decir ante de decirlo. Mi sonrisa se fue al carajo.**

**- es mejor tener competencia que no tenerla- SIP, lo dijo el muy desgraciado me recuerda que no tengo a nadie. Y escuche un pensamiento de Jessica –"ahora Bella no tendrá tanta atención porque ellas son hermosa como ella, y si me hago amigas de ellas tal vez sea más popular que Bella"- casi me sonó a una imitación de Rosalie. Esta chica sí que estaba celosa de esa tal bella.-"uh, ahí esta Bella "**

**Alce mi mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes brillante que me miraban directamente. Me quede mirándola. No podía aparta mi mirada era como si estuviéramos conectado de alguna forma. Note que su mirada era de sorpresa y confusión. Pero muy pronto rompió la conexión y salió rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaba Jessica y se sentó. Su amiga la tal Ángela le pregunto si estaba bien y ella contesto sí. Entonces Mike le pregunto si iba a formar parte del fan club de los Cullen. Rodé mis ojo no podía ser tan estúpido. Bella hecho un vistazo a nuestra mesa y dijo:**

**-pues yo los veo normal, nada nuevo aquí- me quede incrédulo. ¿Normal? Si que estaba ciega pero me encanta. Será distinta. Nunca he conocido a una humana que no se resista a nosotros, no es que sea ego centrista pero míranos no somos normales.**

**-pues esta ciega- le dice Jessica. Trate de leerle la mente pero estaba ¿en blanco? No podía escuchar nada de ella. **

**-bueno no son como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto- dijo. Me sorprendí.**

**-¿Qué?- dijo Rosalie- ¿Qué se cree esa ilusa?- y la miro como si quisiera matarla. Ah Rosalie y su ego de perfección.**

**Bella miro de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de Rosalie, ella solo rodo lo ojos y dirigió su mirada a mí. Me le quede mirando. Trate de leerle otra vez pero solo me encontré un eco. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo escucharte? Ella toco su cabeza con su mano como si supiera que trataba de entrar a su mente. La mire con confusión ¿Qué eres? Rompí la conexión y le digo a Alice. **

**-no puedo leerla- mire a Alice – a esa chica Bella su mente está en blanco- escuche suspiro de sorpresa.**

**-no puedes ser Edward, tu don nunca ha fallado- Alice miro a la castaña. ¿Qué hay de diferente en ella?- pregunto.**

**-pues es humana de eso no hay duda- dijo Emmett**

**-sus emociones son mas de sorpresa, no tiene ningún signo de miedo hacia nosotros- decía Jasper.**

**-a lo mejor se cree más que nosotros. Es hermosa demasiado diría yo para ser una simple humana- mire a la castaña y se veía muy bien, ese cuerpo bien definido, sus ojos verdes y brillante eran como dos esmeraldas, su cabello castaño y brilloso lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y se movía con ella. **

**- si es hermosa y sus ojos son…- mis hermanos se quedaron mirándome y yo calle – bueno es hermosa no lo pueden negar-**

**-si claro – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Oh no! No dejare de escuchar esto nunca.**

**La campana del fin del almuerzo sonó pero nos quedamos mirando a Bella. Yo intente leerla otra vez pero nada ocurrió. Entonces ella volvió y nos miro, nuestra miradas no la intimido mas se quedo mirándonos fijamente. Ningún humano nos había devuelto la misma intensidad en la mirada. Yo le ceñí una ceja y ella me la devolvió.**

**-no nos tiene miedo- dijo Jasper – creo que es la primera vez que ocurre- Bella se levanta y se va.**

**-vámonos o llegaremos tardes- dijo Alice y no fuimos.**

**Yo tenía química. Entre al salón y me dirigir al profesor. Este me indico una silla vacía en la última mesa. No podía ser, era ella. Estaba sentada mirando hacia el pupitre. Pase por su lado, ella sin mirar quito su bulto de la silla. Me senté y me quede mirándola ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me perturbas? El profesor Jones dio la tarea y aunque era en equipo ella comenzó a escribir en su libreta ignorándome. Eso no me gusto, de repente ella me mira a los ojos. Su expresión era de ¿confusión? ¿Por qué estaría confundía? Y entonces lo escuche o cree escucharla. Lo dijo tan bajito como si fuera un pensamiento que se coló en su boca.**

**-al menos sus ojos no son rojos- ¿pero que dijo? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Mil pregunta se formaron en mi mente.**

**-¿Qué?- pregunte mirándola.**

**-¿Qué? – me pregunto sorprendida.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?- ¿abre escuchado bien?**

**-¿Qué?- volvió y me dijo.**

**Le pregunte otra vez pero ella me dijo que nada pero yo la escuche. Ella me reto para que yo le repitiera lo que dijo pero no soy tonto. Yo no voy a decir nada. Tal vez malinterprete sus palabras pero no iba a darme por conocer tampoco.**

**Luego ella se presento. Se llamaba Isabella. Comparamos la tarea. Yo sabía que tenía todo correcto pero ella también y con cara triunfar me informo que por lo menos no iba a depéndele de ella para pasar la materia. Pero que chica más rara e inteligente y hermosa. **

**Cuando la campana sonó y ella salió del salón me sorprendí que la siguiera. Era su imán. Me pregunto por mi próxima clase y si sabia llegar ¡Debí decirle que no! Entonces menciones a mis hermanos y me pregunto quién era Rosalie y Emmett pues no sabía quién era cada cual. Cuando se refirió a Alice como duende no me pude contener y más cuando sabía que ella estaba detrás de nosotros y lo escucho.**

"_muy gracioso Edward, no le veo el chiste" _**me dijo en su mente. Yo seguí riéndome.**

**-¿no vas a presentarme Edward? "-me dijo Alice**

**-claro, Alice, Jasper ella es Isabella. Isabella ellos son mis hermanos adoptivo, Jasper y la duende… es Alice- me eche a reír no pude contenerme. "**_sigue riéndote Edward y tu Volvo se quedara sin llantas"_

**Alice comenzó a presentarse pero Bella la corrigió en su nombre.**

**-Bella, encantada de conocerte- y la abrazo –tenemos que ir de compras pero no aquí debemos ir a Seattle ahí están los grandes centro comerciales podemos estar todo el día ah he ir al spa a coger unos masaje que te van a encantar y podemos invitar a Rosalie será un día de chicas se que vamos hacer grandes amigas-**

**-Alice- le llame la atención. En que estará pensando la va a asustar.**

**-lo siento Bella- "**_lo siento Edward" –_

**-no... Y solo esperaba cuando ibas a respirar.**

**La miramos sorprendido. Ella a veces hablaba como si supiera lo que éramos. Era extraño**_._** Se despidió rápidamente de nosotros y se fue para su clase.**

**-sí que es extraña y fabulosa Edward-**

**-Alice se que estas pensando y no puede ser, ok- "**_ya veremos Edward ya veremos_**" me dijo en su mente.**

**Salí al estacionamiento a esperar a mis hermanos cuando la vi que se dirigía a su guagua. La salude con la mano y ella respondió. Mis hermanos llegaban en ese momento.**

_-"mira a Eddie le gusta la humana'' _**pensó Emmett**

_-"confía en mi Edward todo va a salir bien" _**pensó Alice**

_-"no sé qué le ve, no es tan hermosa como yo, no tiene gracia…. ¡La detesto!" _**pensó Rosalie**

**-ok...se acabo la función a mi despensa, vámonos- **

**Nos montamos y nos fuimos.**

**Hola aquí les dejo el capitulo en la versión de Edward. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar. Gracias a todo los comentario del capítulo anterior y a los nuevas alertas y favoritos. **

**Gracias a todos lo que me leen.**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**PEACE & OUT!**

**NITA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Nota: Twligth no me pertenece sino a S. Meyer.**

**Solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradecen.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Capitulo cinco**

**BELLA PVO**

**Otro día mas y ya iba de camino a la escuela. Mis pensamientos iban para Edward. Quería conocer más de él, así que tendría que dar los primeros pasos. Conociendo muy poco sobre su clase me imagino que no se junta muchos con los humanos. Buenos eso tendrá que cambiar porque si querían estar en una escuela de humanos pues tendrás que ajustarse y más cuando yo estoy aquí también.**

**Llegue al estacionamiento y como mi suerte es grande me estaciones al lado de un flamante Volvo. Los cinco estaban ahí junto al auto. Me baje del Ranger y Alice ya estaba en frente mío.**

**-¡hola Bella!- me dijo muy entusiasmada.**

**-Alice… ¡hola!- le dije, no podía con tanto entusiasmo -¿Qué hay?-**

**-Solo quería saludarte. No hablamos mucho ayer-**

**-¡oh! Claro- no sabía que decir. Mire a los demás y Edward me estaba mirando. Me sonroje un poco. Dios mío ¡tanta atención! El sonrió, claro el sabe lo que hace. **

**-y... ¿Cómo les va con la mudanza?- le pregunte a Alice ¿la mudanza? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?**

**-¡uh! Ya está todo arreglado, mamá se encargo de eso claro con mi ayuda-**

**-si, me imagino-**

**Todo esto era muy raro. ¿De qué habla con seres inmortales? Si... ¡De cosas estúpidas! Me gustaría preguntarle ¿Cuál rápido corres? O ¿qué cenaste anoche? Pero no estoy aquí preguntando sobre la mudanza. Que patética Bella.**

**El timbre sonó salvándome de la incómoda y rara conversación. Ellos empezaron a caminar menos Edward. El espero para caminar conmigo. Raro. **

**-¡hola!- me dijo.**

**-¡hey Edward! ¿Listo para otro día emocionante? Reí.**

**-te diría que ayer antes de llegar que no pero ahora no es tan malo-me dijo fijando su mirada en mi.**

**-¿y cuál fue la diferencia de ayer a hoy? Le pregunte intrigada.**

**-pues...ahora creo que vas estar más interesante ir y hay compañías muy interesantes este año- dijo encogiendo su hombro. ¿Estará hablando de mí?**

**-si me imagino, debes tener seguidora ya-le dije acelerando mi paso hacia mi clase.**

**-no lo decía por esa "seguidora"- irguió sus dedos al decir seguidora –sino por…- nos paramos en frente de mi clase de literatura – una sola persona- me dio una sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo dejándome con la boca abierta. El profesor aclaro su garganta.**

**-¿nos acompañara en el día de hoy Srta. William? dijo aguantando la puerta en señal de que entrara.**

**-Disculpe Sr. Lowell –entre y me senté en mi pupitre. Lo dijo por mí. ¿Le gustara estar conmigo?**

**El día pasó rápido y ya era hora del almuerzo. Me dirigía a mi casillero cuando me percate de que alguien estaba esperándome ahí.**

**-¿Edward?- Me sorprendió verlo ahí. Me imaginaba que ya estaba con su familia sentado como ayer.**

**-¡hey!- me dijo pasándose los dedos por sus cabellos. Yo quería pasar los míos también.- Te estaba esperando para acompañarte hasta la cafetería-.**

**-¡o k...! Claro ¿hasta la puerta de la cafetería?-**

**-um... Si-dijo nervioso. ¡Ha! Nervioso, ''viva la ironía ''-¿vamos?-**

**-¡claro! ¿Por qué no?- caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería. Fuimos a la línea para elegir la comida. Yo tome un pedazo de pizza y una soda, el cogió lo mismo solo que añadió un yogur. Me reí para mis adentro.**

**-bueno, hasta horita- y se fue a la mesa junto a sus hermanos- **

**Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Edward me esperaba en mi casillero y me acompañaba hasta la cafetería. Era como una rutina. Llego el viernes e igual que ayer la rutina. Cogí la pizza de siempre y él se fue a sentar con sus hermanos y yo fui a mi mesa habitual.**

**-sabes Bella, no entiendo, Edward plásticamente entra contigo a la cafetería pero no se sienta contigo- Jessica me dijo.**

**-¿y?- subí mis hombro –es lógico que se siente con su familia, es nuevo no debe tener mucha confianza todavía-**

**-pues parece tener confianza contigo, deberías invitarlo, ¿no crees? **

**- ¿para qué lo acose Jessica?-le dije. Ella rodo sus ojos.**

**-no estará celosa ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa –aunque no lo he visto hablar con nadie-**

**-¡oh! Eso me recuerda a Lauren- dijo Ángela riéndose**

**-¿Qué? – le pregunte ella seguía riéndose**

**-Lauren se le paro al frente a Edward después de la clase de matemáticas- decía Ben**

**-y le dice: ¡hey que te parece sin vamos al cine mañana- continuo Mike-se le acerca y le toca el pecho con un dedo- ¿Qué? ¿La estúpida lo toco? Una ráfaga de celos me inundo de repente.**

**-y le dice: tú y yo solo ¿Qué te parece?- termino Ángela. Eso no me gusto por alguna razón que no entiendo. Miro para la mesa donde esta Lauren sentada. Hablaba con cristina otra rubia superficial como ella. Lauren la chica que ha salido con casi todo los chico de la secundaria claro que iba a atacar a Edward el único sin pareja, porque si los otros estuvieran solo también estaría en su lista.**

**-¿y qué paso?- díganme de una vez. No sé porque me debería importar. El es guapo no lo niego y libre y vampiro eso no se me puede olvidar.**

**-el se le queda mirando como si estuviera loca-me dice Jessica – y le dijo ¡NO! Dio media vuelta y se fue-**

**-dejándola ahí pasmada- nos reímos todos. **

**-¡oh! Me lo he perdido- dije haciendo un puchero. Si Lauren por tu bien mantente alejada.**

**-sip-dijo Mike – te perdiste a una Lauren humillada, su cara era todo un poema- se rio Mike**

**-lo siento Jessica- le dije con cara de pena**

**-¿Por qué?- me pregunta**

**-porque ahora tienes una fan menos, si sigues así solo vas a quedar tú- todos en la mesa nos reímos pero una risa gruesa y fuerte nos hizo mirar hacia la mesa Cullen. Emmett reía mientras sus hermanos lo miraban. El encogió sus hombro y dijo '' –fue gracioso-"aunque mis amigos no escucharon yo si pude. ¿Estarían escuchando nuestra conversación? Probablemente.**

**-entonces ¿mañana sigue en pie ir a Port Angeles?- pregunta Mike**

**-¿Port Angeles?- pregunte. ¿Me perdí algo?**

**-Te dije que no se iba a recordar- decía Jessica –Bella ¿el cine?, ¿mañana?, ¿Port Angeles?-me decía como si fuera una retardada.**

**-lo discutimos el lunes- dijo Ben –**

**-¡oh! Si... lo había olvidado pero no escuche que quedaron en ir-**

**-¿vas a ir verdad?- me decía Ángela con un puchero- por favor- junto sus manos como si fuera a orar.**

**-ok- Ángela era mi amiga por ella iría.**

**-sí- aplaudió – te vas a divertir ya lo veras-**

**La campana sonó y me pare para salir de la cafetería. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward en el medio. ¿Me estaba esperando?**

**-¡hey!- se paso los dedos por sus cabellos otra vez y otra vez yo quería hacer lo mismo - ¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto él.**

**- ohm?- lo miro confundida**

**-a Química, tenemos la clase junto por eso te espere para irnos junto porque ya estamos aquí junto y pensé que sería mejor si te esperaba y ya cállate Edward-le regale una sonrisa. wow estaba hermoso hoy. Y ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo soy una humana para el "teóricamente"**

**-claro vamos- no pude dejar Salí una risita.**

**Caminamos rumbo al salón. Podía sentir su mirada. Lo mire y rápidamente miraba hacia el frente.**

**Era encantador.**

**Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en la mesa de estudio. El profesor tenía puesto el proyector. Genial.**

**Los demás alumno se acomodaron a lo que iba ser una aburrida clase. El profesor apago la luz y comenzó el video. Sentí mis respiración agitarse. Podía sentí a Edward al lado. Un cosquilleo en mi cabeza empezó otra vez. Raro puedo jurar que siempre lo sentía cuando estaba Edward presente. Mis manos estaban encima de la mesa tan cerca a las de él. Un pequeño movimiento y lo tocaba. ¿Por qué desperdiciar el video? Moví mi mano y toque la de él. Sentí una corriente pasar por mi brazo y corrió por todo mi cuerpo mas él no se movió y se quedo quieto yo hice lo mismo. Podía sentir cosquillas en mis dedos. Quería coger sus manos. Esta sensación corría dentro de mí. Era como si nuestro universo se juntaran y solo quedamos en el. Solo él y yo. En este salón, en esta escuela, en este espacio.**

**No sé cómo paso el tiempo pero el profesor encendió la luz, nos dio la tarea y nos despacho. Se sentía como si solamente pasaran unos minutos. **

**Pestañee y volví a la realidad. Casi. Los chicos ya salían del salón y solo quedamos él y yo. Sentados. Lo mire y él me estaba mirando. Estaba un poco confundida. ¿Qué significa eso? **

**-creo que deberíamos- señale la puerta- irnos- me pare. Recogí mis cosas. Él se paro más dejo que yo fuera por delante. Al Salí del salón me pare y me vire hacia él.**

**-ohm… ok, adiós- y camine lo más rápido que pude hacia educación física dejándolo ahí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba un poco confundida. ¿Él habrá sentido la corriente? O solo yo. **

**Al terminar el día Salí hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí estaba él esperando a sus hermanos. El viento soplaba su cabello rebelde y su mirada…pues sí, su mirada hacia mí como si supiera que estaba ahí. sus hermanos salieron y Alice se paro al frente mío.**

**-Bella te doy pon hasta tu carro- me reí.**

**-ok Alice vamos-**

**Caminamos hasta llegar al volvo. Todos estaban ahí y me miraban.**

**-Bella ¿qué vas hacer mañana?- me pregunto Alice**

**-los chicos y yo vamos al cine en Port Angeles- le dije y se me ocurrió una idea.**

**-¡oh! Si ya veo que la pases bien-**

**-están invitados también si no quieren pasar un fin de semana aburrido en su casa-**

**-nosotros nunca estamos aburrido-dijo Rosalie – tenemos manera de divertirnos, ¿verdad bebe?- le pregunto a Emmett. Este rio. De verdad que no quería saber y ya me imaginaba que cosas con tan solo ver a Emmett subí y bajar sus cejas.**

**-no me refería a ejercicio corporal- Alice y Emmett se echaron a reír. Me di cuenta de lo que dije. Otra vez esta bocota sin filtro. Rosalie me fundía con la mirada pero vi como su labio subía y escondía una sonrisa. **

**Edward tocio.**

**-¿decías bella?- sus hombros temblaba. Sostenía su risa.**

**-puedes reírte Edward- le dije y se echo a reír. Hasta riéndose era bello.**

**-de toda manera pueden ir- le dije – le gusta el cine o es demasiado para ustedes- mire a Jasper.**

**No sé porque lo mire a él pero parece que él tiene un poco de problema la cercanía de humano. Su cara en la cafetería era un poema.**

**-no lo sé Bella- dijo Edward mirando a Jasper que me miraba a mí.**

**-pues piénselo esta noche- di pasos hacia atrás – les prometo que no los obligare a comer palomitas- le guiñé un ojo y me vire y fui hacia mi guagua y me fui. **

**Veremos si se anima.**

**Hice una breve parada en el hospital. Tenía que hablar con mamá y ver si vamos a ir cazar cuando termine su turno. Camine por el pasillo, no me gusta el olor que tienen los hospitales es sofocante. Llegue frente la estación de enfermera.**

**-¡hola! ¿Está Renne?- le pregunte a la chica de cabello rojo que se encontraba sentada en la estación.**

**-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-¡oh Dios mío maggie! No te reconocí- era cierto Maggie era pelinegra. ¿Por qué se habla pintado el pelo?**

**-bueno un poco de cambio no es malo, ¿no crees que fue muy radical?- radical...radical completamente se cambio. No lo podía creer pero el rojo como que no.**

**-¿se encuentra Renne?- pregunte cambiando el tema. No iba a decirle que parecía un espantapájaros.**

**-está dando ronda. No debe tardar mucho en regresar, hoy falto una enfermera- oh muy bien.**

**-Maggie puedes buscarme el expediente de la Sra. Riviera- di un brinco no sentí el doctor llegar.**

**-claro doctor Cullen- ¿doctor Cullen? Claro el nuevo doctor vampiro. Mire como Maggie se quedaba hipnotizada. Ahora entiendo lo del cambio de color.**

**-um para ahora Maggie-**

**-¡oh! Claro doctor Cullen. Enseguida vuelvo- la chica brinco y entro a la oficina de mamá.**

**-¡hola! ¿Te puedo ayudar?- me le quede mirando. Era rubio y sus ojos también tenían ese color raro dorado. Era alto y bien formado. Ya veo porque Maggie dio un cabio de look pero ¿sabía ella que era casado?**

**-busco a Renne- lo mire – ¿sabe donde pueda estar?- le pregunte.**

**-¿la buscas por algo en especifico? Debe estar por terminar sus rondas- él me sonríe se ve amable. Raro para un vampiro.**

**-bueno ella es mi…- pero antes de poder terminar de hablar alguien llamo al doctor. Yo conocía esa voz.**

**-¡Carlisle!- esa voz dijo.**

**-¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Dr. Cullen.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto él. Lo mire con los ojos entrecortado. ¿No estaba él con sus hermanos hace un rato? ¿Por qué de repente esta aquí?**

**-¿Edward que hace aquí? ¿No estabas con tus hermanos hace rato?- pregunte**

**-¿se conocen?- pregunto un Carlisle confundido.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte nuevamente ignorando al Dr.**

**-pues aquí trabaja mi padre- dijo señalando al Dr. Que nos miraba a ambos.**

**-¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre?- Edward miro a su padre.**

**-nada solo quería saber si terminaba tu turno para acompañarte- dijo subiendo sus hombro.**

**-¿en serio?- pregunto Carlisle**

**-te lo has inventado- le señale.**

**-eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Carlisle? No es la primera vez que vengo- me le quede mirándolo. No podía creer esto pero bueno tenía razón su padre trabajaba aquí**

**-bien- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo.**

**-¿Bella?- **

**-Mamá al fin llegas- le dije mientras ella se paraba al lado mío.**

**-¿Qué hace aquí nena? ¿Ocurrió algo?- **

**-no nada todo está bien mamá-le sonreí.**

**-¿es tu hija Srta. William?- me sorprendí como llamo a mamá.**

**-¡oh! Si Dr. Ella es Isabella mi bebe-**

**-por Dios madre-le dije .Edward se rio de cómo me presento mi madre.**

**-¿Qué? Es cierto- se rio, se rio. La fulminé con la mirada.**

**-mucho gusto Isabella-**

**-Bella por favor llámame bella-**

**-claro, Bella- sonrió. Él me caía bien. Le devolví la sonrisa. –Él es mi hijo Edward- dijo mirando a mi madre.**

**-¡vaya! Hola Edward encantada-**

**-igualmente- contesto él.**

**-bueno mamá solo quería saber si espero que salga para ir a beber algo- la miro a los ojo hablándole con ello para que sepa a qué me refería.**

**-claro nena espérame en casa ¿quiere?-**

**-¿no eres menor para ir a beber? – dijo Edward y lo fulminé con la mirada.**

**-creo que soy una madre responsable para saber que una niña no debe beber-**

**-madre no soy una niña- me queje**

**-¡Edward! Lo siento Renne. Nosotros sabemos eso- miro a Edward regañándolo con la mirada. Sonreí.**

**-no te preocupe Carlisle. Bella puedes irte todavía tengo cosa que hacer. Como en una dos hora saldré-**

**-ok nos vemos en casa- mire a Edward – pondré la botella a enfriar- Renne rodo sus ojos y le guiñe un ojo Carlisle y Edward ¿gruño?**

**-Adiós Carlisle- le sonreí. Y Edward gruño otra vez. Carlisle lo miro confundido.**

**Empecé a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida. Escuche a Edward despedirse de su padre y lo encontré caminando a mi lado.**

**-¿no iba a esperar a tu padre?-**

**-decidí irme a casa. Escucharte a tu mamá como dos hora-**

**-eso era ella no se refería a tu padre-**

**-es más o menos lo mismo-**

**No conteste. Seguir caminando hacia la salida y luego hacia mi guagua. Edward se paro al lado mío.**

**-nos vemos luego bella- dijo**

**-¿o mañana?- le dije abriendo mi puerta.**

**-Tal vez- me guiño el ojo y se fue hacia su volvo que estaba estacionado tres carros más abajo del mío.**

**¿Tal vez? Si, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. No sé si van a ir pero veremos. Casi no puedo esperar. Y mi madre, tendré que hablar con ella eso de seguir viéndome como una niña. No lo soy aunque técnicamente tenga la edad no es lo mismo. Yo soy diferente y su regla de NO NOVIO tendría que cambiar.**

**Esto va causar problema.**

**Hola aquí está el capitulo. Espero que les gusten. Nuevamente gracias por sus rewiew y a los que me leen. No olviden dejar sus opiniones. **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**nita**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Nota: Twligth no me pertenece sino a S. Meyer.**

**Solo juego con sus personajes.**

¡Hola! WoW gracias por sus comentarios. No he podido responderle aun por el trabajo pero los leo. Sigan por favor me gusta saber lo que opinan y muchas gracias por las nueva alerta y favorito. Me alegro saber que les gusta mi historia. Bueno tratare de subir más seguido.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que he tardado mucho pero ya estoy aquí!

Aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Capitulo Seis.

BELLA PVO

-¡Bella! – Llamo mi mamá al entrar por la puerta de entrada -¡ya llegue!- ya lo sabía. Había escuchado su carro cuando llegaba.

-En la cocina-le dije mientras me servía un vaso de jugo mezclado con sangre.

-¿Sabes que es la ultima que queda verdad?- me dijo al entrar a la cocina.

Encogí mis hombros mientras bebía la bebida. Sabía que no había más reserva pero tenía sed. Podía sentir como empieza a arde mi garganta. No quiero esperar hasta que se haga insoportable. Mi madre me miro a la cara y sé que noto mis ojos.

-Tengo sed- le dije.

-Lo sé- se acerco mas y paso su mano por mi cabello –Tus bellas esferas verdes desaparece siempre.

-Mamá- me queje abrazándola- Te quiero mucho- ella me abrazo fuerte.

-Y yo a ti Isabella- me dio un beso en la frente-nunca lo olvides. Ahora vámonos no me gusta el color ceniza de tus ojos-

Salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa hacia el bosque. Corrimos por unos minutos y entonces empecé a trepar los arboles mientras Renee continuaba corriendo. Me gusta como el viento frio de Forks suaviza mi rostro mientras me muevo a velocidad de un árbol a otro. De mis característica vampiriza, esta es la más que me gusta. Poder subir hasta la cima de un árbol y admirar el paisaje. El lago cristalino que no se puede distinguir donde comienza y termina el cielo. El océano que le brillan pequeñas estrellas que parece que el cielo se la ha prestado. Admirar la luna llena dominando el cielo o las estrellas fugaces dejando huellas a su paso. Nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa. Pare y respire. Cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme mejor, sentir unos latidos no muy lejos. Mi instinto me hizo mover y trepe par de arboles mas y fije mi mirada en un Puma. De un salto di una vuelta y caí al suelo con una rodilla y una mano tocando la superficie y corrí y me tire encima del animal y clave mis colmillo en su cuello y bebí hasta que deje de oír el latido de su corazón. Bebimos demás animales esa tarde, mamá se reunió conmigo nuevamente.

-¡hey!- le dije – perdiste un botón- le señale su blusa. Renne se miro e hizo una mueca con su cara. Me eche a reír.

-¡oh no! Mi favorita- hizo un puchero.

-no debiste venir con ella, creo que está perdiendo la táctica- le dije y me reí,

-¡hay ya cállate!- me dijo pero de forma de broma.

Mamá y yo estábamos caminando por el bosque mientras conversábamos al azar. De repente nos paramos. Ese olor otra vez. Era extraño pero no me gustaba ese olor era como de advertencia, de peligro.

-vámonos de aquí mamá- le dije empezando a trepar un árbol –tengo un presentimiento-

Mamá trepo un árbol y me siguió. Seguimos trepando hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿lo sentiste también?- me pregunto mamá

-si esa pestilencia hace picar nariz- dije pasando una mano por mi nariz varias veces.

-si., solo prométeme que no iras solas hacia esa área- me miro

-lo prometo y además era cerca de la Push y ahí sentí ese olor la primera vez que fui con los chico-

-hablando de chico, ¿mañana van para el cine?- asentí

- y..., ese chico Cullen ¿también?- subí mis hombro.

-¿no lo invitaron?-insistió.

-si, pero no quiere decir que se presente-

-pero tampoco sabes si lo haga, solo ten cuidado Bella él es un vampiro- dijo

-pero son vegetariano- le conteste

-eso no quiere decir que no sean peligrosos- me dijo para atrás.

-mi sangre no lo llama mamá y tú trabaja con uno-

-¡Bella no…- la interrumpí

-mamá son como nosotras, no beben de humano, ellos viven como ellos- dije con mis mano en la cintura

-eres muy terca Bella- me dijo – solo ten cuidado ¿ok?-

-ok- conteste

Subí a mi cuarto. Mañana sabré si tienes agallas Cullen.

Me levante temprano. Después de asearme baje a la cocina. Un extraño olor sobresalía de ella. Mi madre estaba frente de la estufa y con sus manos meneaba algo en una cacerola con una cuchara de madera. Ella subió la cuchara y de ella una cosa empalagosa resbala hacia la cacerola, la cara de asco que puse me dio miedo.

-dicen que la avena es el desayuno perfecto para comenzar el día-

Mi madre me mira y yo le subo una ceja y la miro incrédulamente. Mi madre inventando cosas humana. No sé porque malgasta el tiempo si ella no sabe cocinar y no porque coma y bueno yo no me acerco mucho a comer comida mucho menos la voy a preparar, bueno si eso se llama preparar algo mi madre es un desastre.

Mi madre mira la cacerola y luego a mí.

-bueno intento darte un buen desayuno- mi boca se abre -¡bien, dios santo! Aquí tienes- me tendió un vaso de jugo de fresa con sangre. Mucho mejor.

-¡ahora!- dije y bebí un poco –estos si es un desayuno saludable en mi agenda- volví a beber del vaso. – Pero si quieres intentar comer eso- señale la cacerola –no me molestaría ser testigo-reí por los bajos.

-¡no gracias!- dijo tirando la cacerola al fregadero- no tiene gracia que lo coma yo-

-¿pero sí la tiene si lo hago yo?- bufe y ella se echo a reír.

Rodé mis ojos, de pequeña mamá me daba esa cosas extraña para comer "eres humana también debes comer" me decía, pero ¡no gracias, paso!

La mañana pasó rápido. Mi madre fue a cazar otra vez.

-voy a rellenar los suministro de sangre nos vemos en la noche. Disfruta tu día con los chicos-

Ya se había ido. Subí a prepararme para ir a Port Ángeles. Mientras me peinaba un moño mi celular sonó.

-hola-

-¡Bella!

-hola Ángela, ¿Qué hay?-

-Jessica y Mike ya salieron para PA y Ben ya llego a casa a buscarme- me dijo – ¿quieres que pasemos por ti o te irás sola?- me pregunto.

-no, yo me llevo mi guagua-

-está bien ¿ya vas a salir?-

-si ya voy a salir-mentí.

-bueno te esperamos en el cine, nos vemos- dijo y colgó.

Termine de hacerme el moño. Cogí mis llaves y celular y Salí. ¿Se presentara Edward? Creo que no. Los vampiros son muy solitarios y no creo que les guste estar alrededor de humanos.

Al llegar al cine los chicos estaban afuera.

-¡Bella! Al fin llegas- me dijo Jessica. – mira quien está aquí-

Mire hacia los chicos y vi que se nos había unido un pal. Por un momento pensé en los Cullen pero no eran Tyler y Dilan. Dos chicos más de la escuela, pertenecen al equipo de futbol. Dilan ha tratado desde que llegue a Forks de salir conmigo pero siempre he encontrado una excusa para decir no.

-creo que le gusta a Dilan, no para de mirarte- miro hacia donde esta él y definitivamente el está mirándome. Me sonríe cuando ve que lo estoy mirando y yo le respondo con otra sonrisa y miro a Jessica.

-¿lo haz invitado?- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-no, pero Mike hablo con él ayer y cuando le dijo que tú ibas- señalo hacia Dilan – y ahí está-

-no pienso sentarme alado de él- me queje bajito.

-jajaaja- se rio Jessica- Bella esta guapo deberías aprovechar-

-pues te lo regalo-

-créeme si no estuviera Mike- no termino la oración pero sube lo que decía.

Dilan empezó acercarse hacia nosotras. Cuando miro hacia Jessica la muy … ya se había movido hacia donde estaba Mike dejándome sola a enfrentarme con él.

-hola- me dijo muy sonriente

-hola Dilan- mire hacias todos lados. Se podía escuchar el incomodo silencio entre nosotros. Jessica me hacia seña de que hablara la muy. …. Gruñí hacia mis adentro.

-la película va a empezar pronto si quiere nos podemos sentar junto y así compartir las palomitas- ¿Qué? Está loco ¿o qué? Primero, con él no es con quien me quería sentar y segundo ¿comer palomitas? Lunático.

-eh..yo- empecé a decir pero escuche como alguien gruñía, bajito pero lo escuche y entonces

-¡Bella!- oí mi nombre y me voltee para ver a Alice bien sonriente y Edward que no estaba tan sonriente que digamos.

-¡hey Alice!- me aleje de Dilan rápidamente -¡vinieron!

-si no nos perderíamos un día de cine por nada- Alice dijo.

-hola Edward- le sonreí pero su mirada estaba en dirección a Dilan y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Estaba furioso pero ¿Por qué?

Y hablando del rey de Roma….. Dilan se acerca nuevamente.

-¿son los chicos nuevos verdad?- dijo – ¿los invitaron también?

-si, Bella me invito- contesto Edward duramente. Lo miro sorpresivamente. Dilan lo mira de arriba hacia abajo y se dirige a mí. Pude escuchar a Edward gruñir.

-Bella como te decía podemos sentarnos junto y- no pudo termina ya que Edward lo interrumpió.

-Bella se va a sentar con nosotros, ella nos invito- Dilan lo mira y entrecierra sus ojos

-pues en el cine hay muchos asiento…-

-pues entonces porque no elige uno y te sienta- lo interrumpió otra vez Edward.

Pero que estaba pasando aquí. A caso estos dos estaban peleando por quien se iba a sentar a mi lado. Uh... ¿Desde cuándo soy tema de disputa? Me sentí un poco alagada. Estaba aquí junto Alice que sonreía ¡sonreía! Mientras miraba a su hermano. Tenía esta pequeña sonrisa de que escondía algo.

-mira Cullen- oh oh mejor intervengo no quiero que mi vampiro haga algo. ¿Mi vampiro? ¿Qué he dicho?

-¡Dilan!, porque no vas y compras tus palomitas la película ya está por comenzar- le di una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿comes mucha? Voy a comprar el grande para…-

-te dije que Bella se va a sentar con nosotros- le dijo Edward

-Edward- le advirtió Alice mirándolo.

-No sé cuál es tu problema Cullen pero yo ya había invitado a Bella a que se siente conmigo y a comprar las palomitas- y de nuevo con las palomitas pensé.

-oh, yo no como palomitas- dije

-como vez puedes compartirla con tu amigo- dijo Edward

Jessica y Ángela miraba asombrada por el pequeño espectáculo. Me preguntaban con los labios que estaba pasando, yo solo encogí mis hombros.

-Dilan porque no compartes con Tyler así ahorra, nosotros- nos señale a los tres – no vamos a comer palomitas y no sentaremos juntos como has dicho son nuevo y no voy a dejarlos solos- le dije calmadamente.

-está bien como quieras- se fue hacia el cine pero escuche que dijo "tú te lo pierdes'' claro cómo no.

-¡wow! Eso si fue interesante-mire a Alice – ¿solo vinieron ustedes dos?-

-si Rosalie y Emmett tenían planes- oh si ya me imagino.

-mejor entramos a la sala- empecé a caminar junto a ellos. Jessica se para alado mío.

-hola Edward, Alice- y me dice en mi oído –Bella ¿Qué fue eso? Dilan tiene una cara-

-aquí no Jess- gruñí sabia que ellos estaban escuchando.

Entramos al cine. Alice y Edward estaba cada uno a un lado mío. Vi que los chicos ya compraron sus golosinas y palomitas.

Con cara inocente les pregunte

-¿no van a comprar nada?-

-eh… no comimos antes de venir- dijo Alice. Edward está muy callado desde lo de Dilan.

En la sala del cine los chicos estaban en el medio. Ángela junto a Ben. Luego le seguía Mike y Jessica. A lado de Jess estaba Tyler y luego seguía un asiento vacío dejando a Dilan al último estratégicamente al lado de dos sillas. Quise reírme por lo que intentaba Dilan

-yo voy primero- dijo Alice de repente – no me gusta las esquina- fue y sentó junto a Tyler.

Edward tomo mi mano y de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo. Me le quede mirando ¿lo habrá sentido también? Edward me jalo y él se sentó a lado de Dilan dejándome a mí en la esquina. Edward no soltó mi mano y yo lo miraba. Él me miro y luego su mano.

-lo siento- soltó mi mano

-no pasa nada- pestañe y me sentir fría sin su tacto así que si vergüenza alguna la cogí de nuevo. Podía sentir su mirada encima de mí pero yo no lo mire. La película comenzó gracias al cielo pero no preste atención a ella, solo sentía. ¿Por qué Edward me hace sentir esto? Nunca he experimentado esto. ¿Me gusta? Si me gusta y me gusta él, demasiado. Su pequeña disputa con Dilan me dejo saber que tenia celos, entonces yo también le gusto.

Por fin termino la película y estábamos en frente del cinemas. Los chicos planificaban ir a comer algo, tenía que despedirme ya ni loca iba a comer quien sabe qué cosa pero si es pizza puede que sí.

-chicos lo dejo- todos me miraron

-Bella vamos a ir a comer algo, tú no comiste nada en el cine- dijo Ángela

-no tengo hambre Angie pero vallan ustedes los veo el lunes-

-¿y ustedes. Viene?- pregunto Mike a Alice y Edward

-no nosotros tampoco tenemos hambre pero gracias- contesto Alice

Alice empezó a dar brinquito.

-Bella creo que el centro comercial todavía está abierto- hice una mueca con mi cara.

-Alice porque no vas tú y te esperamos aquí- mire a Edward quien parecía hablar con Alice con la mirada, raro.

-ok, no hagan nada de lo que no haría yo- me puse roja.

-¡Alice!-

-nos vemos- y se fue.

-¿es ella tan energética siempre?-

Edward se ríe.

-no sabes cuánto-

Empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a unos banquito cerca del cinemas.

-¿y te gusta vivir aquí? O ya extrañas a Alaska-

-no es tan malo, nos gusta los sitios frio-

-me imagino aunque no me veo en Alaska, todo debe ser blanco como aquí que todo es verde-

Edward me mira. Su mirada es intensa como si intentara saber lo que pienso.

-¿porque me miras así?- le pregunte.

-¿Cómo?-

-como si quisiera descubrir algo-

-tal vez eso intento- acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo. Su tacto era frio pero caliente por la corriente eléctrica que siento –tal vez intento saber más de ti-

Su mirada ahora sí que era intensa. Estaba atrapada. Mis ojos bajaron a sus labios. Se veían muy llamativo, me llamaban te juro que me llamaban. El silencio era cómodo y la noche perfecta solo estábamos ahí los dos bajo la luna. Y no sé como paso pero mis cabeza se movió y roció sus labio solo un poco sentí esa conexión. Lo mire a los ojos, no podía creer que yo hice eso pero él se acerco nuevamente y esta vez nuestros labios se unieron y sentí un azote eléctrico que corría por mi cuerpo y me pegue mas a él y pase mis dedos por sus lacio cabello como siempre quise hacerlo cuando lo veía. Sus manos estaban en ambos lado de mi cabeza. Nos separamos cuando tenía que respirar. Con sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla y de mi salió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Wow me bese con Edward vampiro Cullen.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Por fin ya se besaron y un poco celoso Edward pero así lo amamos. Y no se preocupe que pronto aparecerá Jacob y veremos qué pasa.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones y hasta la próxima…

No leemos pronto.

Bye

nita


	8. Chapter 8

Caminos encontrados.

Capitulo Siete.

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

La historia es mía.

Gracias por sus comentarios significa mucho para mí.

Si lo sé, estoy perdida pero ya llegue. El trabajo, el nene me tiene ocupada pero no me he olvidado de ustedes.

Gracias a mis nuevo leedores y si mas falta aquí está el capitulo.

No olvide dejar sus comentarios.

Capitulo Siete.

Bella PVO

¿Sabes cuándo te sietes que tu pies se despega del suelo y siente que estas frotando? Así me sentí yo. Pude ver como el tiempo se paraba y solo se escuchaba el ritmo de mi corazón. Este se aceleraba y bombeaba tan rápidamente que pensé que tendría un ataque al corazón. Claro que eso es imposible en mi caso pero es una idea. El tenía mi mano sujeta y acariciaba con su dedo la palma de mi mano. Miles de corriente eléctricas pasaba por ella y pude sentir ese hilito, tan fino pero fuerte a la vez que me jalaba hacia él.

No sabía que significaba eso pero sabía que todo iba a cambiar. Solo deja que se entere mi madre.

Y aquí sintiendo una cosquilla en mi cabeza alzo la mirada y me enredo con la suya. Sus dorados ojos me funden en ellos y me atrapa. Lo sé he caído en la telaraña de Vampiro Cullen.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Edward. Sus ojos me miran con ternura.

-Wow, digo… sí, estoy bien—se ríe. Sus sonrisa es bella, diablos él es bello. Cálmate Bella, respira. Tome aire y lo saque. Él aspiro mi aire y cerro los ojo. Luego los abrió y me miro tan intensamente que tuve miedo de desviar mi mirada. Entonces tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y me beso nuevamente. Ni sus frías manos pudieron quitar lo cálido que era su beso, la sensación de su lengua jugando en mi boca y estas malditas mariposas en el estomago. Después de unos minutos me devolvió mis labios. Tenía la mente en blanco.

-ahora estoy peor—suspire – Cullen es así como seduces a las mujeres—lo mire, no podía ni pensar en cuantas chicas ha besado. El es un vampiro por todo lo santo y yo solo llevo ocho trapos de años en esta vida, no tengo la experiencia que debe tener él.

-no, a mi me interesa seducir a una sola, no necesito a mas nadie—

Le sonreí.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—me carcajee.

-valla manera de quitar la tensión—

-¿lo logre?- me preguntó

-sip—le conteste con una sonrisa

- entonces ¿Cuál es?—volvió a preguntar

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?—

-quiero saber todo de ti, Bella- me miro intensamente.

-es el azul y el purpura—le dije -¿y el tuyo?—pregunte

-el verde—me dijo

-¿el verde?—

-si como tus ojos, verde—me sonroje. Iba acércame para darle un beso cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mí. Me voltee y mire como Alice llegaba cargado un montón de bolsa de compras.

-¿Alice?—la mire sorprendida. Tenía como 10 bolsa en sus manos -pero estuviste como… ¿Cuánto? 35 minutos antes de que cerraran—

-Bella 35 minuto es suficiente para comprar—

- oh si… si eres una "Psico"—

-Bella te darás cuenta cuando valla conmigo de compras—me dijo

-si… como… ¿en cuánto?... nunca—

-Jajá, Alice creo que no debes asustarla antes de tiempo ¿no crees?—Edward dijo detrás de mí

- pero ya me asusto… solo mirara—la señale con un dedo –no quiero imaginar estar un día de compra con ella, y no creas, a mi me gusta ir de compras pero no a tal extremo- dije con un puchero

Alice rodo los ojos y se nos queda mirando. Una sonrisa aparece en su cara y yo la miro con los ojos entrecerrado. Edward estaba detrás mío, casi pegado a mi espalda. Un brillo pasó por su mirada mientras analizaba mi cintura o más bien la mano de Edward que reposaba en ella. No me había dado cuenta de cuando Edward puso su mano ahí, era tan natural que ni cuenta me di. La sonrisa de Alice creció más. Me incomode un poco y aclare mi garganta y me moví un poco hacia el lado.

Creo que ya debo regresar – dije después que deje de sentir la mano de Edward

Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo rápidamente Edward

Traje mi guagua si no recuerdas, además Alice debe llegar a tu casa, con todas esas bolsas…-

Es tarde y el viaje de una hora de regreso… -

Media, pero no es la primera vez así que...— me moví hacia Alice y le di como pude un beso a la mejilla. Su piel estaba helada. No dije nada.

Nos vemos luego Alice—

Adiós Bella. Hasta pronto, muy pronto—suspiro Alice

Me acerque a mi Ranger y Edward me siguió. Me voltee a llegar a la puerta de conductor y nos miramos.

Nos vemos pronto…Bella—hizo señal de que iba a besarme pero se detuvo y gruño bajito. Me reí bajito tapándome la boca. Edward miro hacia atrás.

Alice, te importaría...—

No Edward estoy bien puedes seguir—me reí de nuevo. Edward le alzo una ceja. Alice rodo los ojos.

Está bien—alzo los brazos con las bolsa en ella – no es como si no los hubiera visto antes—y con eso se fue en dirección al volvo. ¿visto antes? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

Mire a Edward interrogante. Él solo me sonrió.

No le hagas caso a Alice—acaricio mi rostro con dedo. Aunque su mano era fría el tacto de su dedo quemaba mi piel haciéndome sentir chispa dentro de mí.

Ok, uhm… debo irme—dije bajito

Está bien ¿nos vemos luego?—yo acerté con mi cabeza -¿me das tu número de teléfono?—

Acerté nuevamente y saque mi celular y se lo di. El programo su número y llamo a su celular para grabar mi número.

Gracias—me dijo y luego bajo su rostro al mí y me beso. El beso era suave, tierno. Miles de mariposas explotaron de nuevo en mí. Dios mío ¿qué me estás haciendo vampiro?

El beso termino y le sonreí.

Hasta luego –

Subí a mi Ranger y partí a casa dejado atrás a un vampiro que me está atrapando en sus redes. Poco a poco.

RENEE PVO

Era ya Domingo temprano. Isabella seguía durmiendo. No le pude preguntar cómo le fue ayer con los chicos en el cine pero me imagino que bien. Cuando la vi llegar tenía una cara como si estuviera en el país de la maravilla. No quise sacarla de su ensueño y la deje ir a su cuarto. Ni cuenta se dio que estaba en la sala. Debió ser una estupenda noche, después me dirá.

Era mi día libre pero me llamaron del hospital. Una de la enfermera no venia y tenía que cubrir. Le deje una nota a Isabella en su mesa de noche y partí hacia el hospital. Cuando llegue todo era un caos. Al parecer hubo un accidente con un camión que transportaba madera causando que varios carros y una motora perdieran el control.

Toda la mañana estuvo movida para ser un domingo. Gracias adiós nadie perdió la vida solo alguno yesos, puntos, en fin nada que lamentar.

Al medio día fui a la cafetería por un café. Iba aprovechar que Carlisle no baja aquí para diluir un poco de sangre con el café. Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería lo vi. Ahí estaba como todos los días. Sentando en la mesa de la esquina con una taza de café. Adiós a diluir el café. Siempre estaba a esta hora. Cuando me vio me sonrió. Señalo a su lado y ya había una taza de café ahí, para mí.

Me acerque a la mesa sonriendo. ¿Qué iba a ser con él? ¿Qué hombre más insistente?

Hola Charlie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—siempre le pregunto lo mismo pero cuando vez a alguien casi todo los día a la misma hora… solo queda repetir el mismo saludo.

Renee, ¡hola! No sabía si venia pero te pedí un café. Esta caliente- me dijo un poco nervioso

Si no sabía si iba a venir ¿Por qué lo compraste?—le pregunte

Bueno…- se rasco la cabeza – ¿quizá le pregunte al guardia?—le sonreí

Gracias por el café. La cafetería de Sue queda más cerca ¿Por qué viene aquí?

Me gusta este café más- aclaro su garganta – y la compañía también—me sonrió nervioso.

Desde que llegue aquí no lo había notado hasta que de pronto me invito un café. Luego a pasar los días lo veía siempre a la misma hora en la misma mesa. Fue rutinario. Como el jefe de policía de Forks venia a tomar su café en la cafetería del hospital cuando siempre lo hizo en la pequeña cafetería de Sue por años. ¿La razón? Yo. Mi compañera ya me daba el ojo. Sabían porque venía Charlie.

Escucha Renne, sé que no llevas mucho tiempo aquí, así que me preguntaba si quería que te muestres mas de aquí—

Es un pueblo chiquito ¿Qué mas tendría que conocer?—

Bueno tengo un amigo en La Push, te puedo enseñar tiene unos paisajes hermosos, lo sé porque yo voy a pescar ahí—

¿Pescar? Me asuste. Por favor que no me este invitando a ir de pesca. Si querer puse una cara de horror.

¿pescar?—fue lo único que dije. Debió ver mi cara porque rápido se retractó.

No te estoy invitando a pescar—dijo alzando una mano - no mucha persona le gusta pero podemos ver el lugar—

Suspire aliviada. Pescar, no es mi cosa. No sabía que contestar. Todos los días me invitaba y yo siempre tenía una excusa, no podía seguir así y Charlie se ve buena persona, y era eso no quería dañarlo. No quería repetir otro Jon otra vez.

¡Oh! se escucha interesante- lo mire por un momento – que te parece este sábado, estoy libre—

Charlie me miro sorprendido, como si estuviera esperando mi No otra vez. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

De verdad—su sonrisa se agrando y me gustó- pensé que. No, no importa. el sábado pasare por ti, Renne—le sonreí y luego pensé.

¿tiene otro carro a parte de la patrulla verdad?—era una cita y no iba a ir montada en una patrulla.

Si – se echo a reí – tengo una Pick up no te preocupes—suspire aliviada.

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más y quedamos para el sábado. Charlie Swan iba a ser mi guía particular.

BELLA PVO

Me levante casi a las diez de la mañana. Mamá me dejo una nota, tuvo que ir al hospital. Así que estaba sola en casa. No tenía nada planeado para hoy. Baje a la cocina, ¡genial! mamá había pedido pizza ayer. Así fue como un pedazo de pizza fue mi desayuno.

Un toque a la puerta me sobresalto. No esperaba a nadie ni meno tan temprano. Mire mi atuendo. Llevaba unos pantaloncito corto con una camisa de manguilla. No le di importancia y abrir la puerta. Me mire nuevamente ¿Por qué no me cambie o me peine? ¡Por dios!

¿Edward?—dije tratando de alisar mi cabello

Hola bella ¿se puede?—

¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte. Era domingo después de todo.

Quería invitarte a dar un paseo, quiero mostrarte algo—

¿mostrarme algo?—oh dios, no me dirá que es un vampiro ¿verdad?

Es una sorpresa, te va a gustar—lo mire por un segundo. Su sonrisa me dejo en un viaje.

¡Oh! Pasa—le abrir la puerta mas como señal de que podía pasar

Tu mamá está, no quiero molestar—como si no supiera que estaba sola

No, fue a trabajar hoy pero ¿a donde fue que dijiste que me iba a llevar?—

Edward abrió la boca pero luego la cerró. Me miro entrecerrando los ojos y yo puse cara de inocente.

Buen intento—se rio – ¿me vas a dejar llevarte?- rodé los ojos

Dame 15 para arreglarme, puedes esperar en la sala—

Espera – me dijo y bajo la cabeza y me dio beso rápido

Pestañe por un momento. Me había tomado por sorpresa pero me gusto que estuviera dejando esa personalidad de tímido conmigo. Le sonreí y fui corriendo a prepararme. Estaba lista en tiempo record. Baje a la sala y me encontré con Edward sosteniendo un marco con una fotografía mía con mamá. Me le acerque por detrás y mire la fotografía. Mamá y yo estábamos en el Skywalk del Grand Canyon en Arizona.

Fue hace dos años atrás—le dije

¿dos años?—me miro de repente - pero aquí pareces tener como 12 años—me cuestiono

¡Oh no! Me cara cambio. La foto fue tomada realmente hace dos años pero para ese entonces no había crecido como ahora ¡demonios! Si parezco tener 12 años. ¿Porque siempre hablo sin pensar? Piensa Bella.

¡oh! Tienes razón me equivoque, fue hace 4 años, es que hace dos años fuimos de nuevo debí mezcla las fechas—reí. Edward me miro raro tenía que distraerlo.-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte mientras tomaba la foto de sus mano y la ponía de nuevo en la tablilla.

Es una sorpresa-

Pues entonces- le dije haciendo señales con mi mano hacia la puerta –enseñe el camino—

Edward y yo salimos en su volvo. Le deje una nota a mamá en la puerta del refrigerador.

¿A dónde vamos?—le pregunte después que pasaron unos minuto guiando.

Eres un poco desesperada ¿verdad?-

No, solo que gusta saber las cosas antemano para saber que esperar- dije

No sabes lo que significa sorpresa- me dijo entono burlón. Rodé mis ojos pero no pregunte más.

Había salido de la carretera principal y entro en una calle no pavimentada hasta que termino la calle de frente al bosque. Apago el carro y bajo yo le seguir y baje.

Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí—me tense.

Su casa.

Sus hermanos estaban ahí.

Más vampiros cerca.

¿vas a llevarme a tu casa?- no quería por lo menos no ahora.

¿quieres ir?—me pregunto

No ahora, es muy temprano para conocer la familia ¿no crees?- me miro

No te preocupe, no voy a llevarte a conocerlo—saco una mochila del asiento trasero del volvo –aun—dijo—pero pronto—me sonrió.

Pronto.

Vamos quiero enseñarte algo, hay que caminar como 20 minuto para llegar—

Está bien- fue solo lo que dije y emprendimos hacia ese lugar.

Después de 20 minuto caminando en esta superficie del bosque, pasando arboles, brincando ramas suspendida "aunque preferiría mil veces ir trepando los arboles" se detuvo y volteo hacia mí.

Llegamos- vi que solo había arboles y se podía escuchar un rio cerca o algo parecido. Lo mire confundida

O k – dije lentamente – gracias por enséñame lo mágico que es un bosque. Tomare nota para nunca olvidar esta experiencia—dije sarcásticamente. Edward se echo a reí.

Gracias, pero esto no es lo quería enseñarte—

¿entonces qué es?—pregunte. Él miro hacia arriba señalando con la manos. Mis ojos siguieron su mirada y suspire de sorpresa. Arriba del árbol había una casa. La casa del árbol.

¿una casa del árbol?—lo mire sorprendida.

Sí , mi padre antes de morir había hecho una casa en un árbol en nuestro patio. Era mi escondiste. Siempre iba a leer o escuchar música. Era como mi salida del mundo—me dijo. Su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos. —entonces Alice junto a mi familia me construyeron esta. Ellos saben lo mucho que significa para mí—

WoW, es muy tierno de ellos construir algo así. Debieron ser buenos recuerdos. Se ven que te quieren mucho—

Si, ven-

En la parte de atrás del árbol había una escalera en madera aunque se puede ver que fue recientemente echa. Claro un vampiro no tiene necesidad de subir en una pero ella tampoco la tenia pero él no sabe eso todavía. Al llegar hacia la casa pude ver como el lugar gritaba ''Edward''. Había un librero con libros. Una pequeña consola de música. ¿Una guitarra? El lugar se ve con estilo podría imaginar la mano de Alice aquí.

- wow- estaba impresionada – se ve muy bien aunque nunca imagine que tendrías una casa en un árbol-

- buenos si parece de niño pero—

-es genial, tu propio lugar, tu oasis—dije me imagine que venía aquí para sentirse más humano

- ¿te gusta?- me pregunto. Le sonreí.

- me encanta Edward, gracias por enseñarme algo que es muy importante para ti—le tome de la mano y lo jale hacia mí y le di un pequeño beso en los labio. Me encanta su sabor. Es adictivo. Edward me abrazo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez mas apasionado. Mis manos fueron hasta su cabello y lo empecé a acariciar. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda hasta que empezaron a bajar hasta llegar a mis nalgas y las apretó. ¡Ok, helo! ¡Qué manos más escurridizas! El beso paso a ser muy caliente y aquí solos así que rompí el besos ante que llegara más lejos, no es que no quiera pero es muy pronto y ah si él es un vampiro.

- lo siento—me dijo apenado.

-Edward, no estamos conociendo, así que—

-si, este, es mejor que nos vallamos, otro día volvemos—lo mire con un puchero

-no te preocupes, volveremos pero ahora debemos irnos o no podre aguantarme de tirarte al piso y besarte- me puse roja

-si mejor vámonos-

Bajamos del árbol y nos fuimos. Estar allá arriba era muy caliente para mis hormonas. Pero ya sabía que tendríamos un lugar para los dos cuando queramos estar solo pero serás en el futuro por ahora abstinencias.

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado. Ya Edward y bella empieza una relación. Veremos qué pasa todavía falta descubrir sus secretos.

¿Y Renee y Charlie? Uhm eso eta muy interesante. Por consiguiente pronto entraran en escena los lobos. Tan tan tan !

Gracias por leerme y no olvide comentar

Hasta la próxima

Nita


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ocho.**

**¡Hola! De nuevo aquí con otro capítulo para esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus comentario y no dejen de comentar.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Caminos encontrados.**

BELLA PVO.

Llegamos a mi casa rápido desde que Edward me mostrara su casa del árbol. Se debe ser extraño pero para ser un vampiro y tener algo tan humano que le recuerde su vida pasada debe ser invaluable y me encanta que me la haya mostrado a mí.

Edward ya estaba abriendo mi puerta para poder bajar. Era temprano aun después que tuvimos que huir de la casa del árbol pues las cosas se pusieron muy calientes.

-¿quieres entrar? Mama no está- le pregunte a llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Edward se quedo pensando. No quería incomodarlo.

-no te preocupes, será otro día - me di la vuelta a abrir la puerta para entrar.

-me gustaría pasar si no te importa- voltee a verlo y le sonreí.

Entramos y pasamos al recibidor. Edward estaba un poco tenso.

-ven- le señale que me siguiera. Me dirigir al family (sala familiar que no es la principal).

Llegamos al cuarto. Tenía un sofá grande marrón donde puedes estirarte completamente y era tan cómodo. Mama y yo nos enamoramos de el al instante. Teníamos un televisor grande de pantalla plana en la pared, consola de WII, radio CD y para Ipon. Y hacia la ventana en una esquina estaba el hermoso piano blanco de mamá. A ella le encanta tocar y a mi escuchar. Ella me enseño a tocar pero no soy Beethoven.

-¿tocas?- me pregunto Edward mientras se dirigía hacia el piano.

-Un poco. Mamá es la que toca por cierto-

-¿Puedo?- me dijo señalando el piano.

-Claro, a Mamá no le importara-

Edward se sentó en la banqueta frente al piano. Con sus dedos empezó a pasarlo por encimas de las teclas sin tocarla como si pudieras sentirlas. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos empezaron a tocar una bella melodía. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el suave sonido llegara a mí. Pero faltaba algo, un toque mío. La melodía era preciosa y sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigir al armario y saque un estuche fino y de ahí saque mi violín y con el ritmo de la música empecé a tocarlo. Edward abrió los ojos y su mirada cayó sobre mí. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y él me regalo otra. Seguimos tocando hasta que el dio inicio del final de la melodía y yo también lo hice. Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí, yo coloque mi violín dentro de su estuche. Al voltearme Edward ya estaba ahí, enfrente de mí, mirada contra mirada. Sus ojos me hechizaron por un momento. Con sus manos me aguanto las mejillas y me empezó a acaricias. Creí morir ahí mismo. Me perdí en su mirada y ya no existía nada más y ahí, en ese momento supe que yo Isabella Williams me había enamorado de mi vampiro, me había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

-Eres perfecta- me dijo Edward y sus labios bajaron hacia los míos y cuando me toco sentí esa corriente corriendo dentro de mí. Estaba pérdida completamente perdida.

Un majar de los dioses, sus labios saboreando los míos, la humedad de su lengua tomando mando de mi boca, mis manos locas tocando su cuello, sus manos firmes aguantando mi cintura, el silencio del salón donde solo se escuchaba nuestro beso, la electricidad que corría por nuestros cuerpos, los segundo, el tiempo que había parado y la flecha, la flecha de Cupido que nos traspasaba en ese momento.

Nada más importo. Aquí se encontraron dos seres y todo cambiara.

Edward poco a poco rompió el beso dándome pequeños besos a la misma vez. Abrí mis ojos y él me estaba mirando, completamente mirando. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cabeza.

-Como me guastaría poder saber lo que piensas en estos momentos- me dijo

-Entonces seria aburrido si supieras lo que siempre pienso, no abría magia- le dije

-Si, tienes razón, tal vez por eso no lo hago- no sabía que quería decir con eso y me quede pensando… ¿será que Edward puede leer mente? Fruñí mis ojos.

-¿En qué piensa?-me pregunto de repente. Parpadee.

-En nada- y le di un pequeño besos en los labio y fui a recoger el estuche para guardarlo.

Edward pasó casi la tarde conmigo, estábamos en el salón sentados en el cómodo mueble, yo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y él con sus brazos rodeándome. Vimos una película, nos besamos más en fin el día perfecto.

-debo irme no quiero que tu mamá me encuentre aquí- me dijo.

-tienes razón, no quiero explicarle a mi madre porque un chico está en la casa- me reí – ¿entonces nos veremos mañana?-le pregunte.

-Claro, no puedo esperar más- lo acompañé hasta la puerta y después de despedirse con un caliente beso me quede viendo como su Volvo desaparecía al final de la calle. Con un suspiro cerré la puerta y me dirigir hacia la puerta trasera. Salí al patio de atrás, cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa fría acariciara mi cara. Empecé a caminar con los ojos cerrado hasta que llegue al límite del patio con el bosque, abrí mis ojos y eche a correr. Los arboles pasaba como si fueran espejismo, después de correr salte hacia un árbol y empecé a treparlo y a brincar de árbol a árbol. Me sentía libre. Me pare en una rama y tome un largo respiro y pude sentir el aroma de unos cuervo cerca, uhh no puma hoy y me eche atrapar mi cena.

-¿Bella?-

-Aquí estoy mamá- baje las escalera había terminado de bañarme después de regresar de cazar - ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿comiste?- me pregunto

-Si casé algo no hace mucho ¿y tú?-

-Lo bueno del hospital es que tienes el bosque justo detrás- me reí

-Creo que todo en este lugar tiene el bosque por detrás mamá-

- tienes razón amo este lugar- me miro de repente – tengo una cita con el jefe de policía- lo dijo tan rápido y cambiando el tema de repente que me tomo un momento en entender lo que me dijo -¿y qué hiciste hoy?- siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿vas a salir con Charlie Swan?- la interrumpí. Mi rostro era de pánico.

-Bueno no dejaba de insistir y pues- subió sus hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Charlie Swan? ¿Charlie Swan? - Repetí.

-no va a pasar nada Isabella, ¿ok?- me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre completo.

-¿Charlie Swan?- seguí diciendo como grabadora.

-Bella- se dirigió hacia mí y tomo mi rostro con sus manos mirándome fijamente –todo va estar bien- me dijo.

-Pero mamá, ¿Charlie Swan? De todas las persona, ¿un policía?-

-Jefe- me aclaro.

-Jefe, como sea, mamá- arce mis manos en señal de desesperación – ¿no es un poco arriesgado?-

-Claro que no, además solo me va a enseñar el paisaje de La Push- me dijo como si nada.

-¿La Push? ¡Oh mon dieu!-dije

-Quoi?-

-cet endroit sent drôle- le conteste.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, je vais bien- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Si vous le dites-

La mañana llego y ya salía hacia la escuela. Mamá estaba en su estudio.

-Ya me voy Ma- le grite

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- Salí de la casa y me pare de momento. Una sonrisa en mi cara. Ahí en frente estaba un Volvo plateado estacionado con un hermoso vampiro recostado en él como si estuviera posando para una revista. Solté una risa y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Pensé que te gustaría ir a la escuela conmigo- me abrió la puerta de pasajero haciendo señal para que entrara. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba.

-Que caballero, Monsieur- me pare en frente de él y le di un beso rápido en los labios y subir al carro. Espere a que se subiera al asiento conductor. -¿y a que se debe esto?-

-no puedo estar separado de ti- mi dijo mirándome intensamente

-¡Por favor! Si estuviste aquí ayer casi todo el día, no puede ser me extrañaste tanto-

-Bella si pudiera me quedaría contigo, siempre- trague, lo decía en serio.- tengo esta sensación de cuidarte- me lo dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla. Amo a este vampiro. Me acerque y lo bese. El beso fue lento hasta que se intensificó más. Nos separamos y Edward encendió el carro y partimos hacia la escuela

-Sabes que si me ven llegar contigo van a creer que…- me interrumpió

-¿Que estamos juntos?- me miro y me sonrió mientras conducía. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿estamos juntos?- no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-sí, bueno si tú quiere, Bella yo quiero estar contigo-

-yo también quiero, así que somos novios ¿o no?- me sonrió.

-si es lo mas que quiero- me guiño un ojo – además quiero besarte y así nadie se sorprenderá si me ven haciéndolo- me sorprendí por sus palabras y le di una sonrisa.

-no me parece mala idea- uhh seres la enemiga del ''club'' no puedo esperar de ver la cara de Lauren.

Llegamos a la escuela y Edward se estaciono al lado de un gigantesco Jeep negro. Edward se bajo y procedió abrirme la puerta. Cuando me baje rápidamente tomo mi mochila y mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela donde estaba Alice dando brinquito en el mismo lugar. ¿En serio? Nunca había conocido a alguien tan entusiasmado. Sentí todas las miradas hacia mí. Mire a mi alrededor y si, todos los estudiantes que se encontraba afuera se pararon a vernos, en serio literalmente se pararon. Por dios es que nunca ha visto a una pareja o será porque él es Edward. Ya me imagino que al final del día todo el mundo va a saber que estoy con Edward.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Alice al llegar hasta ellos-que gusto me da verte- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie- salude con un gesto con la mano.

-ya veo que mi pequeño Eddie reclamo lo suyo rápido- dijo Emmett. Rosalie le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-idiota, Bella no es una cosa- le dijo la rubia

-¡ahy! Muñeca no decía nada malo-Emmett le decía.- solo que Edward por fin me hizo caso-

Me reí. Emmett era como un hermano mayor, siempre me hace reír.

-Entonces ¿están juntos?-pregunto Alice. Yo confirme con la cabeza. Alice choco las manos.-lo sabía yo nunca falló- le subí una ceja, ¿Cómo que nunca falla? Esta duende está loca. Jasper aclaro la garganta.

-felicidades, bienvenida al grupo- le sonríe. Rosalie rodo los ojos.

-Entonces ayer ya pasaron de segunda base porque…- Emmett no pudo terminar por el manotazo que le dio Rosalie otras vez en la cabeza.- ¡hay! Bebe ¿que dije?-

-Si serás idiota Emmett- lo agarro por un brazo- vámonos- y lo empujo hacia la puerta de entrada y desaparecieron por ella. Me reí tapándome la boca con la mano pero la boca de Emmett era casi como la mía, escurridiza.

La campana sonó y Edward y yo entramos juntos con lo demás.

-Bella me imagino que te sentaras con nosotros en el almuerzo, ¿verdad?- me pregunto Alice. No lo había pensado. Que pensara las chicas y me siento con Edward y sus hermanos, bueno él es mi novio ahora. Edward vio mi preocupación y rápido dijo

-Si quiere sentarte con ellos está bien Bella- lo mire.

-No. Me sentare contigo, ellos entenderán-le sonreí –Además ¿como vas a besarme si estoy una mesa lejos?-le guiñe un ojo.

-Porque donde tú te sientes yo me sentare-lo mire sorprendida.

-¿En serio harías eso?- él afirmo con la cabeza. Alice hizo un puchero.-gracias pero no. No sentaremos con tu familia-su sonrisa se le engancho en la cara. Alice se despidió y se fue con Jasper. Llegamos a mi salón de literatura.

-nos vemos- le di un beso y entre al salón.

El día transcurrió normal aparte de las miradas de los otros estudiantes. Edward me esperaba siempre a las salidas de todas mis clases y me acompañaba a cada salón y se despedía con un beso en los labios. Creo que me está gustando tener novio. Al salir de mi última clase del día me encontré con Edward esperándome le dije que lo siguiera a lo que iba al baño.

-Está bien amor te espero allá- entre al baño y lo utilice, cuando Salí me encontré con Lauren y Cristina.

-Vaya, no paso mucho tiempo para que consiguieras a Cullen- la miro y le sonrió.

-¿Celosa estamos?-

-Celosa yo, que va, pero con tanto admiradores que tenias aquí y tu ni caso le hacías y ahora llega Edward y ya lo atrapas-

-Yo no tengo que atrapar a nadie, no es mi culpa que me eligiera a mi Lauren, pero como dijiste tu también tienes muchos admiradores que claro te has tomado ''tiempo'' con ellos- hice gesto con mis dedos a la palabra tiempo.

-Cuida tu boca maldita- se acerco a mi tratando de intimidarme- cuando Edward se canse de ti yo le daré de mi ''tiempo'' a él- la maldita me hizo el mi mismo gesto con las mano.

-si, tal vez se divierta con nosotras mejor- dijo Cristina'' Perra número dos'' riéndose.

-Mejor cuídense ustedes y no me jodan- las mire a los ojos – No les conviene- empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería ya no quería escuchar a las malditas cuando sentí la mano de Lauren tomándome el brazo. Oh error de ella me voltee para enfrentara cuando alguien quito su mano de mi brazo. Mire a la dueña de la mano y me sorprendí porque no la vi llegar aquí.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Bella? Por qué dos contra uno es fácil ¿verdad? Pero yo estoy aquí para iguala aunque creo que Bella sola puede con las dos- una Rosalie enojada estaba en frente de Lauren y Cristina. Suspire, no me quería imaginar si perdiera el control con estas dos.

Lauren y Cristinas nos miraron- nos veremos Bella- me dijo y las dos se fueron y entraron a la cafetería.

-Rosalie no te vi llegar pero gracias-

-Si, creí ver que por poco le ibas a dar en la cara- se rio – aunque sería bueno pero te buscaría problema-

Me reí – si tienes razón pero no te preocupe yo me encargo de ellas y ni siquiera las voy a tocar-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- me pregunto Rosalie. Yo le hice un gesto con la mano de indiferencia.

-No me hagas caso, vámonos- y entramos a la cafetería. Pude ver a Lauren y Cristina en la fila del buffet. Me dirigir a la mesa y me senté Rosalie detrás mío también se sentó.

-Estas bien Bella- me pregunto Edward con cara de preocupación. Miro a Rosalie y esta solo encogió los hombros. Yo no le quite la mirada a Lauren.

-Estoy bien- solo dije, mi mirada todavía en Lauren.

-¿Qué paso Rosalie?- oí a Edward preguntar y esta le dijo que todo estaba bien. Deje de escuchar lo que hablaban por un momento, cuando Lauren pago su comida y empezó a caminar hablando con Cristina use mi don y hice que sus pies no se movieran haciendo que se tropezaran y cayeran al piso y la comida cayéndoles encima. La cafetería completa estallo a reírse de ellas y yo curve mi labio. Cuando voltee mi mirada a los ocupantes de la mesa, todos me miraban. Edward con una ceja alzada. Jasper entrecerrando los ojos. Alice con la mirada perdida. Emmett riéndose a carcajada. Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo solo encogí mis hombros.

-¿Qué?-les dije con mi carita inocente. No podían juntar uno más uno porque yo estaba aquí sentada con ellos ¿verdad? Tome la pizza de la bandeja de Edward y le sonreí y mordí un pedazo, podía sentir sus miradas aun sobre mí. Lauren y Cristina salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

-Y ni siquiera las vas a tocar ¿verdad?- dijo Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-No se dé lo que habla Rosalie- nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y supe que sospechaba algo tal vez no supiera qué pero lo hacía. Espero no haber metido la pata.

Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí ya está el capitulo. Gracias por sus comentario y espero que sea de su agrado. Su opinión cuenta no dejen de hacerlo.

Gracias.

Traducción:

Oh mon dieu! – oh dios mio

Quoi? - ¿Qué?

Cet endroit sent drôle – ese lugar huele extraño

Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, je vais bien – estaré bien Bella, no te preocupes

Si vous le dites – si tu lo dices

Monsieur – señor

Nita.


	10. Chapter 10

**Caminos Encontrados**

Capitulo nueve.

Los personajes no son mío sino de Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y por gustarle mi historia. Para comentar algo no puedo decir cuando voy a actualizar porque aun no tengo un horario fijo pero trato de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo, créeme que quisiera hacerlo semanalmente pero se me es imposible a veces ténganme un poco de paciencia.

Gracias por leerme y si más que decir aquí está el capi número 9.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~

ROSALIE PVO

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- me estaba desesperando verla tratando de ver algo. Con sus dedos en la sien y los ojos cerrados hacia gesto de enfado. Estamos en frente de su casillero. Salimos ante que tocara la última campana para el almuerzo. El pasillo estaba totalmente desolado.

-¡hay! ¿Por qué no puedo verla completamente? Siempre tiene paredes que no me deja ver. Uh!- dijo la enana. Al parecer otra vez trataba de ver el futuro de Bella. Esta chica abre mi curiosidad. En vez de tener miedo de nosotros se hace novia de Edward. ¿Es que no tiene sentido de supervivencia? Quiero decir los humano nos temen y nos huye pero ella no, nos habla y se junta con un vampiro por todos lo cielo es tan extraña.

-Es tan extraña, tal vez nació con un gen dislocado- le dije a Alice. La chica era rara.

-Uh! Solo veo a las perras hablándole en el pasillo y creo que busca problema porque esta las dos, voy a esperar a Bella-dijo

-Pero Edward va estar con ella no se cual es el problema- le dije sin importancia mirándome las uñas.

-Ese es el problema, Edward no va estar con ella se va adelantar a la cafetería mientras ella va al baño, es que ¿porque tienen que ir al baño? ¿No es más fácil que la naturaleza eliminara eso?- la mire como su tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Alice en serio, son humanos. Darle gracias a Dios que no tenemos esa necesidad-

-Ok vamos debemos estar cerca para cuando Bella salga del Baño- empezó a caminar mas la detuve por el brazo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir? Deja que se defienda sola- no entendía la actitud de ella.

-Ooo! Y se va a defender. No saber la imagen que tengo de la cara de Lauren- me dijo y eso me trajo curiosidad.

-Entonces no vayas y así la veré en vivo- Lauren me cae mal porque piensa que puede ser mejor que yo, ¡ha!

-Mira Rosalie, yo se que a ti no te cae bien los humano pero Edward por fin le interesa alguien y ese alguien es Bella y yo lo voy a ayudar a ser feliz- la enana me miro y yo sé que cuando ella decide algo es mejor no contradecirla.

-Yo voy, tu espera en la cafetería es mejor una que las dos y yo puedo intimidar más a las zorras- Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrado y luego los cerró. Rodé mis ojos. – Alice te prometo que no dejare que le hagan nada- con los ojos aun cerrados irguió una ceja y luego los abrió y me miro.

-Bien. Funcionara-dijo

-¿Cómo sabes si no puedes verla?- le pregunte. Ella sonrió.

-Pero puedo verte a ti- salió rumbo a la cafetería dando brinquitos justo cuando sonaba la campana y el pasillo se llenaba de los olorosos humanos. Ante de doblar en el pasillo volteo y me dijo solo para mis oídos.

-dos minutos- y con eso desapareció por el pasillo.

Camine hacia los baños y me oculte junto a la covacha de mantenimiento. Vi como Edward se iba a la cafetería. Sé que bloquea su mente para no oír los pensamientos de los humanos. No me imagino cómo debe ser, debe ser como un dolor de cabeza que no termina. Vi a Cristina hablándole a Lauren y señalando hacia el baño.

-Acaba de entrar- le dijo Cristina.

-¿y Edward?-pregunto Lauren mirando por el pasillo a ver si lo veía.

-Cafetería- fue lo único que contesto. Ambas tenían una sonrisa malvada en sus sucias caras. Después de dos minutos Bella Salió del baño.

Lauren y Cristina se encaminaron hasta estar frente a Bella.

-Vaya, no paso mucho tiempo para que consiguieras a Cullen- Lauren le dijo y Bella le pregunto si estaba celosa.

-Celosa yo, que va- mentirosa se le ve que esta envenenada-pero con tantos admiradores que tenias aquí y tu ni caso le hacías y ahora que llega Edward y lo atrapas- suerte tienes idiota de que Edward no te haya puesto atención. Debo darle crédito a Bella, se sabe defender muy bien. Ellas las mira directo a los ojos y no deja intimidar de esas dos. Me fui acercando poco a poco. Ninguna me vio y cuando Lauren tomo el brazo de Bella pude ver ese destello en su ojos y sabía que era hora de mi entrada.

-¿tienes algún problema con Bella?- les pregunte quitando la mano que agarraba el brazo de Bella-porque dos contra uno es fácil ¿verdad?- ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás -Pero yo estoy aquí para igualarlas aunque creo que Bella puede con las dos- ya me estaban enojando estas dos. Me miraron sorprendida pero luego Lauren se puso seria.

-nos veremos, Bella- dijo Lauren y las dos, ella Y Cristina se fueron en dirección a la cafetería.

-Rosalie no te vi llegar- me dijo Bella – pero gracias- suspiro agradecida.

-Si, creí ver que por poco le ibas a dar en la cara- me reí. Aun no se me olvida el destello que vi en sus ojos –Aunque sería bueno pero te buscarías problemas- le dije y pude ver algo en sus ojos. Perverso. Se rio.

-Si tienes razón pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellas y ni siquiera las voy a tocar- entrecerré mis ojos. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿qué quieres decir?- le pregunte no me gustaba para nada su mirada. Algo ya se tramaba. Me dijo que no le hiciera caso y la seguí hasta la cafetería. Nos sentamos directamente en la mesa. Bella no quitaba la vista de Lauren y Cristina que estaban cogiendo sus almuerzos. Edward le pregunta a Bella si estaba bien y esta solo le contesto que lo estaba.

-¿Qué paso Rosalie?- me pregunto Edward. Yo erguí mis hombro y abrí mi mente y lo deje ver la escena que ocurrió en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste Alice?- le dijo Edward a la enana.

-porque lo tenía todo bajo control-

-Claro, enviando a Rosalie no mas- dijo

-¡hey! Yo la defendí idiota- rodé los ojos –además Bella tiene actitud, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien- esta chica me intriga, malo que sea humana pero es algo que se puede obviar.

-Rosalie- empezó a decir Edward pero fue interrumpido por Emmett.

-¿Crees que trame algo? Yo conozco esa mirada y no deja de mirarlas- todos miramos a Bella. Al parecer su atención estaba hacia el buffet. De pronto Lauren y Cristina se tropezaron. Una llevándose a la otra al piso y sus bandejas les cayó encima y tenía hasta puré en el pelo. Toda la cafetería empezó a reírse incluyendo a Emmett.

Bella curveo sus labios a una sonrisa. Se voltio hacia nosotros y vio que la estábamos mirando.

¿Qué?- dijo y tomo una pizza de la bandeja de Edward y empezó a comerla. Pero ¿Qué fue eso? Miramos a Alice y esta tenia la mirada perdida y pestaño e irguió los hombros. No veía nada. Sera que bella… ¡no! Ellas es humana ¿o no? ''y ni siquiera las voy a tocar'' ¿podría ser? ¿Pero cómo? Esas fueron sus palabras. Edward me miraba sé que me está leyendo la mente pero…

-Y ni siquiera las vas a tocar ¿verdad?- sin evitarlo las palabras salieron de mi. Todos miramos a Bella y esta mirándome fijamente los ojos, sin pestañar me dijo

-no sé de lo que hablas Rosalie- a la mierda que no sabes. ¿Quién eres Isabella Williams? Edward me irguió una ceja.

-Eso estuvo padre- dijo Emmett. A veces pienso que no se da cuenta de las cosas rápido.

-Karma es una perra- contesto Bella encogiendo los hombro. Voy a presta más atención a ella. Algo aquí no cuadra.

-¿Rosalie?- mire a Edward y este me decía con la cabeza que lo dejara. Ok por ahora.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BELLA PVO

Rosalie no dejaba de mirarme. Yo seguía comiendo de la bandeja de Edward. Sus bandejas seguían llena me preguntaba si a ellos no les importaba que alguien se dieran cuenta que nunca comen en el almuerzo. En fin yo solo rogaba que el tiempo pasara quería de dejar de llenar mi boca con comida para evitar contestar alguna pregunta. Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento el timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó.

Me despedí rápidamente y junto a Edward me encamine a Química.

-¡Bella!- oí que Jessica me llamaba por el pasillo, venia con Ángela. Me detuve a esperarla. Edward al lado mío.

-Hola Jess- le dije cuando llego a mi –Ángela- le sonreí.

-¡oh Bella! ¿Viste lo que le paso a Lauren y Cristina?- se rio Angie - ¡claro que lo viste, digo todo el mundo lo vio- empezó a reírse y yo con ella.

-si fue algo difícil de ignorar-

-te apuesto a que no vienen el resto de la semana- dijo Jess – que bochorno- y nos empezamos a reí otra vez

-Hola Edward- dijo Jessica de repente. Deje de reírme al instante y la mire. Jessica sonreía muy sexy. Mire a Edward y este la miraba alzando una ceja.

-Hola- fue solo lo que dijo él. Jessica se quedo en shock. Abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Respiraba si pero no se movía. Creo que no le llegaba oxigeno a su cerebro y eso que solo Edward dijo "hola". Me entro unos celos. No puedo evitarlo se que Edward es bello pero me irrita que lo miren así y Jessica mas. Esta conmigo por todo los cielo así que deja de desearlo.

-¿Jess?- Ángela le dio un codazo por el costado para llamar su atención. Jessica pestañeó varia veces.

-¿si Angie?- contesto. La mire intensamente. Agarre la mano de Edward. Ella mira el movimiento me mira y me sonríe. ¡Zorra!

-La fiesta- dijo Angie la mire confusa.

-si, si la fiesta- dice Jess – Bella ¿vas a ir el sábado? ¿La fiesta de Dilan?-

-¿Dilan? ¡Oh! Claro ¿ya la va hacer?- todos conocen la famosa fiesta. Cuando los padres de Dilan viaja a un congreso de empresas internacionales en Los Ángeles, California su hijo hace una fiesta en su casa claro su hermano mayor Steve viene desde su universidad a ''vigilarlo'' más bien a ligarse a alguna chica borracha. El año pasado fue Lauren, como dije es una zorra.

-si ya esta regando la voz- dijo Angie - ¿vas a ir verdad?- me pregunto. Mire a Edward.

-bueno depende-dije -¿Edward quieres ir?- le pregunte.

- no creo haber sido invitado-

-Es una invitación abierta- dijo rápidamente Jessica sonriendo y enrollando un pedazo de su cabello con su dedo. ¿Es que trata de ser sensual? ¡Zorra!

-así que puedes ir tú y tus hermanos- continuo hablando.

-Y sus hermanas también ¿verdad?- dije sarcásticamente. Jess me mira y me sonríe.

-Claro y sus hermanas también por supuesto- ¡hay! Tenía unas ganas de meterle un manotazo a ver si así deja de coquetear con mi novio.

-Bueno si es así, iré- miro a Jessica – Con Bella por supuesto-

-Por supuesto- dijo soltando una risita.

-Vámonos ya vamos tarde- jale a Edward hacia el salón y por encima del hombro dije- hablamos luego- y nos fuimos. Estaba que echaba chipas. ¿Cómo se atreve? En mi cara. ¡Zorra!

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Estaba que echaba chipas. Conozco a Jessica desde que llegue aquí y sabía muy bien que no era mucho de fiar, eras mas de las persona que se hace amiga tuya por conveniencia. Gracias a Dios que conocí a Ángela porque si no la soportaría mas. Debía estar más pendiente, ella es de la clase de persona que le gusta empentar la estaca por la espalda cuando menos te lo imagines.

Sentir la mano de Edward en mi rodilla y como suavemente iba subiendo hasta mi muslo. Tenía unos Jean pero podía sentir todas esa palpitaciones corre por mi cuerpo. Mis respiración se agito cuando sentir la nariz de Edward rozar el lado de mi cuello y suspira en mi oreja, pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto mientras pasaba su fría lengua por mi oreja dejando fuerte corrientes eléctricas que llegaban a mi libido. Cerré los ojos y suspire.

-si lo estoy…ahora- le dije.

-no estarás celosas ¿verdad amor?- lo mire.

-celosa ¿yo? Que va- tuve que respira porque sus dedos me tocaban en circulo en mi muslo, si lo que quería era relajarme lo estaba logrando, ya no me sentía tensa.

-bueno en libro encontraran todo lo que necesita para el examen de mañana- dijo el profesor. Eso me saco del transar. ¿Examen?

-si señorita Williams, examen- me contesto al parecer hable en voz alta. Sentir una risa al lado mío seguido con una tos. Edward disfrazando su risa. Hizo completamente que me elevara.

Tome nota en mi libreta de la parte de libro que teníamos que estudia. Mayormente era el ejercicio que empezamos a redactar.

El timbre sonó y así mismo las horas pasaron rápido y ya era hora de irnos. Al salir de la escuela los chicos estaban reunidos. Edward al lado mío.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Angie –ven- me señalo que me acércala donde ellos. Edward tomo mi mano.

-¡hola! ¿ qué ocurre?- pregunte. En ese momento se voltea Dilan.

-¿Vas a ir verdad preciosa? A mi fiesta- miro de reojo a Edward dándole una sonrisa. Edward apretó un poco mi mano estaba tenso.

-si Edward y yo iremos juntos a sus hermanos-

-claro, es invitación abierta. Si no fuera así…-dejo la frase incompleta pero ya sabía a qué se refería si fuera por invitación seguramente Edward no estaría invitado pero yo no hubiera ido como quiera si esa fuera la situación. Cuando va a comprender estas persona que YO estoy con él. Y ¿por qué Jessica sigue comiéndoselo con la mirada?

Edward lucia como si fuera a estallar.

-¿nos vamos?- me pregunto.

-si, si ya- mire a la chicas – nos vemos- salude con la mano y no dirigimos al volvo.

-¿estás bien Edward?- lucia un poco raro. Tenía los dedos arriba de su nariz y repetía súper bajito pero lo pude entender claro el "no lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates''. Valla sique Dilan lo saco de sus casillas. Se acerco a mí y puso su rostro en mi cabeza podía sentir como aspiraba mi olor como si eso lo tranquilizaba. Mi olor que ironía.

-si vámonos-

Así la semana transcurrió rápido. Como había dicho Angie, Lauren y Cristina tenía una supuesta "gripe" que no pudo asistir el resto de la semana a la escuela. Por lo menos todo estuvo tranquilo aunque a veces tenía una gana de estrangular a Jess por estar babeando por Edward y a veces tenía que tranquilizar a Edward cuando Dilan tiraba comentario sobre la fiesta diciendo que le tenía que guardar un baile a él. Pienso que esto de la fiesta era un error. Por otro lado Alice estaba emocionada diciendo que hoy Viernes teníamos que ir de compras cuando terminen las clases para buscar atuendo para la fiesta.

-¡Alice! No creo que sea necesario creo que debo tener algo en mi armario-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No iremos de compra ahora mismo. Necesitamos algo nuevo y llamativo y muy sexy. Edward se volverá más loquito por ti y además todos lo demás nos comerán con los ojos, no sabes el efecto que causa a Jaspe cuando siente la lujuria de otro hacia mi solo te digo que se pone lo mas guerrero que me coge y…-

-¡Alice!- le puse una mano en su boca – no quiero escuchar tus noches con Jasper ni como se pone ¿Por qué quieres dame esa imagen?- la mire horrorizada y la muy se echo a reír.

-se me olvida que eres reservada-

Estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela esperando a los demás. Alice me había estado esperando afuera de mi última clase para decirme del imprevisto viaje a Seattle al centro comercial, solo esperáramos a Rosalie para salir en su convertible rojo que estaba al lado del volvo.

Los chicos salieron y se reunieron con nosotras.

-Ahí estar- me dijo Edward abrazándome y besándome en los labios – al parecer alguien se me adelanto- miro a Alice. Esta brincaba emocionada y agarro la mano de Rosalie.

-vámonos debemos salir ahora, el centro comercial cierra a la diez- me agarro con la otra mano y me jalo hacia el convertible.

-¡Alice! ¿No te esta precipitando?- le dijo mi Edward

-¡Nop!- enfatizo la p en el no

Rosalie arranco el convertible dejando a los chicos atrás.

-por fin- aplaudió Alice –te tenemos para nosotras aunque sea esta noche-

-si, Edward no se separa de ti- dijo Rosalie

-solo nos estamos conociendo y no podemos hacerlo si no estamos juntos, además es como si tuviéramos unidos no sé cómo explicarlo pero me gusta estar cerca de él- Alice y Rosalie se echan unas miradas pero no dicen nada

- te puedes quedar en nuestra casa esta noche por si llegamos tardes- dijo Alice

-no puedo. Mañana es la cita de Mamá y quiero estar en casa para cuando se valla-

-es cierto, mañana sale con el comisario ¿verdad?- dijo Alice

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunte. Yo no había mencionado la cita de mi madre con el jefe Swan.

-esto es Forks. La noticias vuela rápido- dijo Rosalie – y las demás allá también- añadió riendo.

Alice la mira enojada y yo no entendí nada. Erguí mi hombro.

Una hora y media después llegamos a Seattle.

O~O~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~O~O

-Esto es una tortura, arggg!- dije después de tres hora de tienda en tienda, midiendo aquí midiendo acá.

-pero Bella aun no hemos comprado los zapatos- dijo Alice

-y los accesorios- dijo Rosalie

-y la ropa interior- Alice

-y el maquillaje- Rosalie

-y la wallet- Alice

-y las cremas- Rosalie

-los perfumes- Alice

-¡ya basta!- grite en medio del pasillo. No me importo que la gente me mirara. Estas mujeres estaban locas. – No voy a comprar nada mas – dije

-no importa lo compramos nosotras- dijo Alice como si nada

-Arggg!- gruñí

-mira aquí esta Victoria Secret- dijo de la nada Rosalie

Y si estábamos frente la tienda.

-necesito un Break chicas- dije quejándome

-no ere divertida Bella. Se supone que íbamos a pasar un día estupendo-

- ¡y fue estupendo!- dije – las primera dos horas- termine por decir – realmente ustedes deben ir a terapia de consumidores compulsivo- le dije

Se echaron a reír. – no es para tanto Bella- dijo Alice.

-miren- dije – porque no entran ustedes y yo voy a la librera que vi hace media hora al final del pasillo, necesito relájame un poco-

-pero necesita ropa sexy para el traje que te vas poner mañana- dijo Alice haciendo puchero

-si, no sabes la imagen que le voy a dar a Edward para torturarlo- dijp Rosalie.

-Ehh… ¿Qué?-le pregunte a Rosalie confundida.

-a Emmett, no sabe la imagen que le voy a dar esta noche- dijo arce mis manos en negativa

-no quiero saberlo, gracias- dije –Alice tu sabes mis medida, me imagino. Porque no escoge algo, en verdad necesito esta ahora mismo en lugar relajado-

-está bien, está bien- dijo – pero te podrás lo que elija ¿verdad?- la mire con recelo.

-si Alice confió en ti y en tu juicio- empezó a dar brinquito y agarro a Rosalie y la empujo hacia la tienda.

-nos vemos en una hora Bella- y se perdió en la tienda.

¿Una hora? Arggg. Me dirigir hacia la librería. Sentir el olor a libro me reconforto. Fui a la sección de ficción tome un libro y me senté en una equina en el piso a leer. Hay bueno libros aquí.

45 minutos después recibí un msj de texto de Alice. Las chicas habían terminado y querían que me reencontraran con ellas en la tienda para terminar lo que faltaba y regresar a Forks. Me pare del piso y cargaba tres libros que decidir comprar. Al andar no me fije y tropecé con alguien. Mis libros cayeron al piso junto con una revista mangas.

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba- mire y me encontré con la mirada profunda de un hombre en su veinte-algo de edad. Sus ojos verde oscuro me fueron familiares.

-no discúlpame a mí, debí prestar atención también- me sonrió. Algo en su sonrisa no me gustaba. Se bajo a recoger los libros y me entrego los mío - ¿ficción? Buen material- dijo

-gracias, ¿mangas?- se rio

-no soy tan viejo- dijo

-disculpa no quise decir...- me interrumpió

-por nada- se rio – si quieres puedo enseñarte alguno que son muy digno de leer señorita….-dijo subjetivamente para que le dijera mi nombre.

-Isabella- conteste.

-Isabella bonito nombre- me tendió la mano de forma de saludo y le correspondí al saludo – mucho gusto- aclare mi garganta y retire mi manos

-creo que me tienes en desventaja- le dije. Se rio.

-claro, disculpa yo soy Dan-

-mucho gusto Dan pero debo irme me esperan- y empecé a caminar hacia el mostrador.

-espera- me dijo ya quería irme no me gustaba tanta sus atención – que va hacer luego- lo interrumpí rápido

-Dan ¿verdad?- el asistió con una sonrisa –tienes ¿Cuánto? 25 años- pregunte.

-28- dijo. Asistí.

-yo tengo 16 y según los estados soy menor de edad así que...- señale con mi mano el mostrador –no es buena idea que me este invitando a salir ¿no crees?- se rio

-lo siento. Me agradas Isabella tal vez podamos ser solo amigo, alguien que pueda hablar de libro contigo- pero me cree tonta si me mira de esa manera extraña. Alzo sus mano – no quiero asustarte-

- y no lo haces.- respires – tal vez si te veo en una librería puedas recomendarme algo- le sonreí

-me encantaría, hasta entonces Isabella-me saludo con la mano estilo capitán y siguió por el pasillo. Termine de comprar los libros y Salí en busca de las chicas pero sin dejar de tener ese presentimiento de que alguien me miraba. Me pare y mire a mi alrededor y no vi nada fuera de lugar. Mi escudo se activo. Respire. "Bella no seas paranoica" es un centro comercial todo el mundo mira a los demás. Respire y fui a encontrarme con las chicas sintiendo aun ese presentimiento.

~OoOo~OoOo~OoOo~OoOo~OoOo~OoOo~

Buenos chicas que me leen aquí está el capitulo. ¿Qué les parece? Ya las chicas están tomado atención a Bella. Se acerca la cita de Renee y la fiesta. ¿Qué pasara? Y los encuentros inesperados de Bella …

Nuevamente disculpe la espera pero heme aquí de nuevo.

Gracias a todos lo que comentan y a los que nos también. Gracias por leerme.

NITA


	11. Chapter 11

**Caminos Encontrados**

Capitulo Diez.

Los personajes no son mío sino de Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y por gustarle mi historia. Para comentar algo no puedo decir cuando voy a actualizar porque aun no tengo un horario fijo pero trato de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo, créeme que quisiera hacerlo semanalmente pero se me es imposible a veces ténganme un poco de paciencia.

Gracias por leerme y si más que decir aquí está el capi número 10.

Oo~OOoo~ooOOooOOooOOoo~ooOO~Oo

BELLAPVO

-¿Bella?- llamo mi mamá desde el lumbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Si mami soy yo- le dije cuando llegue hasta ella – Se no hizo un poco tarde. Casi volvemos con el centro comercial. Podemos hacer hasta un desfile de moda ahora mismo- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella no es para tanto- dijo Alice mientras traía mis bolsa de compras – hola Sra. Williams- saludo a mi mamá dándole la mano.

-Por favor, dime Renne- le dijo tomándole la mano- hum… uhum…-suspiro mientras Rosalie traía más bolsas. – Wow…- pestañeo por un momento-Son tantas… las bolsas- dijo mirándome. Yo solo erguí mi hombro. - ¿son todas tuyas?- me pregunto.

-Si Renne son de Bella- contesto Alice por mí. Estaba loca. –Fue un día muy productivo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-y raro- complete yo. Rosalie me guilló un ojo. Alice la fulminó con la mirada. Comenzó a lloviznar un poco.

-¿crees que mañana lloverá?- mamá pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Estas pensando que si llueve Charlie suspenderá la cita- dije casi riéndome. Mamá buscaba una excusa aunque el tiempo es una buena.

-mañana no lloverá-dijo Alice. Mama la miro alzando una ceja. –digo, casi siempre que llueve por la noche en las mañana no lo hace- dijo irguiendo los hombros. Esta vez fui yo quien la mire alzando una ceja.

-oookk- Rosalie dio un paso adelante-mejor no vamos Alice, es tarde debemos llegar a casa ya. Que tengas una buena cita mañana Sra. Williams- dijo

-Renee, por favor. No soy tan vieja- dijo y la mire -creo que te tomare la palabra, tal vez no llueva-contesto sonriéndole a Alice – me ha quitado una buena excusa- Alice sonrió.

Las chicas desaparecieron al final de la calle. Comencé a coger alguna bolsa para subirla a mi cuarto. Renee me ayudo con las otras. Ya he mi cuarto me tire de espalda en mi cama. Hoy ha sido un día largo.

-¿sabes que tu amiga puede ver el futuro? ¿Tener premoniciones?- dijo llamando mi atención

-¿Cómo?- Alice vidente -¿Cómo sabes?- pregunte. Mama me miro como diciéndome ¡duh!

-cuando me dio su mano pude leerla-me miro intensamente. –Y Edward puede leer la mente- termino diciendo.

-¿Qué?- me sobresalte -¿leer mente? Como que leer las mentes- dije enredándome yo misma

-si como dije leer mente pero no puede leer la tuya-dijo señalándose la cabeza con su dedo -¿tu escudo? ¿Recuerdas?-

Suspire. Por un momento olvide mi escudo. Entonces Edward puede leer las mentes. Muy interesante.

-a veces pienso que él tiene conversaciones silenciosa con Alice- me reí – ahora sé por qué. Leer mentes que irónico-

-sí lo es como se que mañana no lloverá- me miro – Charlie ha estado viniendo al hospital a cada rato- se quejo. Me eche a reí.

RENEE PVO

Bella se reía. Mi cita con Charlie era mañana.

-así que te ha visitado al hospital ¿cómo es eso?- me pregunto.

-si así es…-

''**flashback''**

Había terminado de hacer mi ronda del día en el hospital. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me encontré con Carlisle. Estaba terminando de escribir en mi carpeta cuando me pregunto.

-Así que mañana es el gran día ¿verdad?- lo mire y suspire. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no me sorprende que no supieras- mire mi reloj de la muñeca y apunte la hora en el registro que llevaba en la mano.

-no es como si nadie supieras- rio – ha sido muy interesante- me pare en el medio del pasillo.

-genial. ¿Todos saben verdad?- continúe caminando negando con mi cabeza. Carlisle se rio más fuerte.

-no es como si estuviéramos pendiente pero es muy gracioso todas la veces que te pregunta. Es como si aun no pudiera creerlo.-

-ughh!- gruñí. Charlie ha venido casi toda la semana asegurando que no olvidara la cita. ¿Pero quien se va olvidar? creo que hasta mis compañeros saben el día y la hora.

-hablando del rey de Roma y mira quien se asoma- dijo Carlisle aguantando una risa. Charlie se acercaba por el pasillo. Gruñí para mis adentros. Si me pregunta una vez más…

-¡Renee!- llamo acercándose. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundo ante de contestarle.

-¡Charlie! Hola que haces aquí tan temprano- le pregunte. Faltaba una hora y media para su acostumbrado almuerzo.

-he si, solo quería asegúrame que no olvidaras lo de mañana….-

''**fin de flashback''**

-oh Dios mío- Bella se doblo de la risa. Y la seguí.

-si ''todo va ser perfecto''- dije entre comillas.- En parte es gracioso. Nunca había visto a alguien tan inseguro pero a veces me saca de mis casillas-negué con la cabeza.

-lo siento mamá pero me tiene que contar como te va en la cita. Se me prometedor- bufe.

Si será de lo más interesante.

Mire las bolsa en el piso y me dispuse a subirla a su cuarto.

-Ahora dime. ¿Cómo va lo de la fiesta?- Bella me siguió hasta su cuarto llevando el resto de las bolsas.

-esperemos que todo salga bien. Voy a estar con Edward como quiera.- dijo abriendo su armario.

-¿sus hermano también irán verdad?-

-sí pero sabes que pueden controlarse sino no irían a las escuelas o Carlisle no sería medico.-

-tiene razón pero ten cuidado, nunca se puede confiar por lo que pasa por las mentes de los adolecentes masculino- le dije- y más cuando un vampiro en particular puede leer sus pensamientos- termine por decir.

-será interesante ver su reacción cuando Dilan haga Aparicio. Me imagino que sus pensamientos hacia mí no son P-G- dijo riéndose.

-solo ten los ojos abierto ¿ok?- le dije. Lo menos que quiero es un vampiro celoso.

-si mamá y tu también. No me gusta que tu cita vaya hacer en la Push.-

-lo sé pero ahora podemos saber de dónde proviene ese horrendo olor. Tengo curiosidad y es bueno saber- termine de enganchar sus ropa nueva.- ahora vamos a buscar nuestros atuendo para mañana.

Oo`oOoOoooOoOo`OoOoOOoOoO`

BELLA PVO

Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro. Se estaban hablando a si mismo dándose apoyo. Era muy gracioso.

-¿crees que ya se decidió si va a tocar la puerta?- me pregunto Mamá. Estábamos escondidas detrás de la cortina de la ventana de su cuarto que daba juntamente al frente de la casa. Charlie había llegado hace media hora en su guagua todo terreno roja.

Charlie se paro miro hacia la puerta por un minuto. Dio un paso hacia delante. Se detuvo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro otra vez.

-¡Nop!... creo que todavía le falta un poco mas de valentía- dije riéndome. '' se valiente, se valiente. No pasa nada'' se decía a sí mismo. Era gracioso casi le tengo pena.

-¿debería salir y terminar con su sufrimiento?-

-¡nop! Dejarlo un poco más- me reí – que se torture un poco mas no es tan malo- me reí más.

-esto no es una buena idea- dijo Renee.

-mira ya se decidió- Charlie se acercaba a la puerta. Nos separamos de la ventana.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-está bien para tu ''Daydate''-le dije entre comillas.

-¿Daydate?- rodé los ojos.

-tu sabe- le señale – tu cita de día-

-Bella, deja de decir estupideces-

El timbre sonó. Mamá suspiro.

-aquí vamos- camino fuera de su cuarto. La seguí.

Abrir la puerta. Charlie se quedo mirándome. Alce una ceja.

-¿si?- le dije.

-sí, he Bella ¿verdad?- asentí – soy Charlie Swan. ¿Vengo a buscar a Renne?-lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

-¿en serio?- le pregunte. Quería jugar un poco. Charlie abrió los ojos.

-si. Yo digo ella, pues hoy teníamos una cita- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Que gracioso. Escondí mi sonrisa. – ¿Lo ha olvidado?- dijo

-Pues…-

-Charlie- Renne me miro interrumpiéndome. Rodé mis ojos. – Ya estoy lista, ¿no vamos?- Charlie suspiro agradecido. -¿Bella?-

-lo siento- erguí los hombro.- que se diviertan. No hagan nada que yo no haría- señale con la mano.

-¡Bella!- Charlie tosió.

- ehh…Bye- cerré la puerta rápidamente. Espere a escuchar la puerta de la guagua y me eche a reí. Camine hacia la puerta trasera y la abrí.

-ahora a desayunar-

Y salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

RENEE PVO

Pude fijarme que en la parte de atrás de la guagua había un juego de caña de pescar. Solo espero que no le entre la idea porque hasta ahí llego.

-Te voy a presentar a mi mejor amigo de la Push- me dijo – Billy Black, vive cerca de la playa y luego te llevare hacia las montañas veras como el reflejo se pierde con el rio. Te va a encantar- dijo emocionado.

-¿lo conoces de hace tiempo?-

-si. Ambos crecimos aquí aunque el siempre estuvo en la reserva.-

-y nunca ha escuchado o visto cosas rara por aquí- empecé a decir – digo como historias o leyendas- Charlie me echo un vistazo y luego siguió con su mirada al frente.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a nada en específico- conteste –aquí el bosque se ve más profundo.

-lo son- dijo – y solo he escuchado de manada de lobo. Dicen que lo han visto en grupo pero no es muy probable que sea cierto-

¿Lobos? Interesante. Pero al fin al cabo es un bosque así que no es tan raro. Raro sería que no hubiera. Al cabo de unos minutos nos estacionamos frente a una cabaña rustica.

-llegamos. Espera.- Charlie salió y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Oh ese olor otra vez. Estaba más fuerte de lo que sentimos en el bosque. Estoy segura que su proveniencia es de aquí. Caminamos hasta la entrada principal de la cabaña, la cual estaba abierta completamente. En el recibidor había un hombre en una silla de rueda y sonreía.

-tú debes ser Renee. Soy Billy. Charlie tiene razón eres bellísimas- me sonroje un poco y le tendí mi mano.

-gracias. Encantada.- tomo mi mano. Un enorme lobo apareció en mi mente. Tan de repente que me asuste. Millones de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza donde el gran secreto de jóvenes convirtiéndose en hombres lobos se repetía. Leyendas de los indios y vampiros. Dios estos indios son enemigo natural de los vampiros y conocen y saben quiénes son los Cullen. Por lo tanto enemigo también de nosotras. Somos mitad vampiro pero también somos humanos. Por el olor podemos distinguirlo pero nunca me imagine toparme con un hombre lobo. Me tense y Billy lo sintió. Separe mi mano de la suya y por el rabo del ojo vi que no estábamos solos. Un gran chico apareció adentro de la cabaña. El olor de él también resplandecía. Por eso a Bella no le gustaba. Lo presentía. Presentía el peligro. Estaba en tierra peligrosa. Y Bella lo presentía.

-Renee, el es Jacob. El hijo de Billy. Un buen chico.- me presento Charlie. Pero estaba asustada. Dos hombres lobos frente a mi aunque sé que no podía saber lo que era, no sabía si me notaban raro mi olor o si no olía humana para ellos. El chico sonrió y supe que notaba nada raro. Pero temí darle mi mano pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber más. Tenía que proteger a mi hija y quería saber más de ese tratado que vi que hicieron la tribu con los Cullen. Información es poder y sabiduría.

-encantada- y le tendí mi mano con una sonrisa falsa plantada en mi cara.

-así que eres Renne. Por fin. A ver si ahora Charlie se calla. No es por nada pero ya nos tenia- dijo contestando mi saludo. Yo solo le sonreí mientras sus pensamientos y memoria corrían por mi mente.

Tenía que salir de esa cabaña.

Billy podía sentir mi incomodidad. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y me miraba.

Lo mire y le mantuve la mirada. No me iba a intimidar. Yo estaba a la delantera.

Charlie aclaro su garganta. No me había dado cuenta del silencio que predominaba en ese momento.

-será mejor irnos. Llevare a Renee al acantilado y al rio. Quede en demostrarle la belleza que esconde este lugar- le dijo Charlie a Billy y así rompiendo con la guerra de mirada.

-si será mejor- los mires a los dos – encantada de nuevo ¿Charlie?- lo mire como diciéndole ''vámonos''. Sé que era un poco grosera pero tenía que salir de ahí. El olor a perro me estaba mareando.

Charlie se despidió y partimos nuevamente en s guagua. Me pregunto y estaba bien. Le dije que solo estaba un poco emocionada de ver el lugar. Y si así fue. Llegamos al rio y era sorprendente. El agua era tan cristalina como una ventana al cielo y rápidamente me sentí bien. Pude respirar y tranquilizarme y disfrutar el paseo. Charlie se veía más confidente. Me enseno todo. El momento tenso de antes se olvido y solo éramos los dos. Después de un tiempo llegamos a una pequeña cafetería. Me di cuenta que ellos tenía sus propia cosa en el pueblo como su escuela o el pequeño hospital o más bien dispensario.

-¿Por qué las personas de aquí no van al hospital central?- le mencione – desde que llevo a ahí nunca he visto a nadie de la reserva-

- pues le gusta tener sus propio cuidado. No confía en nadie y también están sus creencia- me abrió la puerta de la cafetería- y ahora que está el doctor Cullen no pisaran el hospital comoquiera- eso llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-no sé por qué, pero Billy no es de encanto cuando se refriere a los Cullen. Ha tratado de que yo no me relaciones con ellos pero son una familia encantadora y nunca he tenido problema con ninguno. Además soy el jefe de policía no puedo ir por ahí ignorándolos- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa frente a una ventana. De repente el olor a pescado me dio.

-te va gustar el sándwich de pescado frito es mi favorito y Henry es el mejor.- me dijo. ¿Sándwich? ¿Pescado? ¿Frito? Respire. Este va a ser el almuerzo más largo de mi vida.

BELLA PVO

-No Ángela. Edward me va a recoger. Sus hermanos también irán.-le conteste a través del teléfono. Estaba esperando que mamá llegara ya había pasado la tarde pronto caería el sol.

-wow no creo que Dilan se lleve bien con Edward por razones obvia pero va ser genial que valla ¿no crees?-

-claro que sí. – le dije.

-¿crees que Lauren y Cristina se presente?- me pregunto.

-perra numero uno y perra numero dos- Ángela se rio – claro que estarán. Es el único lugar donde pueden preceder su estatus.- rodé los ojos. Sé que van a ir tras Edward.

Escuche el ruido de una guagua. Me acerque a la ventana frontal de la sala y pude ver como una guagua roja toda terreno daba vuelta al final de la calle. Mamá ya regresaba. Un Charlie todo caballero abría la puerta de pasajero y se guiaba a llevar a mamá hasta la puerta de entrada. Mamá se despedía diciendo que la paso de maravilla y Charlie deseando por dentro que no terminara la cita, quería entrar pero sabía que su hija estaba en la casa. Su hija.

Un casto beso, tímido fue la despedida de Charlie que andaba hacia su guagua con una cara de bobo que no se quitara por varias horas.

Renee entro a su casa y su hija la miraba desde el sofá.

-¡vaya! Cualquiera diría que la pasaste bien- le dije al verla entrar. Cruzo sus brazos.

-Pues, la pase bien. Hace tiempo que no hacia estos ¿sabes?- suspiro. Ella lo sabía. Su madre criadora. Protegiéndola. Se había olvidado que también tenía un corazón aunque inmortal pero que latía tan fuete como el de ella.

-¡ok!- salte del mueble y llegue en un segundo al frente de ella - ¡desembucha! ¡Cuentame mamá! ¿Cuál es el gran secreto de la Push?- la mire emocionada – claro que también cuéntame de tu cita. ¿Se besaron allá, donde nadie los miraran?- me reí.

-¡Isabella, niña! Me matas- empezó a echarse aire con la manos. ¡Grite!

-¡o por dios!- le señale con el dedo -¡lo has hecho!- empecé a brincar y a aplaudir. Me pare de repente. -¿Qué significa eso mamá?

-Nada Bella, solo que la pase bien y…- callo y me miro.

-¿y?- insistí.

-y ya sea porque el olor- se acerco a mí y me cogió la mano –ya sé porque tu presentimiento hacia ese lugar Bella, es peligroso para nosotras. Bueno en parte- baje mi escudo y empecé a ver la imágenes que mamá me mostraba, desde un gran lobo hasta un simple beso en la cima de una colina.

-¡wau! El beso ¡Wau! El hombre lobo no tan ¡Wau!-empecé a caminar de un lado a otro – sabia que algo estaba mal en ese lugar. Tenemos suelte que no nos pueden sentir. Además entraste y no causaste revuelo-

-somos humano mija-

-parte mamá, no lo olvides. No me ha contestado. ¿Qué va a pasar con Charlie?

-no lo sé. Por ahora voy a disfrutar. Soy joven. No es como que voy a envejece así que...-

-exacto mamá. Y ese es el problema- le dije tristemente.

A lo lejos se escucho un rugir de un auto. Por el ruido me atrevo decir que es deportivo. Me acerque nuevamente a la ventana frontal de la sala y ahí aparecía un porche amarillo. Demasiado amarillo diría yo. Vampiros y llamando la atención. Típico.

-vaya, tienes visita- mamá dijo detrás mío. Del porche se bajo Alice con dos maletines grandes en cada mano. Me dio miedo de repente. El timbre sonó y mamá abrió.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-hola Renee. He venido a preparar a Bella- mamá la miro raro – tu sabe para la fiesta de hoy- dijo

-¡oh! No sabía que venía a ayudar a bella. No me dijo nada-

-porque me acabo de enterar ahora mismo- dije y me acerque- ¿Alice?- le alce una ceja.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- entro con sus dos grandes maletines- se ve que aun no terminas por conocerme- se acerco a las escaleras- ahora vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo para arreglarnos-

Tres horas después estaba bañada, maquillada y vestida. Alice también se preparo aquí en casa.

-Edward vendrá con Jasper a recogernos. ¡Listo, termine!- no estaba mal.

-wau sabe lo que haces-

-¡duh!- dijo y nos reímos. Siempre quise una hermana y Alice era lo más que se acercaba.

Una bocina rompió la risa.

-ya llegaron, vámonos- bajamos las escaleras. Nos encontramos con mamá.

-vaya esta preciosa. No vayas a romper muchos corazones hoy- dijo

-¡Mamá!- me queje

-no se preocupe Renee, solo uno podría romper hoy- la mire

-Alice, no ayudas sabes- y me dirigir abrir la puerta.

-que se divierta chicas- llamo mamá desde atrás.

Edward esperaba al lado de Jasper por nosotras.

-Estas preciosa- y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-tú no estás nada mal- llevaba un Mahón azul oscuro y una camisa azul marino. Estaba para comerse. Jasper y Alice iba en la parte trasera del volvo mientras que yo en el asiento de pasajero y Edward nos conducía hacia la casa de Dilan.

/ #$/

La casa de Dilan estaba forrada de chicos de la escuela y unos otros mayores. Me imagino que son los amigos de la universidad de Bret. Rosalie y Emmett ya nos esperaba y se nos unieron.

-bien ya llegaron, vamos- entramos a la casa. Todos bebían, bailaba alguna canción de Lady GaGa pero mi visión se paro en Jessica. Me daba la espalda mientras hablaba con Lauren y Cristina. ¿Qué tenía que hablar con ellas justamente con ellas? Lauren vio que las mirabas y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo algo a Jessica. Esta se volteo a verme y el color se fue de su cara. Llego hasta nosotros.

-¡hola Bella! Llegaste. Edward, chicos- dijo. Edward la miraba raro, tenía sus labios en una línea resta. Me pregunto si él ya leyó su verdadera intensión.

-obviamente- le conteste – me pregunto ¿de qué hablabas con ellas?- no tuve que decir nombre sabia a quienes me refería.

-solo le preguntaba como estaban, sabes que estaban enfermas- rio nerviosa.

-claro y tú y yo sabemos por qué- mire a Edward- vamos a bailar- y lo jale por el brazo dejando a una Jessica con la palabra en la boca.

¡uh! Edward se movía bien. Me imagino que lo aprendió en su larga vida. Unas canciones después Emmett ponía un vaso de vodka en mis manos.

-vaya Emmett no sabía que me quería emborrachar ¿Qué diría tu hermano de eso?- me empecé a rei. Edward miraba a Emmett con una ceja levantada en signo de pregunta.

-¿Qué?- irguió sus hombro – solo quiero saber cómo es borracha- solté una carcajada. Si supiera que el licor no dura mucho en mi sistema.

-¡Emmett por dios!- Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Hay bebe! Tengo curiosidad- negué con la cabeza.

Edward se tenso de repente y supe porque. Dilan caminaba hacia nosotros con una cerveza en mano.

-¡Bella!- me dio un beso en la mejilla –llegaste- Edward rugió como un león.- que tal de ese baile-

-lo siento Dilan- abrace a Edward mas para tranquilizarlo no me di cuenta que Jasper lo aguantaba por detrás.- pero todos mi baile están comprados- jale a mi novio –bebe vamos a bailar- le di mi vaso a Alice y Salí disparada con Edward a bailar.

El tiempo pasó. Dilan no molesto más pues tenía su lengua ocupada en la garganta de una porrista. Me encontré con Ángela y Ben. Bailamos en grupo, bebimos, la estábamos pasando bien.

Los chicos bailaban. Edward me besaba el cuello, ¡que rico! Pero la naturaleza llama.

-voy a ir un momento al baño- le dije – vuelvo enseguida- sabia que me quería acompañar pero no quería que me escuchara orinar.

De camino me tope con Jessica. Raro no había vuelto hablar con ella desde la última vez.

-¿Vas para el baño Bella?- me pregunto.

-si- pensé que me quería acompañar

-mejor ve a de arriba. Creerme que no quieres ir al e abajo- me dijo con cara de asco,

-¡ugck! Por que beben si no pueden controlar su estomago- dije mas para mí que a ella –gracias, Jess-

Me dirigir a la cocina donde había otras escaleras hacia el segundo piso y justamente frente al otro baño. Cuando salir del baño alguien me pillo contra la pared, Bret.

-¿Qué está haciendo Bret?- su olor me intoxico

-me dijeron que acá arriba tenía una sorpresa y vaya que sorpresa Bella- me dijo. Lo mire confundida.

-pues no soy yo Bret, suéltame- le dije mientras forcejaba para soltarme de su agarre.

¿En serio? entonces ¿Qué hace aquí arriba, la fiesta es abajo sino era que me estabas esperando?- está loco este tipo.

-suéltame Bret- me jalaba hacia uno de los cuarto. Me imagino que el suyo. Ni loca entro.- suéltame ahora-

-no te hagas la de rogar- paso su lengua por mi mejilla ¡asco!- me encanta las difíciles-

Ya me canse de esto.

-tienes un segundo para soltarme- le dije con voz furiosa. Se echo a reí

-o sino ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas hacer?-

Y perdí mis estribos…

EDWARDPVO

Besaba el cuello de Bella. Me encanta su olor. Ella se disculpo y se fue al baño. Quería acompañarla pero me dijo que volvía enseguida. Los chicos se reunieron conmigo la estábamos pasando bien.

-¿y Bella?- pregunto Alice

-fue al baño-

-¿Por qué no nos aviso?- dijo con un puchero

-tal vez porque tu lengua estaba ocupada y no quería molestar- me miro molesta

-ja ja ja Edward sino me equivoco tu lambias su cuello como un perro- Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reírse.

-¡Alice!- en ese momento escuche lo pensamiento de Jessica ella se acercaba a mí.

-¡ohhh!- dijo Rosalie – hay viene una fan Edward- gruñir. ¿Dónde estaba Bella por lo menos con ella cerca nadie me molestaba.

-Edward- dijo seductoramente mientras enrollaba su cabello. Uh nada sexy.- ¿hacia donde fue Bella?- me pregunto como si no supiera.

-al baño- trataba de localizarla pero no podía leer su mente.

-oh ¿en serio?- la mire – entonces ¿Por qué iría hacia el segundo piso cuando el baño esta justo ahí- señalo al pasillo después de la barra.

- ¿No eres su amiga?- le pregunto Alice mirándola como lo que es. Nada.

-por qué soy su amiga la conozco mejor que ustedes que no la conocieron antes. Tal vez fue a encontrarse con alguien. ¿Quién sabe? No es la primera vez que lo hace- puso su mano en mi pecho – yo solo quiero abrirte lo ojos hay chicas mejores que ella ¿sabes?- me sonrió. En su pensamiento vi que fue ella la que le dijo que usara el de arriba. Busque entres las mente de la gente hasta que la encontré en los pensamientos de Bret, ese hermano de Dilan. Supe que mi hermano escuchaba también a través de la música.

''está en el segundo piso'' dijo en mi mente Jasper '' y está furiosa'' lo mire. Irguió sus hombros ''a veces puedo leer sus emociones''

-espera Edward- me dijo Alice. La mire

-¿Qué?- ''solo espera me dijo en mi mente''

Entonces vi como lambio su mejilla y vi todo rojo. Gruñir fuerte. Jessica sonreía. Pensó que cumplió con su cometido. Y entonces vi a través de los ojos de Bret como el puño de Bella viajaba hacia su cara. Fue tanta la impresión que di un paso hacia atrás.

-''crack''- escuchamos a través de la música. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros. Los demás seguían bailando.

-¡Diablos!- se empezó a reí Emmett –esa es mi chica- y siguió riéndose - y no esta borracha- Jessica se preguntaba de que hablaba Emmett y porque se reia.

Bella apareció por la cocina y llego hasta nosotros. Miro a Jessica que todavía tenía su mano en mi pecho y la retiro rápido.

-¿de qué me perdí?- miro a Jessica.

-nada solo que Jessica le preguntaba a Edward el porqué fuiste al segundo piso si el baño de abajo funciona de lo mas bien- dijo Rosalie.

-¿de veras? ¿Jessica?-

-pues yo, yo – el grito de Lauren sonó fuerte. La música se apago. Un Bret sangrando por la nariz bajaba por las escaleras. Dilan corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué te paso Bret? ¡Tiene la nariz rota!- la mirada de Bret se encontró con la de Bella. Jessica la miraba asustada sabia que fue ella la que le hizo eso.

-me caí y me di con el borde de la bañera- dijo – creo de debo ir al hospital-

-vaya- dijo Bella –creo que la fiesta se acabo- nos miro – ¿nos vamos?- dijo pestañeado inocentemente. Emmet le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-eres mi heroína Bella- le dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Bella mirando a Jessica – yo solo fui al baño…-

/ #$/

Gracias a todos que me leen y dejan sus comentarios. Se lo agradezco espero que le guste el capitulo. Gracias también a lo que me leen solamente. Son la fuerza de la escritura.

Muchas felicidades en este año nuevo. Que venga mucha paz y cambios positivos. Felices fiesta.

Nos leemos.

nita


	12. Chapter 12

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Capitulo Once.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**¡Hola! Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen la demora pero a veces uno quiere pero no se puede. Tuve alguno problema por acá por eso me perdí de repente pero muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leen y a todos aquellos que me siguen. Disculpen la demora. Espero que le guste el capitulo.**

BELLA PVO

-eres mi heroína Bella- me dijo Emmett riéndose.

-¿Por qué?- conteste mirando a Jessica – yo solo fui al baño…- subí mis hombros- ¿me perdí de algo?-pregunte. Emmett se carcajeó más fuerte.

-¡Bella!- me abrazo Edward alejándome del brazo de Emmett -¿estás bien amor?-una corriente corrió por mi cuerpo. Le asentí que estaba bien y lo bese.

-Lauren- oímos llamar a Dilan. Nos volteamos a escuchar –voy a llevar a mi hermano al hospital. Saca a todo el mundo de mi casa, la fiesta se acabo-

-¡claro , no te preocupes, yo te ayudo- los ojos de Lauren brillaron con malicia. Saliendo Dilan por la puerta Lauren grito que la fiesta continuaba y la música volvió y la gente siguió bebiendo.

-¡típico!- le señale a Lauren - ¿Quién en su sano juicio le confiaría su casa a ella?- Jessica había desaparecido. Cobarde. Poco a poco todo bebía y bailaba. Cristina estaba sentada encima de unos de los amigos de Bret. Se notaba que estaban ebrios. Edward me abrazo y beso mi mano. No había abolladura ahí y aunque le rompí la nariz a Bret en mi mano no había rastro alguno.

-eh ¿chicos?- dijo Jasper- creo que es mejor irnos- asentí con mi cabeza. Ya no quería estar ahí.

-será mejor que nos vallamos como en… ¡ahora!- grito Alice. Y le dijo bajito a jasper '' un vecino llamo a la policía''.

-vámonos – Edward me jalo hasta la puerta. Mire a mí alrededor buscando a Ángela. La encontré en una esquina con Ben.

-¡espera!- grite. Me solté de la mano de Edward y avance hacia ella. – Angie nos vamos y será mejor que ustedes también. Creo que llamaron a la policía- Angie abrió los ojos y asistió. Bien. Alice me jalo una mano.

-Bella, debemos irnos pero ya. ¡Andando!- Alice me jalo hacia la puerta. Sentí que me tomaron de la mano. Era Edward. Rápidamente estábamos en el volvo y arrancando. Pude ver a Ben saliendo hacia su carro con Ángela y Mike. Bien por lo menos me escucharon. Que las zorras se encargue de la policía. Alejándonos de las casa pudimos escuchar las sirenas. ¡Huf! Estuvo cerca. Bonito seria que fuera arrestada por la cita de mamá.

Había pasado dos semanas desde la dichosa fiesta en casa de Dilan. Ellos tuvieron muchos problemas. Mamá me conto lo que paso en el hospital. Al parecer mami tuvo que ir a cumplir un turno de 4 horas ya que una de las enfermeras tuvo que irse enferma. Al mamá llegar a casa rápidamente me abrazo.- ¿está bien? Claro que lo estas. Buen derechazo, con mucha fuerza pero bien hecho.- me abrazo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo…?- empecé a decirle cuando me dijo que estaba en el hospital cuando Dilan y su hermano Bret entraron y este tenía la cara y su camisa ensangrentada. Me toco y rápidamente abrí mi escudo para poder ver su narración.

**Flashback RENEE PVO**

-Pobre Nancy creo que tiene algo viral-me dijo Maggie una de las enfermeras.

-trabajamos en un hospital. En cualquier momento vas a pescar algo- le dije. Hoy cubríamos ER. Nancy enfermo por lo que Carlisle la envió a casa. El me llamo para cubrir parte de su turno hasta que llegara su relevo. Sabia, bueno todos sabían que hoy fue mi cita con Charlie. Solo espero que no me pregunten tanto.

-¡no! Yo no. Cuando llegue a casa voy a tomarme algo para evitarlo. Odio estar enferma.- hizo un puchero. Me reí.- por lo menos tú no te enfermas-

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunte.

-Renee desde que llevo aquí no te he visto enfermar un día. Eres anti-inmune o algo así-me reí nerviosa.

-Maggie a veces dices tonterías- le entregue unos archivo – solo se me cuidar bien y ahora a trabajar- le dije y me dirigir al primer paciente.

La noche transcurrió bien. Todo normal. Al parecer lo viral se estaba regando pero nada peligroso.

De pronto la puerta de sala de emergencia se hable y por ahí entra dos muchachos y uno tenía sangre por la cara y se agarraba la nariz con una camiseta. Rápidamente me acerque a ellos. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- rápidamente lo lleve hacia una camilla y senté al joven. Saque unas gazas y alcohol para empezar a limpiarlo.

-Mi hermano se cayó en el baño y se dio con el borde de la bañera. Creo que se rompió la nariz- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos. Esa historia sonaba muy bien narrada de cuando uno la repite muchas veces.

-¿crees? No… definitivamente esta rota- dije mientras empezaba a limpiarle la cara con unas gaza.- ¿dice que te caíste en el baño?- dije con ironía. Era curioso de la manera que estaba su nariz diría más que alguien se la rompió que en una caída.- y tu aliento me dice que esta intoxicado también- dije regañándolo. Podía oler el licor salir por sus polos.

-Solo tome algunas cervezas dentro de mi casa- el muchacho dijo nervioso.

-Claro, por eso te tropezarte en el baño ¿verdad?- dijo Dilan y Bret asistió con la cabeza.

-eres Dilan ¿verdad? Y me imagino que este es tu hermano universitario ¿cierto?- le pregunte. Los reconocí y pensé en Bella. Note algo sospechoso así que me quite unos de los guantes y toque la mano de Bret. Por su mente pude ver cómo era mi hija quien le daba un puño por este estar forzándola. Vi rojo. –Esto te va a doler un poco- le dije y de un toque ''crack'' le enderece el hueso roto de la nariz. Sin pena y sin anestesia antes que otra enfermera viniera. Es poco de lo que se merece.

-Ahhh! Ahhh! ¡Demonio! ¡Carajo!- grito Bret. Se escucho por todo el ER.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?- me grito Dilan – ¡ni siguiera le puso anestesia!- dijo

-Es la mejor forma de reparar una nariz rota. Preguntarle a cualquiera. ¿Fue en tu fiesta que ocurrió esto?- le pregunte a los dos mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Qué fiesta?- dijo Bret nervioso – solo éramos un pequeño grupo compartiendo-

-¡hash! No diga más Bret. Es la mamá de Bella probablemente le dijo donde estaría- le dijo Dilan

-¿Bella?- contesto Bret mirándome asustado. Trago saliva. Lo mire fijamente.

-si…- me acerque a su cara- Bella es mi hija y…-no pude terminar, Carlisle entro en ese momento cuando pretendía decirle algo más.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto rápidamente Carlisle mirándome. Me se aleje de Bret si quitarle la vista y respire profundo. Si Carlisle no hubiera llegado le hubiera dicho hasta del mal que moriría. Y lo cumpliría.

-posible fractura por caída en el baño- le mire alzando una ceja - Ya el hueso esta enderezado. Hay que hacerle una placa a ver si necesita un capote por varios días. Todo tuyo Carlisle- le entregué el informe – no creo tener la suficiente paciencia para no romperle el cuello- dije bajito saliendo de la sala de emergencia pero sabiendo que probablemente Carlisle me haya escuchado.

-llevaron a radio X- escuche decir a Carlisle antes de salir por la puerta. Me dirigí hacia afuera del hospital, tenía que respirar, lo necesitaba para tranquilizarme. Al poco tiempo vi llegar a Charlie.

**Fin del flashback **

-¡vaya! Eso fue genial mamá- la abrace mas –pero no tenia por que hacerlo, con mi puño creo que fue suficiente- dije

-bueno, fingirle un poco de dolor me calmo un poco- sacudió la mano – ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Y Bella… todo.- y así le conté todo a mamá. Ella me conto de lo que hablo con Charlie. Cuando el llego a casa de Dilan todo era un desastre. Habían chicos corriendo por todas partes tratando de escapar. No arrestaron a nadie esa noche pero Dilan y Bret tuvieron problemas con sus padres y Charlie.

OoOoO```OoOoOoO```OoOoO

Edward y yo entramos a la cafetería. Era la hora del almuerzo. Oí una risa fastidiosa y mire hacia la mesa que estaba Lauren. Ella me miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios y alzando una ceja en provocación. La ignore. ¿Qué estaba mal en este cuadro? Si ya. Jessica estaba sentada con ella.

Ahora estaba aquí en nuestra mesa habitual, solo con unos cambios. A mi lado estaba Edward y Jessica, pues que se puede decir su minifalda se encogía en la mesa de las zorras. ¡Qué rápido cambio de bando! ¡Que rápido saco la daga! Su naturaleza salió a frote.

-¡no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Tanto tiempo siendo amigas!- decía Ángela. Estábamos sentados mirando hacia Jessica – no pude creerlo cuando la vi llegar junto a Lauren. ¡Lauren! ¿Puedes creerlo?- decía indignada – ahora yo soy muy poco para ocupar su tiempo- la mire seria

-tú eres importante Ángela. Solo que ella quiere atención y cree que con ellas la obtendrá. Sabemos que era un poco celosa- dije

-pues ya sabemos qué clase de atención quería-dijo Ben

-si la minifalda de porrista creo que era de la hermanita de Cristina. ¡Casi ni le tapa nada!- dijo Mike

-Lo siento hombre pero la mano de Dilan dice ''que no le importa'' lo siento Mike- dijo Ben.

-¡nah!- sacudió la mano – tampoco éramos exclusivos o por el estilo- dijo Mike – y creo que tiene la atención que buscaba solo que con ella tendrá el mismo ''titulo '' de ellas-

Si la mano de Dilan estaba muy convenientemente en su mulo. ¿Me pregunto si ya lo hicieron? Jessica mira hacia nuestra mesa y rápidamente retira la mirada.

-nadie termina de conocer a quien uno cree conocer- dije. Pobre Angela. Ellas había sido amiga desde kínder y sé que le era difícil entender como cambio radicalmente Jessica para traicionarme y como rápidamente cambio de amistades.

-además, que rápido Dilan perdono a Lauren por el caos que ocurrió en su casa- dije

-bueno es que no sabes cómo le cobro el favor durante su castigo- dijo Mike. Hice cara de asco.- Con razón la perdono tan rápido-dije.

-Bueno yo sé que todas querían pegar el diente a Cullen pero…- dijo Ángela.

-Y de qué manera- rio Mike.

-¡Ángela!- casi grite. Mire a Edward con cara de disculpa. Me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pero es cierto. No te sienta alagado Edward- dijo Ángela – pero hay hasta un club tuyo y Jessica es parte de él. Debimos imaginarlo pero confiamos en ella.-respiro – aunque me hablo en clases y me invito a sentarme con ella. Allí en esa mesa- me miro – creo que Lauren y Cristina trata de alejarte de tus amigos.

-bueno si quería ser una zorra nos hubiera dicho ¿o no? No estar planificando con ellas como separarme de Edward. Ni siquiera respeto nuestra amistad y creo decir que solo estuvo con nosotros por envidia- dije

-¡Bella! no digas eso. La conozco desde siempre- dijo Ángela – ella siempre le gusto la atención-

-si embargo ella está allí- señale hacia su mesa – y tu esta aquí- no dije mas. La cara de Ángela me decía que tenía razón.

-es cierto. Aunque Dilan sigue siendo el mismo con nosotros. Así que creo que esas dos traman algo y tratando de robarse a Cullen- rio Ben – se merece estar con ellas- dijo

-aunque Jess cayó rápido en sus redes- dijo bajito Angie –espero que a la larga no salga perjudicada-

Ángela siempre dulce. Por eso es una buena amiga y Jessica lo sabe por eso le hablo en clases.

-aunque tratara yo vi su juego ante de que echara los bolos- decía Edward. Lo mire. Irguió sus hombros. –Siempre me miraba raro- termino y me reí.

-todas te miraba raro Edward- suspire – solo pensé- respire. Ya no quería hablar más de ella. Lo hecho esta. Edward me abrazo y recibí su abrazo lo necesitaba, su calor, su cariño.

-lo malo que tendremos que soportarla en la fogata- dijo Ben.

-¡la fogata!- suspire – lo había olvidado- dije

-¿Qué fogata?- pregunto Edward aunque ya sabia

-En la Push-contesto Mike – puedes venir y tus hermano también. La pasamos bien. Nos juntamos con los indio de viven por ahí- dijo

-¿indios Mike?- dijo Ángela negando con la cabeza.

-¿bueno lo son o no?- dijo

-no creo que le gustan que lo llames así- dije

-no en su cara pero ¿adivina qué? Lo son ¿o no?- rodé mis ojos no era tiempo de instruir a el tonto de Mike.

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto Edward mirando a la mesa de sus hermanos.

-para el otro fin de semana. Los de la reserva celebran la llegada de la luna o algo así. Hacen una gran fogata frente al mar, entonces te sienta alrededor de ella. Es chévere- dijo Ángela subiendo los hombro

-¿iras conmigo?- le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-no puedo- miro hacia sus hermanos. Alice tenía cara de tristeza. – Tenemos un compromiso familiar- me miro y le sonreí. Tal vez tenía que ver algo con los lobos.

-lo entiendo. No te preocupes amor- le di un casto beso en los labios.

-bueno eso significa que me iré contigo entonces- dijo Ángela- iba ir con Jess pero ya sabes-

-¿y Ben?- pregunte

-habíamos quedado con Dilan, después de todo no pensamos que esto iba a ocurrir pero él no tiene culpa de que Jess se le tire. Es un chico si ella ofrece el no va a rechazar- irguió los hombros

-por mí no hay problema. Se pueden ir conmigo saben- les dije

-no Bella. Tampoco voy a dejar que piense que me afecta. Iré con ellos pero la tratare como cualquier otra persona. Es su pérdida. Además hay unas chicas de la reserva muy linda.- me reí. Mike no cambia y me alegra.

Al salir de la escuela nos despedimos de los chicos.

-entonces este fin de semana ere mía- dijo Edward.

Me reí.

-mis fines semana son tuyos Edward- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-no el otro- dijo. Pare y lo mire.

-ya había quedado con los chicos y…- me moleste. No es mi culpa que ellos no quisieran ir. Ni siquiera se ¿porque?- además esta invitados. Si no pueden ir ese es su problema no mi culpa Edward- le dije en un tono sobrio.

-¡hey!- me tomo por los hombro e hizo que lo mirara- no te enoje. Sé que quedaste con ello pero soy un ser egoísta. Te quisiera siempre conmigo pero sé que tengo que compartirte. No te moleste. Ok- me dio un beso y mi enojo se difundió.

-ok- suspire. Llegamos donde sus hermano. Alice emocionada me dice:

-Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Qué te parece ir a nuestra casa? Hoy- la mire. Su casa. ¿Quería ir a su casa? Si pero, ¿quería estar en una casa llena de vampiro? No. Pero es Edward y ellos.

-¿hoy? Es noche de escuela- dije tratando de zafarme.

-no estarás hasta tardes. Solo un rato. A mi mamá le encantara conocerte- oh si Esme. La única que no he conocido aun.

-ven amor. Mama quiere conocerte. No ha dejado de decírmelo desde que supo que estamos juntos- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-ok. Llamare a mamá-

-yuupii- brinco Alice- la pasaras padre. No puedo esperar para enseñarte mi armario-

Me eche a reí. Típico Alice no quiere enseñarme su casa o cuarto solo su armario. Hay que amarla. Tome el celular de mi bolso y llame a mamá. – Bueno hija ¿no es muy rápido para conocer los suegros?- gruñir. Gracias a dios que tenía mi escudo y no podía escuchar mi conversación con mi madre aunque me había alejado un poco de ellos.

-¡Mamá! Eres incorregible- me reí.

-Está bien ¿estarás bien? ¡Ya sabe la única que le latirá el corazón será tu!- dijo.

-Mamá estaré bien.- sonreí amaba tanto a mi madre.

-Pues ya sabe que significa. La próxima será nuestra invitación- dijo – ahora ven y pasara bien pero PG Bella PG-gruñí. –Mama a veces te pasa- y colgué. Me dirigir a ellos. – Bueno nos vamos o ¿Qué?- dije. Edward me sonrió y nos fuimos hacia su casa. Hoy la conocería.

Nos alejamos un poco del pueblo. Antes de salir de él Edward tomo una salida casi en la línea divisora de Forks. Tomo un camino pavimentado hacia el bosque y luego después de pasar algunos árboles gigantescos dio paso a una casa espectacular. Blanca y con las paredes en cristal. Cuando lo vea mi madre, le van a encantar. Siempre le gusto este tipo de pared de cristal porque así no se pedía de la bella visión que puede dar cuando nace y duerme el sol.

Quede maravillada. Era hermosa su casa. De tres pisos era. Bajamos y entramos. Adentro nos esperaba una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa maternal.

-¡mamá, mamá, Mamá!- decía Alice – ella es Bella, la novia de Edward- mire a la mujer que me sonreía.

-mucho gusto en conocerla- estire mi mano para sorprenderme cuando ella me fundió en un abrazo.

-es gusto es mío, Bella. Bienvenida- admire su casa – soy Esme-

-su casa es hermosa. A mi madre le van a encantar las paredes en cristal cuando las vea- dije admirando el paisaje.

-¡oh!- Esme aplaudió una sola vez – debemos invitarla también la próxima vez, puedo ayudarla a crear esto en su casa-

-¡oh no!- dije. – creo que no es una buena idea. A mamá le encanta este estilo pero se dio por vencida hace años- me miro tratando de entender lo que decía –créeme- le dije

Alice me cogió por una mano y me jalo hacia las escaleras. – vamos te quiero enseñar mi cuarto antes que Edward te secuestre y no me deje salirme con las mía-

-¡Alice!- grito Edward pero ya era tarde subía con Alice al segundo piso a su cuarto. Le regale una sonrisa de disculpa y él me sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Llegamos a su cuarto y ¡vaya! Era espectacular. Tenía una enorme cama cubierta con un cobertor rosa y muchos cojines de colores rosa, lira. Parte de su cuarto era de pared de cristal y daba hacia atrás. Se podía ver el bosque. Era hermoso.

-¡wow! Me encanta tu cuarto- le dije mientras admiraba todo.

-y lo mejor está detrás de esa puerta- y me jalo hasta la puerta y la abrió. Me quede paralizada. Estaba en un cuarto pero no era un cuarto era su armario. Parecía parte de un centro comercial. Hasta tenía en donde sentarte y un espejo de cuerpo entero en tres divisiones –puedes cerrar la boca ahora, Bella- me había quedado sorprendida que ni cuenta me di

-Alice, estos es, es…tu armario es más grande que tu cuarto- termine diciendo

-lo sé y estoy orgullosa de ello- no lo dudo. Me estuvo enseñando lo último que compro cuando tocaron la puerta y la abrieron

-Alice ya le enseñaste el armario así que me la llevo- Edward entraba al armario y camino hacia mi cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas y jalándome para salir del cuarto de Alice.

-Edward no sabes divertiste- refunfuñó Alice mientras salía de su cuarto. Me encamino a subir otro sed de escalera hasta el tercer piso.

Cuando entre al cuarto de Edward quede maravillada. Tenía una pared llena de disco y libros. ¡Clásicos!. Había una enorme cama en el medio y un TV flat en la pared que no era de cristal. Desde su cuarto por estar en tercer piso tenía una vista espectacular hacia el bosque y casi se podía ver una cascada a lo lejos. Definitivamente levantarse aquí debe ser de película.

-¿desde cuándo tienes una cama en tu cuarto Eddie?- me sorprendí a oí escuchar a Emmett desde la puerta. Me gire a verlo.

-¡Emmett!- le grito Edward. ''suaap'' se escucho un golpe.

-¡Hay! Bebe ¿Qué dije?- pregunto Emmett a Rosalie que le había dado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Me reí por los bajos.

-si serás bruto Emmett- y salió por el pasillo con un Emmett detrás de ella. Me eche a reí.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu cama es nueva?- le pregunte riéndome

-¡nunca ha sido usada!- escuche gritar a Emmett de alguna parte de la casa. Me eche a reír.

-¡voy a matarte Emmett!- grito Edward poniendo sus manos en puños. Deje de reírme y me acerque a él. Tome su cara y lo bese y bien bajito le dije sabiendo que los demás me escucharía

-no importa podemos estrenarla- y lo beses sin dejarlo responder cuando rápidamente alguien toco la puerta haciéndonos separar. Era Esme. Mire hacia el piso moviendo mi pie inocentemente.

- Bueno, ya creo que Edward te enseño la casa, ahora nos podemos reunir todos en la sala de estar ¿no crees? ¿Si? Bueno. Los espero abajo- salió abriendo más la puerta. Me volteé hacia Edward y le di un beso en los labios

-bueno- erguí mis hombros – será otro día entonces- y Salí hacia la sala dejando a Edward gruñendo. Me reí en silencio mientras bajaba las escaleras. Edward rápidamente estaba a mi lado cuando entre a la sala. Emmett meneaba sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo y no pude evitar reírme. ¡Este Emmett me va a volver loca! Todos estaban ahí menos Carlisle.

-¡hola!- les dijes mientras me sentaba en el sofá de dos con Edward- tienes una casa magnifica-

-¡gracias Bella. Es mi pasatiempo! ¡Decorar!- me dijo Esme.

-¡sip! Alice es la miniatura de Esme!- se echo a reír Emmett – ¿lo entendiste Bella? ¡La miniatura!- no lo pude evitar y me reír. Alice lo miraba furiosa.

-¡Rosalie!-dijo Alice y ''suaap'' otro golpe a la nuca de Emmett

-¡hay Bebe!- dijo –¡Compórtate Emmett!-le dijo ella

-Bella- me llamo Emmett – cuando vayas a estrenar la cama de Eddie quitare el plástico primero, no queremos escuchar como acolchona el matress- me puse roja como un tomate, como dijo eso en frente de su madre.

-¡Estás muerto!- y Edward salió detrás de un Emmett que salía corriendo.

-¡mamá!- grito antes de salir.

-¡oh Dios!- dije.

-no te preocupe, siempre hacen eso- dijo el callado de Jasper, casi olvide que estaba ahí. Rosalie rodo los ojos.

De momento Alice se fue como ida. Sus ojos miraba hacia al frente pero como si no mirara en si. Jasper la abrazo rápidamente pero ya la había visto y de pronto pestañeo. Edward y Emmett entraron en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto?- susurro Edward pero lo escuche.

-cinco minutos-contesto Alice –viene Billy con su hijo Jacob- Edward asistió.

-¡hey Alice! No te falta nada por enseñarle a Bella!-dijo Edward esta vez con voz regular. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos. ¡oh! trataba de distraerme pues no, yo quería saber. Así que conteste yo rápidamente

-si ya Alice me enseño su cuarto, su armario, su colección de zapatos- la mire – creo que es suficiente por hoy- respire. Pude escuchar el ruido de una camioneta. Edwrad se tenso. Cuando mire por el cristal vi como se bajaban dos personas. Uno ya mayor me imagine que era Billy y otro joven como nosotros. Se distinguían como los de la reserva.

-mira tienen visita- dije señalando hacia afuera.

-Bella quédate aquí con mamá y las chicas en seguida venimos- Edward salió hacia el porche con Emmett y Jasper a su lado. Mire a Esme y solo me sonrió.

Las chicas me hacia conversación pero mi curiosidad era más. ¿Qué quería los lobos con los Cullen? Y si pelean ahí, son enemigos. Me tense y no escuchaba de que hablaban pero sabía que ellas si escuchaban. Así que me pare y fui hasta el cristal para poder ver que ocurría.

El joven el tal Jacob miro de repente hacia donde yo estaba y subió una ceja. De repente rápidamente entrecerró sus ojos y viro un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda como si quisiera escuchar algo y abrió los ojos sorprendido y le dijo algo a su padre. Este miro también hacia mi dirección y pude ver cono endurecía su cara y se dirigió nuevamente a los chicos. Esme se paro al lado mío.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte

-no te preocupe Bella, los chicos resolverá cual sea el problema. Los de la reserva no se llevan muy bien con nosotros-

-¿por qué?-dije si dejar de mirar hacia afuera

-creencias pero ven déjame enseñarte mi jardín. Otro pasatiempo mío- y me jalo hacia el patio trasero alejándome de la pared de cristal y de mi curiosidad.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Aquí está el capitulo espero que le haya gustado. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y por leerme. Hasta la próxima… Nita.**

Gracias a lo que dejan comentarios, a lo que solo leen. Gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Capitulo Doce.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**¡Hola! Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen la demora pero a veces uno quiere pero no se puede. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leen y a todos aquellos que me siguen. Disculpen la demora. Espero que le guste el capitulo. Les aviso es corto.**

**Capitulo Doce**

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué tienen que oler? Que olor más repugnante. Me gustaría poder agarrar su cuello y de un mordisco arrancarle la cabeza. ¡Oh si! la pudiéramos quemar en la fogata del sábado, esa si seria toda una celebración, pero no, aquí estoy, en frente de ellos con mi padre Billy Black. Hemos encontrados algunos animales muertos en nuestra área, sin sangre. Yo creo que son los Cullen pero mi padre no lo cree así por el pacto que hicieron décadas atrás pero si no son ellos entonces ¿Quién es? No son otros vampiros porque en realidad si así fuera no serian los animales quien aparecería en el bosque sino humanos. Como odio a estos malditos chupasangres. Si no fuera por el pacto…

-Sr. Black, a que se debe su visita. Nuestro padre no está- dijo el chupa sangre Edward. Se encontraba en la entrada a su casa que debo decir no está nada mal. Los otros chupas están a su lado, el rubio 'cara de dolor' Jasper y gigante 'necesito mas esteroides' Emmett. Me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán la chicas? Siempre están unidos que hay de distinto hoy. Mi padre me interrumpió mi monologo.

-siento saber eso pero debo hablar con ustedes de algo importante. Hemos encontrados cuerpos de animales en nuestra área con marcas en el cuello y drenados completamente. Mi hijo Jacob como los otros de la manada piensa que son ustedes. Que han traspasado los límites establecido en el pacto.

-sabemos los limites Billy y no hemos traspasado su territorio como ustedes lo han hecho ahora mismo en el nuestro-

-la diferencia es que nosotros si podemos caminar aquí ya que nuestro corazón late y no está seco como el de ustedes- le conteste fríamente,

-Jasper- le llamo la atención Edward y negó con la cabeza -no lo hagas- y 'cara de dolor' no dejo de mirarme con cara de… bueno 'de dolor' le sonreí. Sabía que lo estaba picando. De momento un reflejo de la casa capto mi atención y ahí, detrás de la pared de cristal había una chica ¿otra vampira tal vez? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todos los chupas tienen que ser tan guapos? Esa morena con el cabello castaño, me miraba curiosa. ¡Wau! Que hermosa es y ese rubor en su cara, espera ¿rubor? ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen rubor?

Ajuste mi audio y olfato y de momento escuche un 'bum, bum, bum' abrí los ojos de pal en pal. ¡Es humana! La morena me mi miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Me acerque a mi padre y le susurre al oído "hay una humana en su casa, una chica"

La mirada de mi padre se dirigió hacia donde yo miraba. La chica también nos devolvió la mirada.

-¿hay una niña en tu casa?- le preguntó mi padre. Vi que Edward se tensó y susurró algo que no llegue a escuchar. Cuando mire nuevamente hacia donde estaba la chica, está ya no estaba.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?- contestó Edward.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- dijo el grandote.

-tienen a una humana en su casa y preguntan si hay algún problema, pues claro que hay un problema. ¿Qué? ¿Va a ser su plato de aperitivo?- le dije.

-maldito perro- dijo el rubio. Edward le puso una mano en el pecho y le negó con la cabeza.

-déjalo Jasper, sabes que perro que ladra no muerde-

-si- - dijo Emmett tronándose los dedos. Como quería borrar esa sonrisa.

-podrías intentarlo- dijo Edward. Le sonreí.

-Jacob- dijo mi padre. Suspire. – Sabes porque lo pregunto Edward-

-Billy no vamos a darte ninguna explicación. No hemos hecho nada y podemos invitar a quien queramos a nuestra casa. Convivimos con humanos ¿Por qué se te hace imposible creer que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación con ellos?- dijo el cara bonita

-es una humana. Siempre hay un riesgo.-

-¿Quién es la chica?- le pregunte

-no voy a decirte nada. ¿Para qué rayo quieres saber?- dijo Edward

-voy a monitorearte Edward. A la primera que la chica desaparezca vengo por tu cabeza,-

-¿monitorearme? Ni una mierda perro. ¿Quieres mi cabeza? Ven por ella, aquí estoy- alzo las manos retándome. Di un paso hacia delante y papá me detuvo.

-ya basta Jacob- me dijo –hablaremos después- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la guagua.

-sí y procura que este Carlisle presente. No tenemos tanta paciencia como él- papá asistió y no fuimos.

La guagua arrancó y yo estaba que hervía.

-malditos chupasangres- dije –ahora invitan a chicas como si fueran humanos-

-Jacob debes controlarte hijo- me dijo – así no se hacen las cosas-

-¿Por qué viven como nosotros? Diablo son chupasangres no humanos – dije enojado.

-Jacob, son vampiros pero hacen el bien –

-¿el bien papá? ¿El bien? Demonios-

-bueno hijo, no son ellos lo que están cazando en el área. Hay que verificar bien-

-pues alguien lo está haciendo y no deja rastro de olor, es imposible, cuando llegamos ya no están-

No son Cullen's, lo sé. Conozco sus olores. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién es?

***********************\\\***********\\\*******************\\\********************

**Gracias por leerme. **

**Ahora a…**

**Noemí Cullen - gracia por tu comentario. Uso un corrector de Windows pero no me salvo de esa. A veces ese sistema cambia las palabras. Tengo que estar pendiente. Soy un horror con las s pero tienes razón y voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor, gracias.**

**Gracias a los que me leen.**

**Isa -21, SeresLinda, editth, flexer, salmitaCullen, Nessie Cullen Jazz, Bydanny, Nohemi, ximenafan, auraazul123, sammcullen, viivii alice, paky32, seleina, crist, saffuran, beth, v1v1, franyCullen, LaylaCullen, stephi, Paulii, isa28, be free,be youself, seelie lune, Drarry aeternum, gotik pirata, candy1928, vanesscsb, stewpattz, AdriLopez, Mela Cullen, Alinita28, Deysi Maria, Karen de Pattinson, antu, Noemi Cullen, IS101, Rose Cullen Manson, Anabel, sahracarolina57, small tenshhi, andhy. **

**Gracias a los guest que comentaron.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

_**Nita.**_

*****_**PD – estoy feliz porque Puerto Rico pasó para la próxima ronda del clásico de beisbol.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Capitulo Trece.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Hola, disculpen la espera pero a veces es imposible. Pero ya aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que le gusten.**

**Disculpen por cualquier error ortográfico. Disfruten!**

**Edward.**

-Edward, tranquilízate. Bella está ahí adentro- me dijo Alice

-Estoy tranquilo Alice- respondí apretando mis puños con fuerza.

-Pues no lo parece hermano- dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué la dejaron asomarse en la ventana?- le pregunte a Alice mirándola a los ojos. Ella subió sus hombros.

- No es como le dijera '' Bella aléjate de la ventana''. Es nuestra invitada no una prisionera Edward.- rugí.

-hay ya sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad- dijo Rosalie sin importancia. La mire.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué la mato el lobo?- dije sarcásticamente. Rosalie rodo sus ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Vamos antes que Esme convierta a Bella en jardinera-rugí y sentí que me calmaba un poco. Mire a Jasper y le agradecí asistiendo con la cabeza.

- No me imagino a Bella como jardinera. Con arena, pala y semillas. Hasta puede caerse en uno de sus propios hoyos- dijo Emmett. Lo mire raro.

-ni lo digas Emmett. No quiero visualizarla vestida de Gucci en la arena ¡seria una pesadilla!-

- Ustedes dos son raros- dijo Rosalie desde la puerta. Estoy contigo en eso.

Entre por la puerta trasera hacia la terraza. Pude visualizar a Bella con Esme mientras está le mostraba una rosa amarilla del jardín. De momento me vino una imagen de Bella con tacones alto enterrados en la arena mientras hacia un hoyo con una mini pala y sacudía su sudor con su otra mano. Sacudí mi cabeza. Maldita seas Emmett y Alice. Rugí.

Me fui acercando a ellas. Bella me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

-mira Edward –me señalo la rosa - ¿no es hermosa?- me pregunto sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír también. Se veía tan bella ahí rodeada de rosas amarillas. Toda una visión.

-no tan bella como tu- le dije llegando a su lado.

- ¡Edward!- me dijo un poco abochornada. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y cambio el tema rápido – Esme me estaba diciendo como creó esta belleza de jardín. Ella primero regó la arena y luego con esa pala- me señalo la pala que tenia Esme en la mano y la mire con horror. Ella vio mi cara y se detuvo - ¿estás bien?-

Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajada. Lo fulminé con la mirada y eso hizo que se riera más fuerte.

-¿me perdí de algo?- Bella miraba a los chicos mientras todos se reía.

-no Bella, nada, nada – dijo Alice – vamos Esme yo tu alejo esa pala de Edward- Esme se alejo con una sonrisa. Sabía que había escuchado nuestra conversación. Bella me arco una ceja y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-no quiere saberlo- le dije alzando las manos y ella solo subió sus hombros confundida.

Pasamos la tarde sin más novedades. Emmett como siempre haciendo de payaso hacia reír a mi princesa y eso me hacia feliz. La noche estaba cayendo y sabía que ya era hora de Bella irse. Esme entró a la sala con refrigerios. Todos tomamos un vaso de refresco frio. Bella bebía del suyo con una sonrisa y nos miraba. Todos dábamos pequeños sobo de este líquido espantoso tratando de no hacer gestos y sonriendo también. Bella se reía en silencio y arce una ceja ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Qué es gracioso?- le pregunte cuando me miro.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh nada! Nada- miro hacia los chicos – este refresco está bueno ¿verdad Emmett?-

Emmett miro a Bella confundido.- ¿Qué?-

-Que este refresco está muy bueno y frio- repitió Bella

-¡ah sí, esta bueno!- Bella sonrió en grande

-¿y porque no te lo está tomando?- le pregunto inocentemente ¿Qué se traía en mano?

-¡oh! Porque está muy frio- dijo rápidamente Emmett sonriéndole

-pero con el tiempo que no has bebido ya no debe estar tan frio- Bella parpadeo sus pestañas y sonrió

Emmett de mala manera subió el vaso a sus labios y bebió un sobo y con mucho esfuerzo trago el líquido y sonrió aunque creo que era más un gesto de asco que de felicidad.

-¡umm! Delicioso ¿Edward?- lo mire

-¿Qué?- le dije

-¿no está delicioso?- señalo mi vaso. Mire a Bella y ella me miraba con una ceja ceñida. Diablos voy a tener que beber más. Bebí un sobo más.

-¡umm! Rico-

-verdad que si- dijo Bella riéndose ahora a carcajada. Todos la miramos raro. Entonces miro hacia afuera y suspiro.

-ya debo irme, mañana hay clases-

Salte del sofá y dije que buscaría el carro. En realidad lo que quería era alejarme un momento y sacar este líquido horrendo de mi cuerpo. Sé que tan pronto Bella se fuera los demás harían lo mismo.

No me tomo mucho tiempo en llevar a Bella a su casa. La acompañe hasta su pórtico y me despedí con un beso con la promesa que la vería mañana en la escuela. Ya quería que amaneciera para que eso sucediera.

Llegue a la casa nuevamente y encontré a mis hermano en la sala.

-¿te despediste correctamente?- Emmett me dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas

-Emmett ¿Qué? ¿El refresco te quemo la neuronas?- le dije. Hizo cara de asco.

-ahora me siento mejor que esa cosa está fuera de mi cuerpo- gruño

-sí lo mismo digo- suspire – fue un buen día aparte de los perros- recordé la visita de los lobos.

-hay que andar con cuidado- hablo Jasper – ahora que vieron a Bella creo que van a empezar a meter sus narices- gruñí.

-¿Por qué? No es su problema. Tenemos derecho a tener amigos ¿o no?- pregunte

-De tener amigo no Edward, pero ellos saben que no es así. ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar con Bella? ¿Cuán lejos piensa llegar?- pregunto Rosalie – piensa decirle la verdad, es humana ¿la vas a convertir?- mire furioso a Rosalie y me le acerque pero Emmett se puso en el medio.

-Rosalie tiene que sacar tu veneno, pensé que te agradaba-

-me cae bien Edward y ese no es el punto. Todo terminara cuando tenga que romperle el corazón cuando nos tengamos que ir cuando ellos- señalo hacia afuera – empiece a crecer y nosotros no. Sé que la verdad duele pero tiene que pensar en eso y es mejor que sea ahora que los perros saben de ella que después- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala pero se detuvo – es humana y tal vez ella sueña con tener una familia. ¿Le vas a negar eso también?- Rosalie salió seguida de Emmett. Suspire y me senté en la banqueta enfrente del piano. Una mano toco mi hombro.

-Edward, todos sabemos lo que Rosalie piensa de ser vampiro y sus sueño de tener hijos, pero no deje que eso te detenga. Nunca te había visto tan feliz en todos estos años y con Bella se te ilumina los ojos. Tienes que hablar con ella y ser sincero es la única solución para saber que siente ella.- Alice me dijo ante de déjame solo. Mire mi piano y abrir la consola y comencé a tocar una melodía triste porque no quería perder a Bella pero tampoco quería quitarle su humanidad.

**Bella**

La mañana llego y abrí mis ojos. ¡Oh no! Estaba lloviendo. No entiendo este pueblo, un día hace sol, el otro nieva y luego llueve. Me prepare para otro día de clases. Me despedí de mama y me fui a la escuela. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento la lluvia aun no paraba. Diablo voy a tener que corre hacia la entrada. Salí del carro con mi mochila y corrí hacia la entrada. No era la única. Alice se acerco a mí con un paraguas y juntas entramos.

-gracias Alice ¿no sé de donde salió la lluvia?- dije

-debí decírtelo ayer pero se me pasó-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte. – Oh nada, nada no me hagas caso- me dijo.

Edward me abrazo. –esta mojada amor- la palabra amor hizo que mi cuerpo temblara pero no de frio. Sentir algo sobre mis hombros. Edward me había puesto su abrigo. – Así no tendrás frio- me dijo

-gracias- le di un beso y me puse el abrigo aspirando su olor ¡umm!

La semana paso rápidamente. La lluvia paro dejando un mejor ambiente. Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo junto en la cafetería, a las salidas de clases. El pasaba la tarde en casa cuando mamá estaba en el hospital. Entre besos aquí y besos allá fue lo mejor de pasar el tiempo en la semana. Y llegó el sábado.

-¿entonces te irás con Ben?- le pregunte a Angie por teléfono acerca de los cambios de planes. Bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-lo siento Bella, ¿no te importa verdad? Ben quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo y como él se va con Dilan...-

Suspire. – no Ángela, está bien. Es lógico que quiera que vayas con él. No te preocupes te veo allá. Ok adiós- colgué el celular. Ahora tenía que irme sola pero es mejor así.

-¿empezando el día mal?- mamá entra por la puerta trasera.

- No. Solo cambios de planes. ¿Tienes turno hoy?-

-Sí pero estaré aquí en la noche así que no regrese tan tarde- rodé mis ojos

-sabes que es una fogata, terminara tarde mamá-

-aun así el fuego se extinguirá, así que, no muy tarde, no podre dormir sabiendo que está allá- me dijo. Suspire y me fui a mi cuarto. Extraño a Edward así que lo llame. El contestó al primer timbrazo.

-hola mi amor ¿está bien?-

- Si pero te extraño mucho- se rió.

-si quiere puedes venir acá en vez de ir a la Push- dijo como si nada

-Edward ya hablamos de eso. Quede con los chicos y no lo voy a dejar colgando- aunque Ángela me haya llamado para decirme que se irá con Ben – aun así no estaré tan tarde- le dije.

-lo sé pero también te extraño. Prométeme que me llamara si te aburres y regresa temprano para así verte aunque sea un ratito-

-eso si te lo puedo prometer- suspire. Lo quería realmente.

Aunque hacia un buen clima sabía que se iba a poner fría la noche así que antes de salir metí el abrigo de Edward en mi bolso. Amaba su olor. Renee ya se había ido así que cerré la puerta, me monte en el Jeep y Salí rumbo a la Push.

Cuando llegue el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. Era tan hermoso aquí si solo Edward pudiera estar conmigo sería tan romántico. En la playa había mucha gente particularmente los indígenas de la Push. Ya la fogata ardía. Pude localizar a los chicos sentados en la arena. Ángela me hacia señales con las manos. Me acerque y me senté junto a ella.

-llegaste. Pensé que no vendrías- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-como si la extrañaríamos si no viniera- dijo Lauren. Pude ver que junto a ella estaba Cristina y Jessica. También los chicos estaban aquí.

-Lauren no pregunté tu opinión- le contesto Angie. Lauren rodo los ojos y se viro a hablar con sus amigas.

-ya veo que la noche va estar interesante- me reí. Sentí que me miraban. Arce mi mirada y vi a ese chico, el que fue a casa de los Cullen. Ceñí mis cejas. ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? ¿Me habla reconocido? El cielo no estaba tan oscuro, el sol acababa de irse. Mike me paso una varita con un marshmallow y me acerque al fuego para calentarlo. De pronto sentí a alguien al lado mío. Me tense.

-jugar con fuego es malo- alguien dijo muy cerca de mí. Lo mire.

-¿disculpa? – le pregunte - ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-te conozco, te vi en la casa de los Cullen- me aleje un poco, su presencia no me gustaba mucho.

-¿me conoce? Porque yo a ti no y solo porque me viste unos segundo no quiere decir que ya me conoces- que se creía este. Debo mantener distancia su olor me está sofocando.

-¿no te da miedo andar con ellos, no tiene sentido común? Son peligroso y es mejor que no anduviera con ellos- ¿Qué? Y este que se cree.

-oye ¿Quién eres y porque me dices esas cosas de los Cullen? Hasta ahora ellos han sido más que buenos conmigo. Son una familia estupenda.-

- soy Jacob Black y conozco los de su clase y créeme no son nada bueno- me miro tan intensamente como si quisiera asustarme. ¡Ha! No chaves. - ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto. Pensé en sí debería decirle mi nombre pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Es Bella – mire a Lauren que se puso al lado de Jacob. Maldita zorra. – pero tiene novio o no es así Bella. ¿Qué diría Edward si se entera? ¿Te aprovecha que no está aquí?- zorra me estas buscando y me vas a encontrar.

- alguien debería callarte la boca- le dije y ella se rió.

-¿tu? –

-disculpa – dijo Jacob – ¿Edward es tu novio?- me miro como si estuviera loca. Basta ya, no necesito esto, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y si no me relajo voy a tira a Lauren en la fogata y eso si seria tranquilizador. Me pare y fui donde Angie y le dije que voy caminar un poco. Tome mi bolso y me aleje del grupo y del calor de la fogata. Comencé a caminar por la orilla. Como predije la noche se puso fría así que saque el abrigo de Edward y me lo puse. Si darme cuenta estaba rodeada de arboles, había entrado al bosque. Pensé en trepar en uno de ellos y admirar la noche pero no era conveniente ahora. Así que camine lento para no alejarme tanto de la playa. Ya estaba calmada lo mejor será que me vaya e ir a estar con Edward eso si es buena compañía.

De momento escuche algo pero estaba tan distraída que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me voltee hacia atrás cuando un gigante lobo negro se me tiraba encima. El golpe fue tan fuerte que volé hacia un árbol y sentir como el hueso de mi brazo se partía y sentí un dolor en mi pecho, mis costillas. Escupí sangre. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Ningún animal me había herido así. Me agarre el pecho y grite. Me dolía. No podía respirar bien. Dolía de tan solo tratar de respira. Mi brazo me dolía. ¡ahhh! Grite. Estaba lejos de la fogata nadie me escucharía. Mire hacia el frente. Todo era como en cámara lenta. El lobo gruñía y se preparaba a atacar otra vez. Iba a matarme. Cuando volvió atacar arce mi mano y tire mi escudo haciendo volar al lobo y que se estrellara contra un árbol. Pero este se levanto y pude ver su boca, gruñía, sus dientes afilados y caí en cuenta que no era un lobo común sino eran ellos, los hombres lobos. Seria Jacob. Espero que me alejara para atacarme pero ¿cómo supo lo que era? Es imposible que supiera.

De momento otro lobo se interpuso frente a él y vi como Jacob reaparecía por un lado

-¡Paul ¡ No- le grito Jacob al lobo - ¿Qué haces es humana? ¿Qué hiciste?- se acerco a mi –Bella ¿está bien? – mas indios aparecieron en mi visión sentía que me iba, que la inconsciencia me reclamaba pero no podía. Estaba en tierra enemiga. Jacob trato de moverme y grite. Lo ojos se me cerraba. Quería usar mi escudo pero no tenía fuerza necesitaba sangre para fortalecerme.

-maldita sea Paul ¿Qué hiciste?- alguien grito. El lobo ya no estaba sino un chico en su lugar. No lo podía ver bien todo estaba un poco borroso mas la oscuridad del bosque.

-olí a chupasangre- alguien mas dijo. Jacob me olio mi abrigo.

-no tenias este abrigo antes- me dijo y miro a Paul – es su abrigo idiota. Ella es amiga de ellos, los Cullen-

-Demonios, Quil llévate a Paul de aquí. Llévalo a casa de Emily y Jacob llevara a casa de tu padre, te veo allí, buscare al médico- un hombre moreno y grande le dijo

- Sam tiene las costillas fracturadas, el médico no podrá hacer nada. Tendremos que llevarla al hospital- grito.

-llevara a tu casa. Es una orden. Voy a calmar a Paul veremos que hacemos allá.-

-no me toques, no te me acerque- le dije aunque salió como en un suspiro.

-no te pasara nada Bella, tranquila- ¿tranquila? Me duele todo. Ese lobo quería matarme. Jacob me cargo sacando un grito más de mí. Mis costillas me estaban matando.-tranquila no te muevas-

Sentí como me ponía en un sofá. Abrí mis ojos parcialmente. Estaba como en una clase de choza o cabaña, era muy pequeña y vieja.

-Jacob ¿Qué ocurrió?- un hombre le pregunto. Pude ver que era la otra persona que fue a casa de los Cullen. Jacob le conto lo sucedido.

-Santo cielo ve a buscar la camioneta, la llevaremos ahora- no, no podía ir al hospital. Si llegaran a sacarme sangre…

-no me toque- me levante y se senté como pude. Gruñí al sentir la punzada de dolor. Mi brazo estaba roto y no sanaba.

-tranquila, no te haremos daño-

-¡ha! Quisieron matarme- grite y tosí – aléjese de mi. Necesito llamar a mi madre-con la poca fuerza que tuve puse mi escudo pero no lo aguantaría mucho, estaba agotada. Trate de sacar mi celular pero no podía. Tendría que necesitar la ayuda de ellos. Baje mi escudo. – Necesito llamar a mi madre por favor, necesito- comencé a tose.

-tranquila, dime el número-

-Papá ¿crees que sea conveniente? Mejor la dejamos en el hospital- dijo Jacob

-No- le dijo a su hijo y me miro - dime el número- pregunto otra vez y se lo dije. Pensé que me daría el teléfono pero no fue así. Escuche como hablaba con mi madre

-Hola, ¿hablo con la mamá de Bella?, soy Billy Black, ¿Renne?, si soy yo, Bella tuvo un accidente en el bosque, no, vamos a llevarla al hospital de los blancos puedes esperarme ahí… ¿Qué? , pero, ok te espero aquí.- colgó la llamada - ¿eres la hija de Renne? ¿La amiga de Charlie?- asentí con la cabeza. Bien mamá vendría y me sacaría de aquí.

-Bella ¿puedes escucharme? tu madre llegara hasta aquí. Ella te llevara al hospital. Te caíste en el bosque y te fracturaste un brazo- abrí mi ojos y lo mire. Creía que era estúpida mas no dije nada. Solo tengo que aguantar hasta que llegara mamá. Todo estará bien cuando este aquí. Cerré mis ojos. Tenía dificulta para respira y trataba de calmarme pero tenía miedo. Nunca me había pasado esto ni con los osos. Mayormente sanaba pero mi brazo seguía roto. Mamá tenía razón en decir que ellos eran los enemigos mortales de los vampiros y ahora también de nosotras aunque fuéramos parte humana.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo de estar aquí.

Miedo de sentirme vulnerable.

Mamá llega pronto, por favor…

Por fin aquí esta después de tanto tiempo. Disculpen la espera.

Gracias por leerme.

Nita


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola.**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 14 y disculpen la demora.**

Si voy a continuar con la historia hasta terminarla.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leerme.

¡Disfruten!

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Casa Cullen**

**Edward pvo**

Estaba tocando una melodía en el piano. Mi día no ha sido nada productivo. Solo pensar que Bella está en la Push me irrita. ¿Por qué no está conmigo? ¿Por qué no pude ir con ella? Ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así me fastidia. Ya quiero que el día termine y que ella vuelva. Tal vez podía colarme por su ventana y verla dormir. Ver como su pecho sube y baja por cada respiración que toma. Mama estaba en jardín con sus rosas. Tuve que sonreír, aun recuerdo cuando los chicos pusieron en mi mente imágenes de Bella como jardinera en unos malditos tacos.

Emmett ridículamente sentando frente el tablero de ajedrez con una mano bajo su barbilla pensando que jugada hacer después que yo moví la mía hace una hora. – Si te queda así por más tiempo te vas a petrificar ahí- le dije y el solo alzo su dedo corazón de la mano hacia mi dirección y volvió a la postura que tenia. Me reí. Tardaba más de una semana en mover su ficha y yo solo diez segundo después que el movía la suya. Nuestros juegos podían durar varios meses o años.

Alice entro en el salón y camino hasta la ventana. Mirando hacia afuera pero a ningún punto en específico, sobaba sus manos entre sí como si quisiera calentarla aunque no lo necesitara. Volvió y se movió por el salón hasta que volvió nuevamente a la ventana. Jaspe detrás de ella como una sombra. Algo le preocupaba. Solo hacia eso cuando sentía algo que no podía ver pero que su intuición le decía que pasaría. Me le quede mirando como daba vuelta por el salón sin fallar ni una sola nota.

-Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte al fin.

-no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé- repetía como grabadora – algo va a pasar pero no lo sé- me contesto volviendo a parar frente la ventana. Cerró los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. – ¡Dios! Tengo paredes oscuras que no me dejan ver pero presiento algo- Abriendo los ojos comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y paró en seco.

Dos imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Bella gritando con su madre al lado seguida por otra imagen del rostro de Bella donde sangre bajaba por sus labios y tenía los ojos rojos. Me pare y enseguida estaba detrás de Alice. La voltee a verme agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos le pregunte - ¿Qué demonio fue eso Alice?- la agite - ¡contesta! – grite.

Jasper se movilizó entre nosotros haciendo que la soltara. – Cálmate Edward – me dijo poniéndose en el medio. Sentí los brazos de Emmett alrededor mío. No me di de cuenta que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rosalie entrado al salón junto con Esme. La ignore.

-Alice, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esta herida? ¿La viste herida Alice?- pregunte si dejar de mirarla.

-no lo sé Edward. Parece que no ha sucedido aun-

-¿Qué no ha sucedido?- Esme le pregunto a Alice.

-no lo sé. No puedo ver nada y esas imágenes aparecieron-

-Alice- trate de soltarme de los brazos de Emmett mas me apretó mas fuerte - ¿esta herida? ¿Esta herida Bella?- grite

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice? - le pregunto Rosalie.

-era Bella gritando. Sangre corría por su boca- Alice se movió de los brazos de Jasper – es muy confuso. Aun no ha ocurrido- me dijo.

-voy a buscarla- dije – Emmett suéltame-

-tranquilo Edward no puedes ir a la Push. Ellos te estarán esperando. Te mataran-

- Si Bella esta herida no me importa- grite – voy a buscarla –

-Edward debes tranquilizarte hijo. Así no puedes pensar claro. Alice dijo que no ha sucedido aun- Esme me dijo poniéndome una mano en el rostro. Cerré mis ojos y trate de calmarme. Esme tiene razón. Debo calmarme. Sentir como me tranquilizaba. Asentí con la cabeza. – ok Emmett suéltalo-

- gracias jasper, ¿Alice?- pregunte ya calmado.

-¡Renee!- grito

-¿Qué?- la mire confuso.

-Renee estaba en la visión Edward. Rápido llama a Carlisle, ella esta de turno ¿o no? –

Y saque rápidamente mi celular y llame a Carlisle.

*****/

RENEE PVO

-Maggie, ¿tienes los resultados del CDT del Sr. Hopkins?- le pregunte a mi compañera parándome en frente del escritorio de enfermeras.

-no, aun no lo han traído del laboratorio-

-pues llámalos. El Dr. Cullen pronto pedirá los resultados y quiero tenerlo listo- empecé a escribir en mi carpeta las anotaciones pendiente y le entregue el expediente.

-enseguida Renne- le sonreí y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente Carlisle se paro frente a nosotras.

-Maggie necesito que mande hacer una radiografía a la cama cuatro- Maggie asistió con la cabeza. – Renne ¿ya tienes los resultados del Sr. Hopkins?- me pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación hace un rato.

- Lo siento Dr., Cullen pero laboratorio todavía no lo han enviado. Ya Maggie se va a encargar de eso. Últimamente no se qué pasa con ellos-

-solamente hay dos hoy- dijo Maggie por encima del auricular del teléfono – catarro estacional- dijo como explicación subiendo sus brazos.

-¡ohg! Entonces no los esperes pronto Dr. Cullen- reí. Mi celular sonó. Hm… un número que no conozco. – Disculpen – dije y me aleje un poco de ellos.

-¿hola? –

-_**Hola, ¿hablo con la mamá de Bella?-**_ mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar el nombre de mi hija.

-¿Quién habla?-

- _**Soy Billy Black-**_ ¿Black?

-eres el amigo de Charlie- y un lobo. ¡Bella!

_**- ¿Renne?- **_¿Por qué me llama?

-Billy, ¿de la Push?- no no no

- _**Si soy yo. Bella tuvo un accidente en el bosque- **_deje de respirar por un segundo

-¿Qué?- grite - ¿está bien?- pregunte casi sin respirar

_**- no, vamos a llevarla al hospital de los blanco, ¿puedes esperarme ahí?-**_ ¿estás loco?

-no- grite de nuevo

_**-¿Qué?- **_

-Dije que no. Yo iré a buscarla ahora mismo- le conteste.

_**-Pero- **_

-Pero nada. Iré ahora mismo y mas vales que no toque a mi hija-

_**- Ok te espero aquí-**_ no le respondí y colgué. Debo irme ahora. ¡Bella! O mi Isabella.

Me voltee hacia Carlisle que me miraba preocupado.

-Carlisle debo irme. Es una emergencia familia y no puedo explicar ahora- le dije entrando a mi oficina para buscar mi cartera.

-¿ocurre algo con Bella? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- no puedes.

-gracias Carlisle pero no te preocupe, yo me encargo- pase por su lado para ir al estacionamiento.

-Renne- seguí caminando.

-lo siento debo irme- dije apurada – Maggie te encargo todo- y me fui. Mi hija me necesita. Si eso lobos le hicieron algo. Escuche el celular de Carlisle sonar pero seguí caminando hasta que Salí del hospital y me monte en mi carro y partí hacia la Push.

Edward PVO

El celular de Carlisle sonó dos veces antes que contestara.

-Edward- contesto

-Carlisle algo va a suceder. ¿Está Renne en el hospital?-

-se acaba de ir. Recibió una llamada de Billy Black y creo algo le paso a Bella por lo que escuche de su llamada-

-¡demonios!- grite. Algo si le paso. ¡Bella!

-Edward ¿qué ocurre? ¿Alice vio algo?-

-Si. Carlisle necesito que sigas a Renne. Iremos hasta el límite y esperaremos hasta que salgan pero si no lo hacen…- deje la oración sin terminar porque si Bella no sale yo iré por ella y no me importa el maldito tratado con los perros.

-Entiendo. Te espero allí- y colgó. Sé que Carlisle sabe a que me refería.

Mire a Alice. Mi miedo era evidente. Algo paso en la Push.

-Vamos – le dije –Carlisle seguirá a Renne hasta el límite. Iremos hasta allá. –

-¿Edward?- dijo Esme - ¿Qué paso?-

-no lo se aun pero a Renne la llamo Billy y con eso no me gusta nada y las imágenes. La sangre-

-vámonos entonces- dijo Alice cerrando los ojos – Esme prepara el estudio por si acaso- asentí.

Salimos en el jeep de Emmett. Japer y Alice sentado atrás y yo de copiloto. Después de diez minutos llegamos donde Carlisle y empezó la espera.

RENNE PVO

Llegue en quince minutos. Recordaba muy bien como llegar desde la cita que tuve con Charlie donde me presento a Billy y su hijo. Salí del carro disparada y me dirigir hacia la choza. Afuera había unos chicos parados. ¡Lobos! sabía que lo eran. Billy estaba en el lumbral de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- exigí parándome en frente de él

-está en el sofá- entre sí pensarlo.

-¡BELLA!- grite cuando la vi. -¿está bien mi amor? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte bajito

-Estaba en el bosque y resbalo con unas ramas caidas- dijo Jacob. Me voltee a mirarlo. Que me creía una imbécil. Creo que pudo ver mi enojo en mi rostro. Me pare rápidamente y fui hasta donde él. Se puso rígido pero no se movió. Le tome la mano y pude ver todo. Maldito perro.- ¿Qué hace?-

Lo solté. - ¿resbalo? ¿Resbalo dices?- le dije enojada. Tenía que Salí de allí. Eran muchos. Renne cálmate y saca a Bella de allí. Esta en territorio enemigo. Fui donde mi hija

-¿Bella?- le tome su mano y pude ver su versión. '_**'mis costillas están rotas y mi brazo pero no sanan'' **_me dijo Bella a través de su mente. ¿No han sanado? O no esto está mal. Necesito sangre.

-Renne creo que debes llevarla al hospital. Podemos acompañarte si quieres- dijo Billy.

-no ya bastante hicieron y no me refiero a que supuestamente la ayudaron- dije

-¿A qué se refiere señora?- dijo otro chico

-necesito irme. ¡AHORA!- grite – Bella voy a moverte. Sé que va a doler pero tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya- mi hija asistió casi no podía habl**a**r.

-te ayudamos a llevarla al...-

-¡NO! No se acerque- el otro chico Sam por lo que vi en los pensamientos de Jacob se acerco comoquiera y tomo a Bella en brazos. Bella soltó un grito. Dios tenia las costilla fracturada.- ¿Qué haces?- dije con miedo

-Señora no voy hacerle nada pero necesita ayuda para llevarla hasta el carro- no en realidad no la necesitaba pero asentí comoquiera. Era mejor que me viera como humana por el momento. Sam fue hacia mi carro y la abrí la puerta. Acomodo bella en el asiento de pasajero. Me dirigir hacia la puerta del lado del conductor y le dije a Billy

-buscare luego la guagua de mi hija. ¿Podrían decirle a sus amigos que ella tuvo que irse y por favor no mencionen el accidente- Billy asintió y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

-Bella por dios ¿estás bien?- le pregunte

- No. Me duele mucho mamá. Casi no puedo respirar. Mi brazo.-

-Bella necesitamos sangre. Esta muy débil nena. Dios ¿por qué está pasando esto?- dije

-estaba aburrida y me fui a caminar. Nunca me imagine. Él solo me ataco-

-Dios Bella. Creo que te confundió con un vampiro, algo de su olor vi en los pensamientos de Jacob-

-bueno llevaba el abrigo de Edward puesto- dijo

-Dios el olor del abrigo pero eso no le da derecho de atacar así. Es una bestia un mismo perro. Pudo haberte…- no termine mis palabras. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Una sombra en el camino me hizo frenar de repente. – ¡Maldita sea!- Bella soltó un grito. Sus lágrimas caían a todo que dar. De repente la puerta del pasajero se abrió y Edward estaba ahí.

-dios ¿estás loco? ¿Qué haces? – le dije

-Bella, Bella ¿está bien mi amor? ¿Está bien?- le preguntaba a mi hija.

-¿Edward? ¿Cómo, que haces aquí?- dijo entrecortada.

-Renne- Carlisle hablo desde mi ventana me voltee a verlo.

-debo irme. No tengo tiempo para esto mi hija está sufriendo de dolor, debo…-

-déjanos ayudarte. Iremos al hospital y…-

-¡NO!- Grite –no puedo llevarla al hospital Carlisle-

-¿pero porque?- dijo Edward – necesita ayuda médica es obvio que tiene las costilla rotas-

-no puedo llevarla al hospital. La curare yo misma. Necesito que me deje ir ya. No hay tiempo que perder- les dije. Carlisle miro a Edward.

-entonces iras a mi casa-

-¿Qué? Yo no…-

-si no puedes ir al hospital Renne nuestra casa es la única opción. Tenemos equipo médico- iba a rechazar pero Carlisle me tomo de la mano.

-déjanos ayudarte. Cual sea tu razones para no ir al hospital lo hablaremos después pero tu hija necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela- mire a Bella que paró de llorar y asintió.

-ok los seguiré. Vámonos-

-iré con ustedes- dijo Edward alzando a Bella y sentadora en su falda. Bella hizo un quejido. – Lo siento mi amor- y beso su cabeza.

Íbamos de camino a la casa Cullen. Carlisle iba adelante y detrás de mí iba el Jeeb del hermano de Edward. No me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí también.

Llegamos a una casa enorme de tres pisos. Ya la conocía pues la vi en la memoria de Bella mas nunca había ido todavía. Edward bajo con Bella en brazo. Se ve que siente algo por ella. En la puerta estaba Esme abriéndola completamente para que pasara Edward. Yo iba detrás de ellos. Fuimos directo a un salón donde ya había una camilla. Edward acostó a Bella cuidadosamente en ella.

Edward PVO

Bella estaba pálida. Cada movimiento que hacia le lastimaba sus costillas. Estaba tan enojado pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Esme y Rosalie prepararon rápido el estudio con toda la maquinaria medica que teníamos. Renne estaba junto a Bella por un lado y yo por el otro. Los chicos estaban callados pero pendientes.

-voy a revisarla- dijo Carlisle mirándome. Asentí. Renne alzo una ceja como preguntando porque me preguntaba a mí. No le hice caso. Carlisle se acerco. – Bella voy a revisar tus costillas para saber cual grande es el daño- Bella respiro y asintió. Carlisle toco su pecho y Bella grito. Ahí estaba la primera imagen que tuvo Alice. La mire y ella asintió.

-Renne- gruñi –hay que llevarla al hospital-

-No.- fue Bella quien respondió – no puedo-

-Bella, hay que hacerte placas para saber realmente tu condición-

-no puedo – dijo Renne –

-Basta ya. La llevaremos aunque no quieras- dijo Rosalie

-Aléjese de mi hija- Renee tomo la muñeca de Carlisle y lo miro – necesito sangre- le dijo. ¿Qué? Sangre para que rayo. Acaso intentara operarla ella misma.

-Mamá- dijo Bella que la miraba asustada. Cada vez le costaba respirar.

-Todo va a salir bien Isabella- le acariciaba sus rostro. - ¿y bien? ¿Tienen sangre guardada aquí?- nos miro otra vez.

-¿para qué quieres sangre? No pensara operar a tu hija aquí- me miro enojada

-¿tienen o no tienen? Mis razones me las reservo-

-Renee ¿en que estas pensando?-

-Estoy pensando en curar a mi hija. Si no tienen entonces iré a buscar yo – se movió hacia la puerta y Alice tomo su mano y la paro.

-Espera- dijo y miro a Jasper. Jasper salió de la habitación y regreso con dos bolsita de sangre y se la dio a Alice.

-gracias- dijo Renee suavemente y Alice asintió. – no voy a operar a mi hija. No estoy tan loca Edward- me dijo

-Renee ¿Qué piensa hacer con la sangre?- le pregunto Carlisle.

Renne camino nuevamente hacia Bella quien la miraba llorando y le tomo de la mano. Me dolía verla así. Lastimada. Quería protegerla de todo y de todos. Renee asintió y le dio una bolsita de sangre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Mire a Alice y esta subió sus hombro '_**'no se Edward. No veo nada'' **_Mire a mis hermano y curiosidad era lo tenían en sus caras '_**' ¿qué va hacer?**_'' se preguntaban.

-Edward podrías pararte al final de la camilla- me dijo Bella. La mire y asentí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y entonces Bella me miro con sus ojos humedecido por las lágrimas y luego miro a lo demás hasta que su mirada recayó en Renne quien sonrió y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Bella abrió su boca y mordió la bolsita de sangre. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a beber vaciándola rápidamente. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo?

Bella separó la bolsita de su boca y abrió sus ojos y me miro intensamente. De sus labios corría sangre y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo fuego.

Y ahí estaba la segunda imagen que tuvo Alice.

Y Bella me miraba y solo dijo

-¡QUIERO MAS!

*******/

Hm que manera de enterarse del secreto de Bella y Renee.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Disculpen la demora. Gracias por su paciencia.

Si encuentra errores disculpan anticipadas.

Nita


	16. Chapter 16

**Caminos Encontrados**

**Capitulo Quince**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**EdwardPVO**

-¡Quiero más!- sus palabras rebotaron en mi mente mientras me encontraba paralizado. Mis ojos viajaron hacia su pecho '' tum, tum, tum" ¡ohhh! ahí está el sonido de su corazón. No había duda de que su corazón latía, entonces, ¿Por qué Renee le estaba entregando la otra bolsita de sangre? ¿Por qué tan siquiera se tomó la primera? "tum, tum, tum" mis ojos viajaron nuevamente hacia los suyos. Dos rubíes me encontraron, sedientos, ardiendo, brillando. Bella muerde nuevamente la bolsita y bebe como si su vida dependiera de ella. "clack" se escucho el ruido en el estudio seguido de un grito de Bella. Me movilicé a su lado.

-¿Carlisle?- le dije angustiado.

-Sus costillas se están pegando- dijo mientras la revisaba.

-¿tienes más sangres?- le preguntó Renee – Necesitará más para restablecer el hueso de su brazo, no la curará por completo pero no estará roto- sentí una brisa pasar por mi lado y al segundo Rosalie entró con dos bolsita más. – Gracias – dijo

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué le das sangre? No entiendo ¿que son ustedes? Puedo escuchar sus corazones.- Rosalie le preguntó.

-Les contare todo pero ahora lo que me interesa es Bella- ''clack" el hueso del brazo se restablecer al beber el tercer suministro de sangre - ¿tienes morfina Carlisle?-

-Yo iré por ella- dijo Esme saliendo del estudio.

-¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más! – grito bella tratando de arrebatarle el suministro a su mamá. Renee la tomó por el rostro teniendo contacto visual con sus ojos.

- Bella escúchame, tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que la sed te dómine- Renee miro a Carlisle que tenía ya la aguja con la morfina que Esme le había traído y Renee le asistió con la cabeza. Carlisle rápidamente le inyecto la morfina a Bella haciéndola gruñir.

-No puedo- grito ella – no aguanto el dolor. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Ahhhh!- Bella grito cuando otro hueso se unió.

La confusión, la curiosidad y el miedo se sentía por toda la habitación. Bella gruñía cada vez que un hueso se restablecía. Su corazón latía más fuerte, más rápido.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos – dijo Esme.

-No- contestó Rosalie- yo quiero saber que está pasando.

-Rosalie, no es el momento. Deja que Carlisle la trate. Tenemos tiempo para aclarar está situación-

-Si, es mejor que dejemos trabajar a Carlisle- dijo Emmett- Vayamos a la sala- Emmett guió a Rosalie hacia la puerta seguido de Alice y Jasper.

-Renne vamos a esperar en la sala- le dijo Esme.

-Yo no me voy. Me quedo con mi nena.

-Renne-

-Dije que no Esme. Nadie me mueve de esta habitación, no confío en los malditos lobos y ¿crees que voy a confiar en ti?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La tensión se podía sentir. Podía entender a Renee, ¡diablos! Yo no podía separarme tampoco. Esme se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo siento Renee, se cómo te sientes pero al pensar de todo puedes confiar en nosotros. Nunca haríamos algo para lastimarlas y menos sabiendo los sentimientos de nuestro hijo- Renne me miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego a Esme.

-Disculpa Esme pero yo… -

-Renee no te preocupes, Carlisle sabe lo que hace- le dijo mientras iba a la puerta – ¿Edward?- me dijo

-yo no me muevo de aquí- dije

-Edward, Creo que Carlisle terminara más rápido sin tener que sentir tu mirada cada vez que Bella gruñe- no me había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a Carlisle así pero el dolor de Bella podía sentirlo en mi corazón. – Ven hijo, todo pasara rápido- le di un beso a Bella en la frente que ya se estaba quedando dormida por la morfina.

-no estaré lejos mi amor- le dije

-Edward- Bella dijo en un suspiro. Salí del estudio detrás de Esme. Nos instalamos en la sala y ya quería volver a su lado. Mis ojos estaban fijados en la puerta y mi mente estaba escuchando a Carlisle. ''Tranquila mi amor, te vas a recuperar'' decía en mi mente una y otra vez.

**RENEE PVO**

La sangre había ayudado mucho a Bella y también había puesto a la luz nuestro secreto. Ahora sé que debo explicar todos a los Cullen. Lo importante de ser hibrida es mantenerlo en secreto. No todos los seres sobrenaturales nos conocen y eso crea que quieran eliminarnos y también no quiero que otros puedan fácilmente encontrarnos. Muchos menos a quien temor mas.

-La morfina ya hizo efecto. Voy a comenzar a restablecer los huesos correctamente. Con la sangre que ha ingerido ayudará a que sea más rápido- Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamiento y mirándome me dijo – claro que por lo que ha pasado hasta el momento ustedes tienen características no humanas-

Lo mire alzando una ceja pero no le contesté. El tomó el silencio como una señal y comenzó a restaurar los huesos. Por lo menos Bella no va a sentir mucho. Ahora todo se complica. Espero que los Cullen no formen un lío con todo esto.

**Edward PVO**

Ya por fin termino Carlisle. La agonía me estaba matando. Bella se iba a recuperar.

-Aún no puedo entender lo que ha pasado- dijo Rosalie –Siempre sospeche algo en ella pero nunca imagine…-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alice – ¿De que no fuera humana?-

-Ella es humana- dije gruñendo.

-Por favor Edward, ella es más que humana es diferente- dijo Rosalie

-Y tienes razón Rosalie- un silencio se formó en la sala. Renee estaba en la puerta y tenía su cara muy seria. Se acerco hasta estar detrás del sofá. Carlisle entro después de ella. – y ahora me imagino que quieren saber ¿Qué somos?- todos se miraban entre sí.

-Pues si- dijo Rosalie

-Renee- se le acerco Esme – puedes confiar en todos nosotros y a la verdad después de todo esto creo que debemos saber que ocurre- Sentir como Jasper mandaba vibra de tranquilidad y Renee asistió.

-¿Cómo explicar?- dijo – somos humanas pero también vampiros fin de la historia-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fin de la historia?- dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué quieren saber?- dijo angustiada

-Pues todo Renee- dijo Alice – queremos ayudar. Yo quiero mucho a Bella como una hermana. Nunca dejaría que nada le ocurriera-

Renne asistió y se sentó en el sofá junto a Esme. Nos miro a todos y luego comenzó a hablar.

-soy una hibrida como Isabella. Soy humana pero también soy parte vampira. Bebo sangre y consumo comida normal. Bueno bebo más sangre que comer ya que la comida tiene un sabor un poco raro pero es pasable. Mi olor es más humano es por eso que ustedes u otro ser sobrenatural no puede distinguir lo que somos pero nosotras a cambio podemos identificar a los vampiro generalmente- suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Emmett – entonces ¿sabía Bella lo que éramos cuando llegamos por primera vez a la escuela?-

-Si como yo lo supe cuando vi a Carlisle en el hospital. Vaya que susto me diste yo pensaba ¿Qué rayos hace un vampiro en un hospital?- se ríe.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que tu exista? No lo comprendo- pregunto Jasper

-¿Cómo existe los vampiro? ¿Cómo existe los hombres lobos? Todos en el mundo evolucionamos-gruñí al escuchar la palabra lobo. – mi creador es un vampiro y mi madre era humana. Ella no sobrevivió al parto, de hecho ninguna lo hizo -

-¿ninguna?- preguntó Carlisle

-Sí. Ninguna. Yo no soy la única-dijo

-quieres decir que hay mas híbridos igual que tu, que Bella-pregunté

-Yo era la menor para aquel entonces pero me imagino que mi padre siguió procreando y matando a más mujeres. Yo huí. No quería ser parte de su plan. Estaba cansada ya y solo quería tener una vida normal pero él no me dejaba. El decía que los humanos era la raza débil. Estaba obsesionado por una raza nueva. por eso en la oportunidad que tuve huí y nunca más regrese-

-¿De qué plan hablas?- preguntó Jasper

-De conquistar el mundo. De crear una raza nueva y destronar a los Volturis-

-¿Qué?- grite. Me pare y empecé a caminar - ¿está loco? Meterse con los Volturis es un riego muy grande-la mire – ¿has tenido contacto con él?-

-¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de mi hija- me dijo – además no creo que me estuviera buscando todavía ha pasado tanto tiempo y están mis otros hermanos ¿para qué me querría a mi?-

-¿Estás segura?-me preocupaba Bella quien dormía pacíficamente en el estudio.

-De toda manera no voy a permitir que me encuentre y mucho menos que encuentre a Bella- miro a Carlisle- Mis hermanas trataban de quedar embarazadas pero nunca pudieron. No saben con cuantos hombres ellas tuvieron…-paro de hablar– disculpen creo que esa parte no debí decirla-

-No importa pero porque querría quedar embarazadas- pregunte.

-no lo sé pero es difícil-

-Te protegeremos- dijo Alice – no dejaremos que nada pase. Tengo un don…-

-lo sé- dijo Renee

-¿lo sabes?-

-Bueno si. Pues veras yo también tengo uno- miro hacia el estudio y yo le seguí la mirada – Bella también tiene uno y muy bueno pero no sé por qué ocurrió esto- se puso las manos en la cara y comenzó a sollozar –si algo le pasara, si la perdiera yo me muero, me muero- Esme la abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo ya paso y Bella se recuperará- Renee asistió.

Mire detenidamente a Renee. Y me di cuenta que no escuchaba su mente.

-No puedo oírte- le dije. Ella me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

-Bella tiene un bloqueo mental y físicamente pero yo leo los pensamientos- subí mis cejas sorprendido. Ella lee mentes como yo – pero no como tú. Yo necesito contacto para poder saber y tal vez no puedas leerme por eso-subió los hombros.

-Interesante- dijo Carlisle tocando su barbilla con los dedos –y ¿Cuánto años tienes? Lo que quiero saber es ¿cuánto tiempo viven?- mire a Renee. Eso yo quería saber. Renee lo miro confundida

-Pues por siempre somos mitad vampiro- por siempre. Bella estaría conmigo por siempre.

- Entonces Bella y tu llevan mucho tiempo- dijo Rosalie

-En realidad Bella solo tiene ocho años viviendo- dijo. Espera ¿Qué?

-¿8 años?- pregunto Emmett con la boca abierta y de momento se echo a reír. Y a reír y a reír mas fuerte y yo ya sabía por dónde venían sus pensamientos. Gruñí. - ¿8 años? Vaya Edward se que te estabas absteniendo pero ahora que decides enamorarte lo haces de una niña, una niñita de 8 años. ¡gross!-

Lo mato. Salí hacia él pero ya se había movido el muy imbécil. Cuando regrese a la sala Renee me miraba muy seria pero después sonrío.

-No te preocupe Edward. Bella tiene su edad en mentalidad. Como hibrido crecemos rápido pero después paramos como ustedes solo que maduramos un poco mas- se puso seria otra vez - además ya sabes cuál es mi don ¿verdad?- trague en seco y asistí. Me dio una sonrisa – Bien por ti. Voy a ir a ver a Bella- Renee salió y entro al estudio donde descansaba Bella.

-¡Waoo!- dijo Alice. Y afuera se escucho la risa de Emmett.

-Voy a matarlo- y Salí tras de él.

**Mientras en el bosque de la Push….**

-Paul- me llamó Jacob

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije

-Sam quiere hablar contigo. Lo que hiciste fue bien estúpido.-

-Pensé que era un chupa sangre-

-sí y si mas pensar te lanzaste a atacar pero esta vez fue a una humana Paul-

-actué por instinto, yo no pensé-

-tienes razón, no pensaste. ¿Sabes que es la hija de la amiga de Charlie? ¿Qué va a pasar si le cuenta? ¿Si Charlie viene a investigar? La mujer no se creyó lo del accidente en el bosque, es como si supiera lo que había ocurrido-

-ya se inventaran algo y ya déjame solo-

-¿Qué le digo a Sam?-

-regresare en una hora Jacob solo…- suspire – quiero estar un momento a sola-

-Está bien pero sabe que no puedes atrasar hablar más con Sam y los mayores- y se fue dejándome solo.

Camine un buen rato adentrándome al bosque. Sentí una rama romperse y pare mirando a mi alrededor.

Olí el aire y no había señal de chupa sangre u otro animal. Seguí caminando. Sabía que estaba lejos de la tribu y el pueblo. Sentí un ruido y mire hacia los lados y ahí recostado de un árbol había un muchacho.

-Hola ¿estás perdido?- lo que me faltaba un excursionista perdido para completar mi día

-No. Ya encontré lo que esperaba- me dijo haciéndome poner en alerta.

-¿y a quien esperabas?-

-A ti- y rápidamente lo vi moverse pero muy rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me tenía con una mano en mi cuello pagado a un árbol. M e iba a transformar pero – no, no, no- me dijo meneando el dedo índice en negativa y me mordió el cuello.

-¡ahhhh!- grite. Sentía un dolor corre por mi cuello hacia mi cuerpo y empecé a convulsionar. Todavía agarrándome por el cuello se acerco y me dijo

-por poco y destruyes todo- apretó mas fuerte.

Grite. No podía con el dolor. Se corría por mi cuerpo estaba muriendo lo sabía. Solo el veneno de un vampiro puede hacer esto pero ¿Cómo él?

-¿Qué eres?- dije casi muriéndome.

-Eso no importa ahora- se acerco al nivel de mis ojos y los suyos eran rojo pero ¿Cómo?

-No debiste herir a Isabella-me dijo y abrir los ojos sorprendido y luego lo último que sentí fueron sus dientes nuevamente en mi cuello.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y les pido disculpa por eso pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto…

Nita


	17. Chapter 17

**Caminos Encontrados**.

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**¡Hola! Aquí está el otro capítulo y les digo desde ahora es súper corto pero no quería hacerlos esperar más. Estaré trabajando en la otra parte.**

****En los review Diana Cullen McCarthy me pregunto ¿Qué es guagua? Guagua se conoce como un minibús. En Puerto Rico nos referimos a lo tipos de carro que no son un sedan o convertible sino a las pick up's o todo terreno, van, small truck, jeep más o menos ese tipo de auto. Espero haber contestado a tu pregunta.**

**Bueno no mas espera y que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

Estaba en el prado sentada en la suave grama respirando el aire y aspirando el rico aroma de las flores silvestres. El sol nutria mi piel con su suave rayo de luz. Estaba en paz pero un ruido interrumpió mi tranquilidad. Mire hacia mi izquierda y no vi nada. Mire hacia mi derecha y vi una sombra. Me pare de repente y mi corazón latía fuertemente. Un paso, dos pasos, tres paso y llegue.

-¡hola!- llame hacia los arbustos donde vi la sombra. - ¿Quién anda ahí?- volví a decir. El arbusto se movió otra vez pero muy leve. Me acerque a él suavemente. - ¿hola? – volví a llamar. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me encontré frente al arbusto, tal vez era un conejo escondido. -¿quien esta ah…? De repente un enorme lobo se asomó detrás del arbusto. Yo di un paso hacia atrás y el lobo abrió su boca enseñando sus dientes y yo retrocedí aún mas.- ¿Qué…?- el lobo brincó hacia mi atacando.

-¡ahhhhhhh! ¡ahhhhhhh! ¡ahhhhhhh!- me levante de repente tocando mi cuello buscando alguna señal de mordida o sangre. Mi madre estaba en un segundo a mi lado.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡shuuu! Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila te vas a lastimar-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- grite confundida

-¡Tranquila nena! Todo va a estar bien, ¡está a salvo! Bella, tranquila- me decía mi mama. Sentí un dolor en mi brazo.

-¡ahh! ¡Uhh!- me queje.

-Por favor recuéstate, tu brazo aun no está completamente curado y tus costillas-me dijo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Mamá?-

-¡shuu! Tranquila, está a salvo- me dijo mi mamá. En ese momento entró Edward seguido por Carlisle, Esme y sus hermanos.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Cerré mis ojos e imágenes de lo que había ocurrido llegaron a mí. Respire profundo y lo mire.

- Si… si estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla, estoy bien- me dio un beso en la frente y le sonreí.

-Ok pero no me asuste así ¿OK?-me sonrió.

-Ok- le dije. Mire a mama -¿Ya saben? – le pregunte. Tenía que saber que todo iba a estar bien y que podíamos contar con todos ellos.

-Tranquila ya saben, bueno lo básico- me dijo. Suspire y mire a Carlisle

-Y entonces ¿cuál es el veredicto?- me sonrió.

-Vamos a tener que ponerte un Yeso en tu brazo por una semana- iba a quejarme pero me paro una mano – solo para ayudarte a curar más rápido. Es mejor que no muevas el brazo y aunque eres una hibrida no sana tan rápido como un vampiro – suspire, ni modo. – Bueno, ¿porque no hacemos eso ahora para que puedas levantarte?- dijo. Alice empezó a brincar.

-¡Si…! voy a buscar las cosas Carlisle, enseguida vuelvo- y salió velozmente del estudio. Subí mis hombros, ella era la persona o vampiro más hiperactiva que había conocido. Media hora después supe porque.

-¿Rosa?... ¿Por qué rosa Alice? ¿No había otro color?- miraba mi yeso rosita que acababa de ponerme Carlisle.

-Bella ¡por favor! Se ve de lo más mono- me dijo y ahora levántate. Me levante y Salí a la sala.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala cuando Salí. Mama se me acerco.

-Lindo yeso- me dijo subiendo una ceja. Rodé mis ojos.

-Alice – solo dije y se rio.

-Me lo imagine- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente –que bueno que ya estás bien- suspiro – no sabe lo preocupada que estaba cuando recibí la llamada-

-Mama. Ya paso y estoy bien- dije

Busque a Edward con la mirada y le sonreí. Llego hasta a mí y me abrazo y luego me dio un beso en la boca. De repente alguien me jalo por la cintura y me encontré a 20 pasos lejos de Edward.

-¿Qué…? – empecé a decir.

-Vamos, vamos Edward- dijo - ¡tsk tsk tsk!- hizo ese ruido con la boca – No abrazar a la niña ni besarla o tendré que llamar a las autoridades- Emmett señalo a Edwards con el dedo. Espera ¿Qué?

Edward comenzó a gruñirle. Yo una niña, acaso mamá.

-¡yo no soy una niña! Emmett-le dije.

-Técnicamente lo eres- dijo

-Técnicamente lo eres también- le señale

-¡Na!... no lo es, soy un vampiro-

-Y yo también- me queje

-Niños vamos. Emmett suéltala ante que Edward lo haga por ti- me miro con los ojos graciosos.

Nuevamente me vi envuelta en los brazos de Edward que miraba feo a Emmett. Lo abrace también.

-No le hagas caso Edward- lo miro y le pregunto – Y no me has dicho nada sobre mí, sobre que soy hibrida-

-Tu mamá ya nos explico y no, no me importa que sea hibrida, vas estar conmigo siempre y eso me llena de emoción- le sonreí

-Entonces cuento con todos ustedes, no van a decir nada ni a los vulturis-

-Bella, no te preocupes. Ustedes ya son como de la familia y nosotros defendemos la nuestra hasta el final- dijo Alice.

-gracias-les sonreí

**En la Push…**

**Jacob PVO**

Después de volver de hablar con Paul me dirigir al pueblo. Saliendo del bosque me dirigir a la cafetería de Emily, la esposa de Sam.

-¡Jacob! – Sam me llamo tan pronto entre a la cafetería. Sam era el Alpha del pack. Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

-Sam, Paul necesita tiempo, vendrá luego- le dije

-Necesito hablar con él. Esta situación es muy sensitiva. Tu padre está preocupado- me dijo

-trate, se lo dije pero lo conoces es muy testarudo-

- Sí, tanto que ataco sin verificar. Esa niña pudo haber muerto y además Charlie conoces a su mamá. Esto no puede crear problemas- era cierto. Papá es muy amigo de Charlie y Charlie es policía. Esto podría complicar las cosas.

-Solo darle un tiempo sino viene yo voy y lo busco otra vez-Sam se puso tenso de momento y segundo después lo sentí, esa punzada en la conexión lobuna que tenemos. Algo anda mal y es Paul.

Salimos de un brinco de la cafetería.

-¿Qué ocurre?- grito Emily pero no contestamos. En un segundo nos convertimos en lobos y Sam aúllo hacia el cielo llamando a los otros que no tardarían en llegar y corrimos hacia el bosque hasta donde se encontraba Paul. Nuestro instinto de lobo nos deja saber dónde estamos, es una conexión como la que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente. Corrimos por el bosque. Los otro se nos unieron y llegamos donde estaba Paul. Estaba tirando en el rocoso suelo y en forma humana. Sam cambio de forma y se dirigió a él.

-¿Paul?- llamo pero sabíamos, sabíamos que estaba muerto. No había conexión mental, no había respiración, no había latido del corazón. Nos acercamos al cuerpo, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba muerto?

-¿Qué pasa?- grite –Paul, Paul- lo llame

Y ahí fue cuando notamos la mordida en su cuello, varias para ser exacto. Vampiro, un vampiro hizo esto pero no presenciamos a ninguno en el área, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

Sam grito y aulló – lo han drenado, no tiene sangre- dijo. No había ningún olor en el área.

-Los Cullen- dije. Sam me miro con los ojos furiosos –tuvieron que ser ellos. La chica llevaba un abrigo de uno de ellos y Paul la ataco. Tuvieron que ser ellos, entraron a nuestro territorio y lo Mataró - mire al pack y luego a Sam – debemos atacar… ahora-

-si- grito el pack

-venganza a nuestro hermano- decían. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo pudieron?

Sam se levanto. – Ethan, Josh lleven el cuerpo de Paul a la reservación. Busca a los mayores y cuéntales lo que ha ocurrido. Los demás vienen conmigo- se transformo en lobo y nosotros hicimos los mismos también y en nuestras mentes nos dijo:

-Es hora de hacerle una visita a los Cullen-

Gracias por leerme y disculpen la espera.

NiTA.


End file.
